Behind the Scenes
by gingershine
Summary: My take on the scenes we all want to see!
1. Chapter 1

Sonny lay on his couch replaying the events of the evening, the first thought that comes to his mind isn't glad they avoided such a close call, it was they almost kissed.

What would have happened if the bartender didn't interrupt them?

Would he be lying on his sofa alone or would he have Davis wrapped in his arms? Wait, did he just think about Davis being wrapped in his arms? "Awe man, I can't think about my best friend that way."

As Sonny lay there trying to sleep, he was unable to stop thinking about the conversation with Davis. "Female and breathing." "Does she really think that is all I look for in a woman."

"Ha well at least she knows she can keep with with me. And my god she is a rare woman." Sonny continued to think about his beautiful best friend.

Before he knew it he was thinking about what she looked like under that uniform, sure she looked great in workout clothes, but what did Davis in all of her glory look like?

What would she let him do to her? Even better, what kind of things would she do to him.

How would her lips feel on his?

What does her skin feel like?

What noises does she make, he always enjoyed a woman that moaned loudly.

Would he be able to handle her?

The last thoughts on Sonny's mind before drifting off to sleep were "is right my hand woman becoming more than a best friend?"

and "this could defiantly be fun, but it could also be a lot of trouble."

After going home alone and confused Davis flopped on her bed.

Would she have kissed him if the bartender hadn't interrupted?

Would it have gone beyond a kiss?

Does she even have feelings for Sonny, sure he has an amazing body and that southern boy accent. "Hold up, did I just admit I find Sonny attractive? No I can't, we don't do that."

The more Davis thought about the evening and the sweet funny Sonny she spent it with, the more confused she became.

"Why did he have to wear a shirt that not only showed off his huge muscular arms, but was open with a thin under shirt giving me a great view of his well sculpted chest. Oh and that cowboy hat, why do I like it so much?"

Davis couldn't help but wonder what kind of lover Sonny would be. He clearly had plenty of practice. Would he treat her like all of his one night stands or would she be different?

Would he spend extra time pleasing her?

Making sure all of her needs and wants were taken care of?

"Oh god what would his hands fell like running all over my body?"

The more Davis thought about it the angrier she became at the bartender for ruining their potential evening.

They both knew this was wrong. They both knew they shouldn't. They both couldn't stop wondering what it would be like.


	2. Chapter 2

It is late, Sonny knows taking Clay out drinking was wrong, but he knew Clay needed to get out and clear his mind.

As Sonny closes the door to Clay's room Davis hisses at him, "Hey, are you nuts?"

Sonny turns and chuckles "well hello there miss blind side."

Davis looks at Sonny in disbelief "seriously, you're going to take him outside of the wire to go drinking."

Sonny begins to explain himself while walking closer to Davis, "hey, look a field trip wasn't necessarily the best idea, but boy oh boy did he need it. And I'll have you know I didn't do most of the drinkin."

Lisa puts a hand up and scoffs back "give me a break Sonny."

Sonny, with eyes locked on Lisa says "ah I wouldn't lie to friends."

Davis deciding if she is hurt by Sonny calling her a friend shifts and responds "wow, okay, so this is responsible sonny?"

Sonny laughs "yeah, that sounded wrong, doesn't it?"

Lisa laughs "yeah" Sonny responds "ha that's terrible. In that case I'm going to go get myself some beer and drink the night away."

Sonny turns with a hopeful look on his face "you're welcome to join me."

Lisa fumbles with a response "oh no I'm going to go to bed."

Sonny turns "alright, good night Davis." Sonny lightly slaps the wall looking disappointed.

Davis tells Sonny good night wondering if she made the right call declining his offer to drink the night away.

Davis lay in her bed tossing and turning, she could not stop thinking about the night at the bar a couple weeks earlier. Davis finally fell asleep, when she awoke a few hours later she had a burning in her core. Davis sat in her bed trying to figure out what had her so turned on. Then it all began to come back to her in pieces, she had a sex dream about Sonny. She began to see flashes of Sonny on top of her and kissing her passionately. She could almost feel his hands running under her shirt, playing with her breasts. The thought of Sonny's hard member pressing against her through his jeans. Lisa couldn't take it anymore and slid her hand into her pajama pants and began to touch herself as the dream continued to play in her head. Sonny's hands keep roaming Lisa's body, he came to her pants quickly removing them. Sonny delicately began to stroke her lower stomach and inner thighs before touching her in the way she so badly wants him to. Sonny continued this while Lisa took his pants off. After Lisa freed his fully erect member she began to stroke it. Sonny decides he needs to be inside her, he pulls his fingers out and lines up with her entrance. Sonny thrust inside of her hard and deep. They both moan. He never stops kissing her. Sonny picks up the pace and before she knows it they are both at the finish line.

Lisa opens her eyes and she is alone in her room. She lays there unable to believe she just pleasured herself to a dream about Sonny. Davis knows this is wrong, if they actually did this they could lose their jobs and everything they both worked for.


	3. Chapter 3

Sonny couldn't help being a little tickled by the fact that he and Davis remember each other's ex's.

"Well I'm just a little surprised her name doesn't end in a Y Sonny. Tammy, Brandy, Tiffany, Charity. See a theme here?"

"Damn Davis got me good, but I got her back. Ha" "Todd, then there was Keith and the winner, winner chicken dinner Dakota."

Sonny realized he was lucky she didn't slap him for bringing up her past indiscretions. "She could slap me any time she wants." Then it hit Sonny he wasn't thinking about the señorita in the tele novella, he was thinking of Davis.

"Davis did look awfully cute tonight with her hair in a messy bun relaxed and drinking beer with he guys."

The longer Sonny lay in bed thinking about Davis the harder he got.

"No, I can't think about her like that. Why does she have this effect on me? Why now after all this time?"

But he could not stop thinking of her in more than just friends ways.

Soon he began to imagine Davis straddling him. She was kissing him hard and moaning. She was grinding against his harden member.

Sonny couldn't take it anymore and began to touch himself.

He continued to see Davis on top of him. Now he was taking off her shirt and bra, reaching up and cupping her perky breasts.

This was driving him crazy. He wanted to go beat on her door and have this happen in real life, but he knew he couldn't.

He closed his eyes and there she was again, this time he was on top of her, taking off her pants.

He saw himself begin touching her while continuing to kiss her. She was moaning his name.

Sonny still feeling guilty tried to think of any other woman, but be couldn't. He resumed his Davis fantasy now he was inside of her. He imagined how amazing she would feel. Sonny finished in no time.

At first Sonny was disappointed in himself for thinking of Davis like that, but then he decided he was going to make it happen in real life. He was very unsure of how or if Davis would even go along with it, but he had to find out he couldn't take many more nights like these.


	4. Chapter 4

As Sonny is sitting in his favorite bar drinking the night away with Davis he is surprised how happy he is to just have her by his side.

Lisa turns and looks at Sonny "getting to be that hour."

Sonny pours another round of shots "call me crazy, but the last time we were here did we uh…" He shocked himself. Did he really just bring up the last time they were in the bar, the incident they swore would never happen again. Now he was nervous, what if he shot him down?

Lisa in a harsh tone "what"

Sonny "I mean, not that we would ever" Sonny can't tell if she is mad at him, or she just wants to make him sweat.

Lisa "that was a moment, that was a fleeting moment" Lisa's mind is racing, she knows this is wrong, but something about this man drives her crazy. Should she just let go and let it happen?

Sonny "fleeting?" Lisa moving closer to Sonny "fleeting moment, yep"

Sonny staring at her lips "yeah" Sonny is still trying to figure out if his plan would work or blow up in his face.

In an alcohol fueled impulsive moment Davis leans forward and kisses Sonny. Lisa pulls away and plays with Sonny's hat unsure of what she just did.

They lock eyes, Sonny's head resting on his hand leaned against the bar say "c'mere" they kiss again, this time longer and more passionate. During this make out session Lisa's hands hand found their way to Sonny's upper thighs and his hand to her waist.

They break apart and look into each other's eyes. There they find reassurance that they both want this.

Lisa still very unsure of what they just did and tried to turn away, but Sonny wouldn't let her, "Lisa, it is okay to admit what you want and I want you."

Davis takes a deep breath "I want you too"

The two were now outside of Sonny's apartment, Lisa's arms wrapped around Sonny's waist while he unlocked the door. They practically fall inside barley closing the door behind them.

Sonny sits on the sofa pulling Lisa into a straddling position on top of him. Sonny grabs Lisa by the neck with one hand and begins kissing her again. While his other hand found its way up her shirt to unclasp her bra. Lisa unbuttons his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders. They break apart and Lisa pulls Sonny's undershirt off. She is admiring the man in front of her when Sonny pulls her shirt over her head. Sonny is staring in amazement of the beautiful woman sitting on his lap, "Damn Davis." All of a sudden Davis felt insecure and leaned against Sonny's chest so he couldn't see her.

Sonny sensed something was wrong and he began stroking her back, "Lisa we don't have to do this if you don't want to."

Lisa sighed, "It is not that I don't want to, I just do not want to be another notch on the Sonny Quinn belt. You're my best friend Sonny and I do not want to throw that all away for one drunk night of fun."

Sonny leaned down and kissed Lisa on the forehead, "Davis, I promise you are not just another pretty girl I pick up in a bar. I want you Lisa, whatever that means."

Lisa repositioned herself and kissed Sonny hard moaning into the kiss. Lisa began to grind against Sonny causing him to moan her name. They stayed like this for a while, just kissing and exploring each other for the first time.

Sonny decided he needed more room to do what he wanted to do, so he picked Davis up, her legs wrapping around his waist and carried her to this room. He placed her on his bed and began to kiss her. Lisa took this time to take the rest of Sonny's clothes off.

Her hands found their way to his large and hard member, Sonny moaned at the contact, "that is what you do to me Davis, you make me so hard."

"You're bigger than I thought Sonny." The only response Sonny could muster was to buck into Davis's hand and moan.

Sonny began to kiss down her body. He sucked on each breast while squeezing the other nipple in his fingers, causing Lisa to moan his name.

Sonny got to Lisa jeans and undid the button and zipper reveling her lack of panties causing Sonny to chuckle, "you plan this Davis? Kissing me first and no panties sure looks like you planned it to me."

Lisa leans up on an elbow and slaps Sonny on the back of the head, "you're stupid and for your information no, I did not plan this it just happened to work out in your favor."

"Okay, okay you're right this is working out in my favor. Also, for the record I'm not complaining."

Lisa laughs "good to know"

Sonny strips off Lisa jeans and begins to play with her. In a cocky tone Sonny looks at her and says "Lisa you're so wet, is that all because of me?" as he pushes two fingers into her.

Lisa wants to yell at him for being so full of himself, but it feels too good and all she can do is moan.

Sonny's member is aching and he knows he needs to be inside her. Sonny removes his fingers, earning a groan from Davis, Sonny smiles "you just wait"

Sonny begins kissing Lisa again while the tip of his member teased her slit. Lisa bucks against him wanting him inside her. Sonny thrusts deep into her. They both moan loudly amazed at how perfect and wonderful it felt. Lisa reached up and pulled Sonny's face down to hers and kissed him "Sonny, I'm going to need to go faster and harder." Sonny happily did as he was asked. Sonny was sucking on Lisa's neck and she was moaning his name and clawing at his shoulders and arms. Neither could believe how great this was. Sonny began to feel a familiar sensation and he knew he couldn't last much longer. Sonny reached between then and began to rub Lisa. He could feel her tightening around him and he knew it was over for both of them.

They lay in his bed Lisa draped across him with her head on his chest and him playing with her hair.

"Sonny, that was amazing"

Sonny kisses her forehead "well I wish I could take all of the credit, but I suppose you had a hand in it too."

Lisa swats him on the chest "I'm done with you." Lisa tries to get up, but Sonny pulls her back to him "you know I want you to spend the night"

Lisa lays back down and cuddles in for the night.

Tomorrow they will figure it all out, but tonight is tonight.


	5. Chapter 5

Sonny had just walked in the door from getting Clay settled after his "little" parking lot incident when there was a gentle tapping on his door. Sonny wondered who it would be at this time of night, well technically morning.  
Sonny opens the door to find no one other than Lisa standing there looking unsure of herself.  
Sonny's face lights up "Lisa, what are you doing here, uh not, not that I'm not happy you're here."  
Lisa giggles, it's nice to know she's not the only one who is nervous. "I just wanted to make sure you weren't jealous over that big ole stud Clay Spencer."  
Sonny laughs and pulls Lisa to him, "well you might have to put my mind a little more at ease."  
Lisa looks up at Sonny and kisses him. Sonny wraps his arms tighter around Lisa.  
"Better?" Lisa asks  
"Somewhat" Sonny replies  
Lisa laughs and swats his chest playfully  
"You know Lisa what happened after Mexico doesn't have to be a one-time thing, we can keep it quiet. I just don't know if I can go back to not having this." Sonny points between them  
Lisa pulls away from Sonny and begins to pace the living room "Sonny I just don't know, this wonderful, but is it worth our livelihood? But on the other side I am enjoying us"  
Sonny finds her in the kitchen and picks her up and sits her on the counter. He then puts his finger under her chin and pull her face to face with him "Lisa, you are worth it. We are worth it."  
Lisa had no idea how to respond, she just stared at Sonny before kissing him.  
Lisa wrapped her legs around Sonny's waist and pulled him as close to her as she could get him.

Lisa breaks the kiss "I should go"  
Sonny cradling her cheek "I want you to stay"  
"Sonny my head is spinning from all of this, the last thing I need is you to rock my world again"  
Sonny chuckles and rubs his stomach "so I rocked your world?"  
"Damn it, Sonny be serious"  
"Okay, Okay tell you what, you spend the night and we just cuddle"  
Lisa pauses "I don't have anything to wear"  
Sonny looks at her "I can take care of that"  
Lisa annoyed "Sonny I can't believe you"  
"No Lisa I mean I can give you a t-shirt to wear. Like I said just cuddle."  
Lisa hesitantly agrees and Sonny helps her off the counter.  
Lisa begins to walk towards the bedroom and Sonny wraps his arms around her waist from behind and kisses the top of her head.

Once in the bedroom Sonny gives Lisa his favorite Texas t-shirts to wear.  
After they are finished changing Sonny just sits and stares at Lisa. Lisa sensing his eyes on her "what is it Sonny?"  
Sonny smiles "you're so beautiful and you're wearing my favorite shirt."  
"Still jealous now cowboy?"  
Sonny laughs and pulls her to him "not one bit"  
Lisa snuggles into Sonny  
Both have a moment of knowing how perfectly they fit together.

The next morning Sonny awoke alone, and feared Davis had left him in the middle of the night until he heard coffee noises coming from his kitchen.  
A few moments later Lisa appeared carrying to cups of coffee. She handed one to Sonny and continued to drink out of the other as she sat back on the bed.  
Sonny couldn't help admiring how wonderful it is to see this side of Davis, hair messy, half asleep look still on her face and best of all in his Texas t-shirt. Sonny thinks to himself "could I get any luckier?"

Almost reading his mind Lisa looks over at Sonny smiles and takes his coffee cup and sits both of the cups on the nightstand.  
Sonny looks at Lisa confused. Lisa moves towards Sonny and straddles him.  
"Oh, well good morning to you to Davis."  
Lisa begins to kiss Sonny  
Sonny kisses her back and began to run his hands up and down her thighs and ass.  
Before long they were both breathing heavily.  
Davis goes to remove the t-shirt she is wearing, and Sonny stops her. Davis looks at him confused. "Don't get me wrong I really like what's under that shirt, but I am also really enjoying you wearing it" Sonny says as he run his hands over her body.  
Davis laughs "whatever you want cowboy"  
"Well in that case I want those panties off"  
With the help of Sonny, she rids herself of them as well as Sonny's boxers.  
Lisa resumes her position on top of Sonny and rocks back onto his hard member.  
Lisa places her hands on Sonny's chest and begins to move up and down.  
Sonny thinks to himself "this is heaven, I am in heaven. Davis riding me and in my Texas t-shirt."  
Lisa begins to moan louder and tighten around him and they climax together.  
She collapses onto his chest. Sonny kisses her forehead while holding her.  
"Sonny as great as that was, I have to go home and get ready for work."

Lisa starts to get up and Sonny pulls her back for one last long kiss.

I'll see you at work Lisa says with a wink as she walks out.


	6. Chapter 6

Sonny was on his way to the bar to meet Clay for a night of drinking and bad decisions. Somehow Sonny wound up outside of Lisa's apartment building instead of the bar. When Sonny realized this, he became very nervous. He paced outside of her apartment building. Should he be doing this? "I can still leave; she doesn't know I'm here." Sonny tells himself. No alcohol this time, just Sonny and Davis. "Oh boy, what if she tells me to leave?"  
Sonny finally got the courage up to walk to her apartment. Once outside of her apartment he hesitated again, knowing this moment, this night could change everything.  
Sonny then decided to knock. He then backed against the wall and readjusted his hat. Sonny knocks again.  
Davis rips the door open, upon seeing it was Sonny her expression softened. "Sonny"  
"Yeah"  
"I have neighbors. What are you doing? I thought you were supposed to be out hound dogging with Clay anyway."  
Sonny shifting his weight "Well, you know a beer with you sounded better."  
Lisa cocks her head at Sonny  
Sonny adds "and I lost my house keys"  
Lisa shakes her head "You don't know how to breach a door. Pick a lock"  
Sonny responds "Oh I lost my car keys too"  
Lisa steps closer "Uber"  
Sonny holds his hand up "I think I miss placed my cellphone"  
Lisa smiles "Sonny these are lies"  
Sonny looking at the ground "Okay, you're right, you got me"  
Lisa "Alright, so tell me the truth"  
Sonny making eye contact with Lisa "Already did, a beer with you sounded better"  
Lisa pauses before kicking the door open to allow Sonny to enter her apartment. Sonny takes a deep breath "Holy shit it worked, she let me in." Sonny thinks to himself while he walks into her apartment.

Sonny has been in her apartment many times over their year's long friendship, but this time was different he wasn't here as friend.  
Lisa walked over to her kitchen to grab the beers Sonny wanted to have with her. She leaned against the counter in disbelief. Sonny was in her apartment, sober wanting to just be with her. Since when does he give up partying to sit on her sofa and drink a beer. Lisa couldn't wrap her mind around what was happening.  
She walked out of the kitchen beers in hand to find Sonny sitting on her couch with his feet propped up on the coffee table looking very at home. His face lit up when she reentered the room.  
Lisa hands Sonny his beer "So tell me Sonny, you gave up a night of partying to sit on my sofa and drink a beer?"  
Sonny chuckles "Haha well you are the ever-amazing Davis"  
Lisa rolls her eyes "Sonny"  
"Okay Lisa, truth is I would rather be here with you than out with some random woman. Now can we just enjoy the beer?"  
Lisa sits on the other side of the couch from Sonny "Okay, we can"  
"Oh no ma'am, you're not sittin all the way over there" Sonny says as he pulls her against him.  
Lisa laughs, but doesn't protest "I thought we were just having a beer."  
Sonny drapes his arm over her shoulders and pulls her closer "Doesn't mean we can't cuddle."  
Lisa looks up at him thinking of what to say, but when she sees the look in his eyes she decides to just nuzzle into his chest.  
Davis was even more confused now. Since when does Sonny Quinn cuddle, thought he didn't even believe in that.

As Lisa sat next to Sonny with her head on his chest. She drew mindless circles with her finger on his chest and stomach, running her fingers along the waist band of his jeans.  
Before long Sonny noticed he was starting to get hard.  
Davis noticed too. She smirks to herself.  
Sonny makes effort to hid it.  
Davis decides why the fuck not.  
She shifted so she was straddling him.  
Sonny looked from the TV. "What are you doin there Davis?"  
"Well" Davis said as she ground against his hardening member. "Thought you would enjoy this, but if you're not I'll get off." She says as she starts to shift off of him.  
Sonny grabs her and slams her back of to his lap, causing both to moan. "Don't you dare think about fucking with me like that Davis."  
Davis giggles and starts grinding against Sonny's even harder member again. "Oh, so you like this?" Davis asks as she kiss him while running her hands up and down his torso.  
"My dick feels like it is going to explode out of my jeans, so I'm going to go with yes." Sonny says as he plays with her breasts.  
Davis pulls back from kissing Sonny and stands up. Davis leans forward and puts her hands on his thighs.  
"Davis, I thought I made it clear I was enjoying myself.?"  
"I know you were, but you're going to enjoy this even more." Davis says as she gets on her knees in front of Sonny.  
Sonny runs his fingers through her hair, "You don't have to."  
"Yes, Sonny I know, I am a big girl, I do and don't do what I want to do and don't want to do. You're so fucking hot; I'm going to enjoy this almost as much as you do. On that take your shirt off, I want the full picture."  
Sonny sat there for a second before doing what he was told. He was surprised by what she said. In his experience most woman only blew him because they felt they had to, but here was Davis on her knees undoing his pants while biting her lip. Sonny wasn't sure how long he would last. This was almost too much to take.  
Davis unzipped his jeans to find him not wearing any boxers causing his rock hard member to spring out. Davis smiled and moaned.  
"Fuck Davis you are going to be the death of me. You know that right?"  
Davis simply smiled and took him in her mouth.  
Sonny wrapped his fingers through her hair pulling it back from her face.  
Davis pulls back "Jeans, off." She commands  
Sonny pushed his hips up and they pulled his jeans down to his knees.  
Davis strokes Sonny shaft while she sucks his newly freed balls.  
"Fuck Davis baby that feels amazing. I'm not going to last much longer if you keep this shit up."  
Davis smiles up at him and puts his member back in her mouth.  
Sonny moans and pushes the back of Davis's head down. She takes Sonny's full length in her mouth while still playing with his balls.  
Sonny felt the feel he knew all too well "Fuuckk I'm close Davis." Sonny was expecting her to stop, but instead she began to suck him harder. Sonny pulls her head back.  
Davis looks at him "So you don't want me to swallow? She asks while stroking him.  
"I, um, um, uh I didn't know." Davis cuts him off "What did I tell you before I started?"  
"You do what you want." Sonny says unsure of himself.  
"Correct, so unless you don't want me to, I'll go back to what I was doing." Davis says still stroking Sonny's hard length.  
"I, I very much want you to." Sonny says gathering hair in his hand again.  
"Good" Davis says as she takes Sonny in her mouth again.  
Davis heard Sonny's breathing getting heavier and felt his member starting to pulsate, and she knew he was close. She reached down and massaged his balls again.  
That was it. That small move pushed him over the edge. Lisa sucked him dry.  
Sonny relaxed back into the sofa and caught his breath.  
Davis moved back to straddling him. She kissed his neck. "You like that cowboy?"  
Sonny gabbed the back of Davis's head and crashed his lips hers "So fucking much."  
Sonny pulled Lisa's shirt over her head and unclasped her bra.  
Sonny moved from kissing her to sucking on and biting her nipples. Davis moaned and wound her fingers through his hair, pulling his face closer to her breasts.  
With his free hand Sonny reached down and rubbed Davis though her jeans.  
"mmm Sonnnyyy. Davis moans.  
Lisa looks down at Sonny and he looks up at her, nipple between his teeth. Davis feels a whole new wave of desire wash over her at her current view.  
He moves from rubbing her to undoing her jeans. Sonny reaches his hand into Lisa's jeans and finds her dripping wet. "Fuck baby you really did enjoy blowing me, didn't you?" Sonny chuckles.  
"I told you I would." Davis says as she bites down on his neck  
Sonny tugs at Lisa's jeans. She stands up and removes them, at the same time Sonny kicks his pants the rest of the way off.  
Sonny lays down on the sofa. Davis looks at him a little confused. An evil smile spreads across Sonny's face. He points to his mouth.  
"Really Frogman, you want me to sit on your face?"  
"You fucking bet I do." Sonny says eyes locked on Davis.  
Davis positions herself over Sonny's mouth.  
Sonny wraps his arms around her thighs and attaches his mouth to her core.  
"Fuck Sonny. Oh my god. Fuck yes" Davis yells  
Sonny continues  
Davis grabs Sonny's hair and pull his head as tight into her as she can get him.  
Davis begins to feel the wonderful burning in her lower abdomen "Oh fuck baby, don't stop I'm so close."  
With this information Sonny picks up his pace and pressure.  
Sonny feels Davis begin to shake. Davis moans loudly.  
Sonny keeps going until Davis releases his hair.  
Davis falls back, Sonny puts his knees up to catch her. She repositions herself so her back is leaning against his raised upper legs. Sonny is stroking her upper thighs. "I take it you liked that." Sonny said.  
"Shit yes I did. You officially have to do that more often." Davis says while turning herself, so she is laying with head on his chest.  
Sonny pulled a blanket over them and wrapped his arms around her "So what you're saying is this is going to happen again?"  
"Sonny" Davis mumbled into his chest.

Lisa is awoken by Sonny standing up. "Did I fall asleep?"  
Sonny smiles down on her "You did, I was going to carry you to bed, but uh clearly you woke up"  
"You trying to get me into bed Quinn"  
Sonny reaches down and grabs Lisa's hand pulling her up to him, in a low husky voice "I don't have to try"  
Sonny then grabbed Lisa's face and kissed her. Lisa wrapped her arms around his neck.  
As Lisa stood there wrapped in Sonny's massive arms she tried to figure how he had such an effect on her. Why was she so defenseless against him?  
They broke apart "Well, let's get you to bed Ms. Davis"  
Davis just looked at him trying to figure him out.  
"Like I said, let's get you to bed"  
Lisa followed Sonny to her bedroom. She sat down on the bed and Sonny stood awkwardly at the doorway. "Well, uh, um I guess I'll get dressed and see you later Davis"  
"Oh no you don't" Lisa stopped him. "I want you to spend the night"  
Sonny Smiled and walked over to the bed. Lisa looks up at him "You just going to stand there all night or get in bed." Sonny laughs as he climbs over Davis and pulls her against him.  
Davis rolls over so she is facing Sonny "I'm glad you're staying." Sonny kissed her long and deep.

The next thing Lisa knew it was morning and she was alone in bed. "Fuck, did he really leave me in the middle of the night. I knew I never should have let him in last night." Lisa thinks.  
Lisa made her way into the kitchen where she found Sonny putting finishing touches on breakfast. "Holy shit, he didn't leave. Not only did he stay he is making me breakfast."  
He didn't see her right away, she stood and watched him. She couldn't help but wonder what was happening between the two of them. First he spent the night with her instead of out and now she finds him up early cooking her breakfast.  
Sonny turns and sees her "Good morning beautiful! Breakfast is almost ready."  
"Great, I'm starving" Davis said with a smile  
"Do you need any help Sonny?"  
"No ma'am I got it."  
"Are you sure?"  
"Damn Davis can I not do something nice for you?" Sonny says in a joking tone  
"Geezz sorry I was trying to be helpful" Davis says rolling her eyes and kissing Sonny on the cheek.  
"Just sit down I'll be in there with the food in one minute."  
"Okay" Lisa says, slapping his as she walked towards the table.  
Sonny began to think to how right this felt. He had never been spend the night and wake up and make her breakfast kind of guy, but with her he was more than happy to be that guy.  
Sonny walks out with egg white omelets.  
"Oh Sonny this looks amazing." Lisa says with a big smile "Thank you so much."  
"You're very welcome Davis." Sonny says really enjoying this domesticated feeling.  
"So you enjoy your beer with me last night" Davis says with a wink  
Sonny laughs remembering last night "Best beer I have had in a long time, maybe ever."  
"Oh my, well I am glad to hear that." Davis says with a laugh  
"What about you Davis. You happy you let me in?"  
"I have never been so happy I let someone into my apartment at such a late hour." Davis says.

When they were finished with breakfast Sonny said he would clean up. Davis offered to help, but he said no.  
Davis cocked her head at him "I guess I'll take a shower then"  
Sonny not really paying attention "Okay"  
Before she walks away Sonny pulls Davis onto his lap and kisses her, running his hands down her body. Sonny slaps her ass. "I guess you can go now."  
Davis gets up laughing at him.

While Sonny was doing the dishes it hits him, the look on her face, it was pure trouble.  
Sonny dried his hands and headed towards the bathroom.  
He opened the door and found Davis dancing to the radio. Sonny stripped off his boxers and undershirt, opened the door and got in.  
Davis spun around not realizing Sonny was in the bathroom "Took you long enough"  
"Ha well damn Davis maybe you should just ask me next time"  
Lisa laughing "Well I thought you would jump at the chance to take a shower with me invitation or not"  
"Now, that is a good point there Davis" Sonny said as he pushed Davis up against the wall of the shower and kissed her.  
Davis felt Sonny's member start to harden and press against her stomach.  
She reached down and began to stroke him. Sonny moaned into the kiss "Damn Davis."  
Sonny decides to return the favor and play with Lisa "Oh Sonny that feels good, but I want you inside of me."  
"Well there Davis you know you don't have to ask me twice." Sonny turned her around so her face was towards the wall and lined up with her entrance.  
Davis could feel him and couldn't wait any longer, she pushed back against him. They both moaned.  
Sonny began to pick up the pace. "Oh My God Sonny" Lisa yells.  
Sonny in a husky voice asks "Yeah, you like that baby?"  
Lisa simply moans yes in response.  
Sonny grabs Lisa's hair in a fist and pulls her head back so he can kiss her. Davis moans into the kiss.  
Lisa felt her climax coming fast and hard. She began shaking and Sonny felt her tighten around his length.  
Sonny couldn't hold on any longer.  
Davis leans against the wall and Sonny slowly kisses Lisa's neck, shoulders and upper back while they catch their breath.

Lisa turns and leans against Sonny "Wow Sonny that was amazing."  
Sonny wraps Lisa in his arms "We need to take more showers together."


	7. Chapter 7

It was a tough mission, well executed, but tough none the less.

On the flight home Lisa is busy accounting for all of Bravo team's gear after the mission and does not see Sonny watching her.

"Good God she is perfect" Sonny thinks to himself.

"Hey Davis" Sonny says, cracking a smile at her.

Lisa turns, surprised "Hey yourself"

"You gettin all of this squared away?" Sonny inquires as he gestures over the mountain of gear

"Hm, um, yeah I am. I figure the sooner I can get to the bar the better, right?" Lisa says still distracted by the task at hand.

"Well tell you what, how bout we skip the bar and order in?" Sonny asks with a wink

Lisa puts her clipboard down and turns and locks eyes with Sonny "What makes you think I want to blow off the entire team to hang out with you?"

Sonny steps closer to her to make sure no one else can hear. In a low husky voice, "Because I'll blow you and they won't."

That comment stops Lisa dead in her tracks "Sonny, we are working and, on a plane full of our coworkers."

Sonny ever sure of himself "I am fulling aware of that. No one is close enough to hear us. Relax Davis."

Lisa looks around and sees that Sonny is right, no one is close enough to hear. "That's some big talk cowboy, you sure you have the game to back it up?"

Sonny throws his head back and laughs "Have I let you down yet, little darlin?"

Lisa was trying to keep a straight face, but is failing miserably. She rolled her eyes and responds "surprisingly no"

"OH, that there Davis is what we like to call a low blow." Sonny says while pretending to be extremely hurt

"Well I guess there is only one way to know for sure" Davis says with a wink

"That's for Damn sure Davis" Sonny says as he is walking away to leave Davis to her work

Sonny goes back to his hammock and lays down. Sonny's mind begins to wonder. "Wish we could go to the bar as a couple. Man, it sure would be nice to be able to take her out and show her off" Sonny thinks. Sonny continues to ponder what he should get for dinner. Sonny drifts off to sleep with thoughts of Davis.

Davis continues to get all of the gear together and in order. As she works, she can't help, but think about Sonny. She finds herself smiling without even thinking about it. She cannot believe how happy he is to give up a night out to hang out at home with her. "It would be nice to be able to go out and with him and simply be able to hold his hand" Lisa thinks. Lisa finally finishes what she was doing and takes her seat. She can see Sonny from where she is sitting. After a few minutes of watching him sleep "wait, am I watching this guy sleep? What in the hell is wrong with me?"

Davis enters the cages with the last of the gear and finds Jason, Ray, Clay and Sonny "Hey Boys."

Ray looks up from putting his gear away, "Hi Davis"

Jason stands up from the cooler and hands her a beer "Davis" he says.

Davis takes the beer and opens it and takes a long swig.

Sonny laughs "thirsty there Davis?"

Clay chimes in "Leave the woman alone. She probably needs it after watching you almost blow your dumb, redneck ass up."

Sonny fake laughs "I'll have you know Clay, I was gettin a little board seeing as no bad guys have tried to blow us up in a while, so I took matters into my own hands."

"Yeah, okay man if that's your story" Clay laughs

Ray exits his cage and locks it "Well I'm going to head home. You guys enjoy your night."

The group wishes Ray a goodnight.

Clay stands, "Well as fun as this is, I have a date tonight. I'll see you guys later"

"Aww the long-lost Jonas Brother gets some lovin' tonight." Sonny says jokingly

Clay walks over and slaps Sonny on the shoulder, "Hopefully you can be as lucky as me my brother."

"Ha, well don't do anything I wouldn't." Sonny says as Clay is walking out of the room.

Lisa bent over to pick something and Sonny caught himself staring at her ass. Jason noticed "You good over there Sonny?"

Lisa snaps up and looks at Jason and then turns and looks at Sonny "Am I missing something guys?"

Jason cocks his head "I don't know Sonny, is she missing something?"

Sonny stammers "I, uh, um, I, no she ain't missin a thing" Sonny says running his hand over his face.

"One that note I'm going to run home before I go to the bar." Jason says

"Bye Jason" Lisa and Sonny say in unison

"Sonny, what the shit was that about?" Davis asks still confused by Jason's comment

"Look, we are going to laugh about this later… Uh, when you bent over I was starin and Jason caught me. That's it I swear." Sonny says putting his hands up.  
Lisa crosses her arms in front of her chest "Sonny I swear to God, if you wondering eyes get us caught, I'm going to kill you."

"In that case, let's make it worth it" Sonny says as he moves towards Lisa pushing her against the table in the middle of the room. Sonny grabs her by the back of the neck and kiss her hard.

For a moment Lisa forgets where they are and kissed him back, then she remembers and pushes Sonny off of her "NO, Sonny, you know better."

Lisa goes to leave, Sonny grabs her by the wrist "Wait, I'm sorry. Can I still come over?" Sonny askes sheepishly.

Lisa takes a deep breath "Never do dumb shit like that again."

Sonny groans "I know, I know Lisa."

Lisa smiles "and yes you can still come over." She leans into Sonny and pecks him on the lips.

Sonny watches Lisa walk out of the room, enjoying the view.

Davis gathers her things and heads to her car. Before she drives off, she checks her phone and sees a text from Sonny "Hey baby, do I need to bring anything with me to your apartment?"

Lisa types "nothing" then decides to delete it and replace it with "The actions to back up all of the game you were talking on the plane."

Sonny felt his phone vibrate while he was walking to his bike "In case you haven't noticed, I'm a man of action."

Lisa laughs as she reads the text "Whatever you say Mr. big, bad, Texas Navy SEAL."

Sonny chuckles "You know me so well"

On Lisa's way home she stops by her favorite Greek restaurant to pick up dinner for her and Sonny.

When Lisa pulled into her apartment building, she found Sonny already there. Sonny got off his bike and walked over to her car. "Hi, beautiful" he said as opened her passenger side door and picked up the food.

Lisa got out of her car and they walked inside together.

Once inside her apartment Sonny walked into the kitchen and sat the food down on the counter. Lisa came up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist "Want to take a shower?"

Sonny turns and wraps his arms around her "You trying to say I smell Davis?"

Lisa gives him a blank stare "I meant together"

Sonny chuckles and kisses her.

Sonny breaks the kiss "Let's go then miss eager."

Lisa shakes her head and leads Sonny to the bathroom

Sonny pushes her against the wall and kisses her. Lisa tries to wiggle, but he only pushes harder against her. Lisa finally gives in and wraps her arms around Sonny's neck. Sonny pulls away, Lisa puts her hands on his chest "what was that all about?"

"Just making up for lost time" Sonny says with a twinkle in his eye.

"Oh well, I wasn't thinking it was going to be that kind of shower." Lisa says as she steps from between Sonny and the wall to start the shower.

Sonny stands back and watches her strip "you expect me to just take a shower with your sexy ass self."

"Then leave" Davis shoots back

"That's a horrible idea" Sonny protests "I reckon I can behave myself"

"Good" Lisa says as she is stepping into the shower

Sonny follows suit and gets in the shower

Davis looks at Sonny and bites her lip

"Somethin you would like to share there Davis?"

"You're just so damn hot" Davis responds

Sonny laughs "See not so easy to just shower is it?"

"Whatever, I'm hungry"

They finished showering and got dressed

They walk into the kitchen. Lisa gets the food out and plates it while some grabs some beers from the fridge.

"Table or couch" Sonny asks

"Couch, I don't feel like sitting up at the table after such a long day" Davis responds

"Couch it is then" Sonny says as he picks up his plate and utensils

Sonny sits. Lisa joins him, propping her feet up on his lap. "I do have a question for you there Davis, why would you get me some fancy Greek food to eat, you know I'm not into all of that."

"Sonny, sometimes you have to try new things. You can't always eat barbecue."

"You know Davis, those are some hurtful words to a Texan."

"Do you hate it?" Lisa asks

"Well, no it is actually pretty good." Sonny says

"Good, stop complaining then." Lisa says with a smile

They continue eating dinner while talking and watching TV.

"Davis I gotta hand it to you that was pretty damn good."

"Glad you approve" Davis says while snuggling into his chest

Sonny runs his hand up and down her back and kisses the top of her head.

"This is nice Davis."

"It is." Davis whispers

Davis wakes up at the end of the movie "I can't believe I slept through almost the entire movie"

"Good thing cause now you're well rested for the rest of the night" Sonny says as he pushes Davis, so she is lying down and he is on top of her. Sonny crashes his mouth to hers.

"Oh, is this you being a man of action?" Lisa asks

"You bet it is" Sonny says as he pushes himself harder against her

Sonny reaches under Lisa's shirt, runs his hand up her torso gripping her breast while kissing her.

Sonny moves from kissing her to sucking on her neck. "Sonny, baby that feels so good." Davis moans

Lisa grabs Sonny over his sweatpants. "Mmm" Sonny moans

After a while Sonny stands up. Lisa looks up at him confused. Sonny reaches his hand out, she takes it and stands up. In one swift motion Sonny picks Lisa up and throws her over his shoulder. "Ahh, Sonny what the hell?" Lisa yells as she slaps his ass.

"Woah there feisty" Sonny laughs as he plops her on the bed.

Sonny pulls her into a sitting and pulls her t-shirt over her head. His mouth goes to one of her breasts, pulling her nipple into his teeth. Lisa moans. Sonny switches to her other breast. Lisa runs her fingers through his hair.

Sonny pushes Davis back on the bed and rips her pajama pants off. Sonny kisses down Lisa's naked body. Lisa's gently running her nails over Sonny's back.

Sonny kisses her inner thighs before beginning to stroke her mound.

"Oh, Sonny!" the new touch causing Davis to moan.

Sonny leans up and kisses her and he plunges two fingers into her. Lisa moans into the kiss. Sonny works his mouth back down her body. Sonny pauses before latching on to Lisa's center and smirks at her. "What do you say?"

"Please" Lisa responds

"Polite, but not what I'm looking for." Sonny says

"Ugh, fine you're not all talk." Lisa says rolling her eyes

"I guess that will work" Sonny laughs to himself. He is really enjoying have this power over her. She is such a badass and here she is begging for him to touch her.

Sonny begins to suck on Lisa

"Soonnnyyy" Lisa yells

Sonny continues until Davis begins to shake and tighten around his fingers.

Lisa collapse back breathing heavy "Holy fuck, how did you get so good at that?"

"Ha practice makes perfect" Sonny says as he lays down next to Davis and pulls her to him.

"Shit Sonny now you have set expectations high, just so you know." Lisa says matter of factly.

"I'm okay with that" Sonny chuckles

Lisa kisses Sonny and rolls so she's on top of him. "Whatcha doin there Davis?"

With a devilish smile Davis says "repaying the favor"

"I'm never one to turn that down, but you don't have to." Sonny says while playing with Lisa's hair.

"I promise I want to" Lisa says

"Well, in that case who am I to stand in the way of what you want." Sonny jokes

Lisa smiles at him will stroking him with her hand. Lisa begins to suck on Sonny's rock-hard member. "Shit Davis" Sonny grunts

Sonny wraps Lisa's hair in a fist and pulls back a little, "As much as I'm enjoying this, your mouth isn't where I want to be."

Lisa repositions herself so she is face to face with Sonny. He flips them over, so he is on top. Sonny lines himself up and enters her in one swift motion. "Fuck Sonny" Davis hisses.

"Davis you feel so good"

Lisa pulls Sonny down to her and kisses him

"Roll-over" Sonny says to Lisa as he pulls out.

Lisa rolls over onto her stomach and begins to get on all fours when Sonny pushes her against her "stay down" as he puts her legs together and reenters her.

"Shit baby" Davis yells loving the new angle very much.

Sonny keeps up the pace until he feels Lisa climax, which pushes him over the edge.

Sonny collapses on to Davis. "Damn Davis, I could do this every day for the rest of my life."

"Mm same Sonny, same"

They curl up together and fall asleep

Sonny is awoken by the morning light pouring into the bedroom "Jesus that's bright." Sonny looks down to find Davis cuddled against his chest. He manages to get out of bed and find his clothes without waking her.

Sonny makes his way out to the kitchen to get coffee. Sonny grabs a mug and turns back for the coffee maker when he spots his hat hanging in the kitchen "There you are." He says as he places his hat on his head.

Sonny is just starting to pour coffee into his mug when Lisa runs into the kitchen and jumps on Sonny's back "Oh, you're awake!"

"Damn Davis. Man, you scared the hell outta me."

Davis laughing "Oh I'm sorry."

"Made a mess here" Sonny says while checking his hat to make sure no coffee got on it. "Breakfast time" Davis says

"yeah" Sonny responds

Davis looks at Sonny as he walks to the sink to get a rag to clean up his mess "yeah"

"Alright, what we havin?" Sonny asks

Davis responds, "Oh I don't know what you makin?"

Sonny laughs "Okay well you gotta let my processors wake up before I can construct a meal of such fine company." He says while wiping the counter.

"mmmmk, well start unprocessing because I'm hungry." Lisa says as she turns and takes Sonny's hat off his head and places it on her head. "You gonna remember to take your hat home this time." Lisa says as she jumps and sits on the counter.

Sonny turns and looks at her "You know it is bad luck to separate a Texan from his hat before noon."

"It's bad luck? Okay how?" Davis asks with a smile

"Well last guy it happened to his horse got shingles. And that's actually a real thing, I know that. Yep." Sonny says while moving around the kitchen

"Okay and what happened to the last girl?" Lisa asks while stretching her legs out on the counter

"Well, a woman has never worn it before." Sonny says while pouring a cup of coffee for Lisa.

Lisa smiles and adjusts his hat.

Sonny looks up and hands Davis the cup "What are you staring at?"

"I'm just enjoying this moment." Davis says with a smile while taking a sip of her coffee.

Sonny laughs "Yeah" as he turns and looks at Davis.

"I'm gonna take a shower." Lisa says while getting off of the counter

"Okay." Sonny whistles "Hey Davis" Sonny motions for her to come back to him. Davis turns and walks back to him with a smile. Sonny tells her "my hat doesn't go in the shower" as he takes his hat off her head and places it back on his head.

Davis walks out of the kitchen.

Sonny walks over the fridge and opens the door "Whew, alright who wants sonny side up for breakfast?"

"Hey Davis where do you keep the cooking utensils and hot sauce and stuff" Sonny says while opening a drawer on the island. Sonny stares at it for a minute in disbelief, did he really just find Lisa's training manual for OCS? Sonny was mad. Sonny walks towards the bathroom, taps on the door "Davis, I gotta go." Sonny doesn't wait for a response. He can't think straight he's so pissed.

Sonny arrives at work and begins cleaning up his cage. Davis walks in, "Hey I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, well I thought I would grab the last two pairs of descent socks. You should order more before you leave us, Officer Lisa Davis."

Lisa turns to look at Sonny

"I'm not sure it's got a ring to it, one that I like anyway." Sonny says while adjusting his gear

"How did." Lisa clears her throat "I'm Sorry. Look I was trying to find a way to tell you."

"Oh, tellin the truth hard to figure." Sonny says while walking past her.

"Come on, it's not like I was lying." Lisa says in her defense

Sonny laughs "No, that's actually exactly what it was."

Davis responds, "Actually it wasn't."

"Look Sonny, since we." Lisa pauses "We should talk about it."

"No we shouldn't. You just gotta do what you gotta do. And that's leave. Truth is, you're right it was a bad idea from the start. Let's just keep it professional until you leave Bravo Team." Sonny says as he finishes cleaning his gear and walks out of the cages. Leaving Davis standing alone and confused.

Davis walks into her apartment alone. She sits on the sofa and begins to think. "I should have told him, but that was a complete over reaction. What am I doing here? I shouldn't be dating a member of Bravo Team anyways." Davis decides Sonny is right, they should just keep it professional until she leaves for OCS. There is no reason to throw their friendship away for a few fun times.

Sonny is sitting at the bar drinking. "Why do I care so much that she didn't tell me about OCS. We are just friends." Sonny's train of thought is interrupted by a very lovely young woman "Is this seat taken?"

Sonny looks up, pauses "No, have at it."

"Perfect" she says as she sits. "I like your hat" she says

Sonny chuckles "Thanks" he says as he pulls her chair closer to him. In this moment Sonny decided the best was to stop thinking about Davis and OCS was to spend the evening with this pretty little frog hog.


	8. Chapter 8

Davis walked into her apartment and collapsed the against her front door the second she closed it.  
Sonny technically died today.  
Her best friend technically died today.  
Davis had no idea how she held it together in command flashes back to her having to walk out and collapse. She lost it in the hallway.  
How did he have this effect on her? She had lost other teammates before, why was Sonny almost dying different.  
So they hooked up a couple of times, sure it was fun, but him discovering her OCS paperwork ended that real quick.

Davis gathered herself from the floor of her apartment and decided to take a shower. Maybe washing the day off will make her feel better.  
Davis walks into the bathroom and takes a good look in the mirror. She doesn't know the woman staring back at her. She has never been one to cry over SEAL, it was a personal rule. Just like not dating them she tells steps under the stream of hot water hoping it will relieve some of the stress of the day, instead she found herself crying harder. Davis sat on the ledge in the shower unable to find the strength to she felt she couldn't cry anymore Davis got out of the shower. She again looked in the mirror, this time was even worse, eyes red and puffy from crying and face pale.

She walked into her bedroom and flopped on her bed letting out a defeated sigh. Davis lay there for a minute, then she notices Sonny's t-shirt on the chair in the corner. Realizing it must have been thrown over there during one of their adventures.  
Lisa gets out of bed and grabs the shirt. She smiles, knowing how much Sonny loves this shirt. Davis berried her face in the shirt realizing it still smells like him. She pulls the shirt on hoping it will help her feel at least an inch closer to him. Davis curls up in her bed around a pillow.  
She quickly falls asleep from the stress of the day.

Sonny lay in sick bay trying to figure out what the fuck happened. His head and his chest are killing him. Sonny opens his eyes and sees the bright lights and closes them again.  
"Hey, Sonny open your eyes brother" Jason says.  
"I would, but those damn lights are bright as fuck." Sonny complains. Sonny notices it feels darker and attempts to open his eyes again. Sonny sees Jason on his left and Clay on his right. "What the fuck happened?" Sonny says as he continues to look around "Where is Lisa?" Sonny asks concerned.  
Jason puts his hand on Sonny's shoulder "Sonny we almost lost you in that tube."  
Clay looks at Sonny "Sonny we are still on the sub, so she's not here."  
Sonny looks at him "did you tell her I was sorry?"  
Clay laughs "Naw man you're alive, you gotta do that one yourself. Plus, I don't even know what I am apologizing for."  
"Good point blondie, don't worry about it." Sonny Says  
Jason looks at Sonny "What the fuck did you do to Davis?"  
"I, uh, I said some stuff I really regret." Sonny says making sure he didn't say anything now he would regret.  
Ray walks up to him "You know she's going to kick your ass for trying to die."  
Sonny goes to laugh but, it hurts "You're probably right."  
"We are going to let you rest man, let them know if you need us" Jason says patting Sonny on the shoulder.

Sonny laid back and closed his eyes and a sudden feeling of panic and not being able to breath overtook him. Sonny sat up and caught his breath. "Shit. I can't remember the last time I had a flash back like that." After a few minutes Sonny lays back down. In an effort to not think about the tube of death he starts to think about Davis. "Damn Davis is going to kick my ass… If she will even talk to me after my reaction to the OCS news." Sonny runs his hand over his face. Sonny keeps thinking about her. How badly he just wanted to hold her one more time. How badly he wanted to hear her laugh one more time. How badly he wanted to kiss her one more time. How badly he wanted to cuddle up to her and drift off to one of the best nights of sleep one more time. He just wanted to see her one more time.

Sonny must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew Jason was trying to wake him up. "Hey man it's time to go. Let's get you up." Clay and Jason help Sonny stand up.

As soon as the team landed back in Virginia Beach Sonny text Davis "Hey Davis just wanted to let you know I made it home safe and sound. Even though you probably know that already."  
Lisa feels her phone go off. She responds, "I'm glad you're okay."  
Sonny reads her reply and thinks to himself "at least she responded."

Sonny spent the next few days at home resting. He couldn't stop thinking of Davis and how horribly he had handled finding out is was going to OCS. Sonny tried to text her again, but she never responded to him. Sonny's mind was racing. He decided he couldn't lay around his house anymore and went to hunt her down on the base. Sonny found her in the cages checking equipment.  
"You avoiding me Davis?  
"No" Davis responds  
"No? Well, I'll tell you what, the upside to almost dying in a torpedo tube is I had a lot of time to dwell on my mistakes and I realize how I reacted to the OCS news probably wasn't one of my finest moments. When hell I should of just been happy for ya. So I lived and I wanted to tell you that I am happy for ya."  
Lisa turns and looks at Sonny looking annoyed "Sonny, when it looked like you weren't going to make it none of that stuff even mattered. I was just thinking about you."  
A cocky grin breaks out across Sonny's face "Oh yeah? I have that effect on people."  
Lisa give Sonny a harsh look "We are playing with fire."  
Sonny laughs "I would much rather play with fire than water at this point in my career."  
Lisa smiles and nods  
"Oh come on Davis with the whole OCS thing you know um our jobs really aren't"  
Davis cuts him off "Sonny I'm not even talking about the rules. Neither of us have a good track record with making a relationship work."  
Sonny shakes his head in agreement "That is true." Sonny pauses "who's to say we aren't the exception though"  
"You really believe that?" Davis counters  
Sonny pauses and thinks "I don't, I don't know."  
"Neither do I so, but losing our friendship isn't worth the risk."  
Davis walks out of the cages, leaving Sonny standing at the table trying to figure out what the conversion they just had meant.

Davis walked into the bathroom and looked into the mirror "Did I just make the right choice?"  
She paced back and forward in the bathroom trying to keep the emotions of the last week at bay. "He is alive and well and still your friend. You two will recover from this." She tells herself. Lisa dabs her eyes, takes a deep breath and exits the bathroom hoping not to see Sonny again.

Sonny got home and poured himself a drink. Sonny sat on his sofa, clearly defeated by his talk with Davis. Sonny fell asleep on his couch. He woke up to someone knocking on his door. Sonny got up, steadied himself, and walked over and opened the door. Sonny was shocked to see Davis standing on the other side. "I, uh, Davis what are you doing here?  
Lifting the bag from Sonny's favorite burger place "I thought you might be hungry, and let's face it, it's not like you will cook something."  
"Ouch, damn Davis. For your information I can take care of myself."  
"Oh, so you don't want this burger and onion rings?" Davis asks in and innocent tone.  
"Get your ass in here Davis" Sonny says grabbing the bag of food from her.  
Davis laughs and walks into Sonny's apartment. She pauses, the last time she was here they had a, uh real good time.  
Sonny walks into his kitchen and takes their food out of the to-go container and puts it on plates. He grabs two beers before walking back into the living room. He finds Davis sitting on his sofa staring off into space.  
"Here you go." Sonny says as he hands Davis her burger and beer.  
This brings Davis back to reality "Thank you" She says with a smile.  
Sonny sits down "You know you really didn't have to do this."  
"I know I didn't have to, but I wanted to." Lisa says  
"Well thank you very much" Sonny says with a shit eating grin  
"What the hell is that face for?" Davis asks while she rolls her eyes.  
"You just wanted to see my hot ass didn't you" Sonny says locking eyes with Lisa  
"Glad to know you almost dying in that tube didn't take away your humility." Davis shoots back  
"Listen Lisa, in all seriousness while I was stuck in there and when I, um, I knew the end was near. I was looking back on my life and the only thing, the only damn thing I regretted was how I treated you when I found the OCS paperwork. Lisa that was the only thing I could think about. I even told Clay to tell you sorry." Sonny takes a deep breath and a big swig of his beer.  
"Oh Sonny" Lisa reaches over and strokes his cheek. "You were a dick about it, but honestly I should have found a way to tell you earlier and that was my mistake. And when you got mad at me about it, I got defensive. I'm sorry sonny."  
"I know I overacted, I just, it was the thought of losing you scared the shit out of me." Sonny says putting his hand on her thigh.  
"I know Sonny we have been unstoppable together for so many years now. The thought of you not being by my side is crazy."  
Sonny leans forward and places his now empty plate on the coffee table, then reaches over and does the same with Lisa's. He moves towards Davis "So you forgive me?"  
Davis looks up at Sonny "promise to never do some shit like that again and yes."  
Sonny continued to move closer to Davis pushing her back against the armrest of the sofa, hovering over her "I promise."  
"Good' Davis says tilting her mouth up and capturing Sonny's lips.  
Sonny wraps his arms around Lisa's back and pulls her tight into him.  
"Mmm Sonny" Lisa moans  
Sonny kisses his way down her neck.  
"I take it you almost dying made you even hornier than normal, as has hard as it to believe you could get hornier." Lisa laughs  
"You have no idea how hard it is." Sonny says as he pushes his hard member into her thigh.  
Lisa reaches between them and grabs him through his jeans. Lisa moans feeling how hard she makes him. "Is that because of me?"  
Sonny growls in her ear as he grips her ass. "you bet your perfect ass it is."  
Davis unzips Sonny's jeans and reaches in and grabs his rock member and begins stroking him.  
"Fuck baby." Sonny moans  
Just as Sonny undoes Lisa's jeans their phones go off.  
"Are you fuckin kiddin me right now" Sonny yells  
Lisa tugs harder on his length "I need less than five minutes" she says with an evil smile.  
"You are a fuckin wet dream come true. You know that right? Sonny chuckles as he takes off his jeans and boxers. Lisa kicks off her pants.  
"Get on your knees" Sonny growls at Davis. She follows instructions and kneels on the sofa.  
Sonny slaps her ass and grabs her hair in a fist and enters her fast and rough.  
"Oh fuck Sonny. Yes" Davis moans at the sudden feeling.  
"And to think I almost died and without being able to feel you again. Fuck yes baby"  
Sonny knew he wasn't going to last long so he reached around the front of Davis and began to stroke her clit. 'MMM Sonny"  
That was all Lisa needed. She began to shake with a strong orgasm. Feeling her pushed Sonny over the edge. Sonny leaned forward and kissed her shoulder "That was quite enjoyable there Davis."  
"Seeing as we are probably about to spin up savor it." Davis said as she turned around and kissed him.  
Sonny pulled out of her and they both groaned at the loss of contact.  
When they were finished dressing, Davis grabbed Sonny by the shirt and pulled him into her and kissed him. "I am glad you didn't die."  
Sonny Langhs "I'm glad I didn't die too"

The team files into the briefing room. They find out about their mission and are advised wheels up in 2 hours. The team received a further briefing on the flight there. It was a tough mission that didn't go as planned. The team was split on the decision made, but in the end they pulled it off. After the team completed the mission, they were wheels up back to the states.

Davis found Sonny in his hammock tucked away towards the front of the plane all alone.  
Davis walked up to him holding a beer for him. She whistles at him and extends the beer.  
This wakes Sonny up and he lifts his hat from his face "woah look at you" he says as he takes the beer. "Bless your heart."  
Davis takes a seat across from him "So another international incident averted."  
"Unless one of Kande's men blows up the mall tomorrow then we will be asking the eternal question, what if for the rest of our days." Sonny says while cracking his beer open.  
"Yeah, but it wouldn't prove he was in that house." Lisa retorts  
Sonny leaning back into his hammock and putting an arm behind his head. "So I'm guessin you think we made the right call, being that you are so risk adverse and everythin."  
Lisa looks at him 'ha ha" Sonny laughs.  
Lisa "alright, I deserve that."  
"mmhm" Sonny says trying to hold back a cocky grin  
"Look I don't want to throw our friendship away on a whim, but I also don't want to spend the rest of my life wondering what if." Lisa says locking eyes with Sonny  
Sonny stares at Davis before speaking. "Oh, okay, uhhh, I'm not sure if it is the beer I am drinking or the sleeping pill I took, I'm not quite tracking what you are sayin. But uh are you sayin what I think you are sayin?  
Lisa smiles and shrugs her shoulder while taking a sip of her beer. "Yeah"  
Sonny smiles "Too good to resist" he says in a low voice.  
"Oh god, I'll see you on the ground." Lisa laughs as she walks away from Sonny  
Sonny chuckles and turns so he can watch her walk away looking very pleased with himself.

Once they are on the ground everyone gets off the plane and heads towards their cars. Sonny sees Davis putting the finishing touches on getting the equipment together to be taken in and stored. He decided to hang back for a while and wait for everyone to leave. Sonny found Davis in the cages. "You almost done there Davis?" Sonny askes as he enters the cages.  
"Two minutes" Davis responds without looking up.  
Sonny goes to reach for a piece of equipment "Don't you dare touch that. You will mess up my system." Davis scolds him  
Sonny drops it back where he found it. Sonny goes over to his cage opens it and sits down.  
After a couple of minutes Davis turns to Sonny "Okay I am done."  
"Fucking finally" Sonny says while walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her.  
"So impatient" Davis says playfully  
Sonny chuckles and kisses her.  
"Sonny" Davis tries to say  
Sonny responds by pushing by pushing her into his cage. Sonny sits on the bench and pulls Davis into a straddling position on top of him. Sonny moves his hands to her ass and pulls her as close to him as he can get her.  
Davis starts kissing Sonny's neck and runs her hands under his shirt up his chiseled torso. "Shit Lisa" Sonny says before pulling her head back by her hair and kissing her again. Just as Sonny did this, they heard the buttons on the coded door lock being pushed.  
Lisa jumps off Sonny and steps out of his cage leaning against the doorway just before Jason enters the room.  
Jason looks from Davis to Sonny "What's going on here?  
"Nothing" they said in unison  
Jason isn't buying it and this is written all over his face. "Does this have something to do with what Sonny asked us to tell you sorry for?  
"Yeah, he was just explaining." Davis says praying Jason wouldn't ask for more details.  
"What did he say anyways that was bad that it was one of his last thoughts.  
Sonny is watching Davis and Jason and thinks to himself "Is this guy for real? I know he is my team leader, but shit. Lay off man."  
Davis thankfully is thinking faster on her feet. "Well, Sonny doesn't like the guy I am dating, and he felt it was his place and business to inform me of that before you guys left for that spin up. And clearly his little time out in the tube knocked some sense into him."  
Jason laughs, "Damn Sonny. First off, let the woman live her life. Second, you have no place to talk about poor choices in dates."  
Davis with a victorious smile "Thank you Jason, that was my point."  
Jason grabs what he needed out of his cage. "On that note you to have a nice night and Sonny remember those who live in glass houses."  
Sonny turns "Yes sir, I know I shouldn't throw stones."  
Jason walks out and Sonny and Davis turn and look at each other. "That was way too close." Davis says shaking her head.  
"You should probably come over where we are safe from pryin eyes." Sonny says rubbing Lisa's arm.  
"I don't know Sonny I really want to sleep in my own bed." Lisa says  
"So I'll go to your house." Sonny says taking a step closer.  
"Like I just said, I want to sleep." Davis said  
"What you think I can't be a good boy and let you sleep?" Sonny asks with an evil grin  
"Considering you can't even say that with a straight face I am a little worried about it." Davis responds  
"Look I promise I'll behave, unless you tell me otherwise. Deal?" Sonny asks with a hopeful look on his face.  
"I guess, but we are sleeping. I am tired, I didn't have a nice hammock on that long plane ride." Davis says cracking a smile.  
They walk to their cars together.

Sonny follows Davis to her apartment.  
When they pull into the parking lot Sonny gets out of his truck quickly and runs over and opens Lisa's door for her. Lisa smiles "Sonny that's sweet, but you don't have to."  
Sonny leans down and kisses her "Davis baby, I am just being a gentleman, plus I want to. So let me." He says while smacking her on the ass.  
Davis laughs "Okay, Okay"  
Sonny wraps his arm around Lisa's waist and they walk to her apartment.  
Once they are inside Sonny pushes Davis against the wall and kisses her.  
Davis breaks the kiss "Sonny, I told you, we are just sleeping."  
Sonny plants one more good firm kiss on Lisa's lips "Okay" He says as he backs up from her.  
Davis walks towards her bedroom. She walks into the bathroom a few minutes later she reappears wearing one of Sonny's favorite t-shirts and cotton booty shorts.  
When Sonny sees this he seriously regrets agreeing to just sleep. "Damn Davis! I have been looking for that shirt."  
"Well you shouldn't have left it here." She says with a coy smile while walking towards him  
"You shouldn't have distracted me so much and I wouldn't have forgotten it." Sonny says while grabbing the exposed part of her ass.  
"Oh yes, it is all my fault, because you are just a big dumb man that can't think straight in front of a pretty girl, is that it?"  
"Now see here Davis, when you put it like that I am a little offended."  
"So not my fault is what you are saying?" Davis says as she flops over Sonny to get to her bed.  
Sonny laughs and falls back with her. "All you had to do was say you wanted to lay down."  
"That felt like a lot of work that I wasn't willing to put in."  
Sonny shakes his head and pulls her close to him. Sonny kisses the top of her head "Good night beautiful."  
Lisa looked up at Sonny "Good night handsome."  
As Sonny lay holding a sleeping Davis he thought his heart might explode. Sonny couldn't believe that he had feelings like this, not just physical, but emotional. This was completely new territory for Sonny, but with her he liked it. She was his girlfriend. For her he would do anything.


	9. Chapter 9

Lisa's sleep is disturbed by bright sunlight shining into her bedroom. When Lisa tried to roll her movement was stopped by Sonny's solid body. Lisa tried again, but Sonny tightened his grip on her. "Sonny let me roll over. I feel like I am looking at the surface of the sun."  
Sonny relaxes his arms and Lisa rolls, so she is facing him.  
Sonny begins to open his eyes and sees why Lisa wanted to rollover. "Shit yeah that's bright as hell."  
"I told you." Lisa says while cuddling into Sonny's chest.  
Sonny is awake now. "What time is it anyways?"  
Lisa mumbles into his chest "I don't know."  
Sonny looks at his watch and can't believe what he is seeing. It was 1130. "Holy crap Davis it's 1130."  
Lisa opens one eye and looks at him "How the hell did we sleep so late? Neither one of us are late sleepers."  
"Damned if I know, but what I do know is that I am hella hungry." Sonny says kissing the top of her head.  
"You're always hungry Sonny."  
"Listen here Davis, maybe if ya hadn't made me burn so many calories last night I would be okay."  
Davis props herself up on an elbow and pushes Sonny onto his back and then moves so she is straddling him "Oh yes, it is all my fault."  
"Now see this right here ain't helpin your case." Sonny says running his hands up her thighs.  
Lisa leans forward and kisses him "And where would Sonny like to go to eat?"  
Sonny gets a confused, but up to no good look on his face.  
Davis quickly stops him, "Damnit Sonny get your mind out of the bedroom, I mean food."  
"Oh in that case, um Mexican?" Sonny responds while looking up at Lisa and enjoying the view.  
"Why do you look at me like that?"  
Sonny pauses unsure if he should say what he is about to say. "I look at you like that because I love you."  
Lisa freezes "You what Sonny?"  
"You heard me. I'm in with love you Lisa." Sonny says while brushing her hair behind her hear.  
Lisa did hear him, but she couldn't believe what she was hearing. Sonny Quinn was telling her he is in loves her, and not just best friend loves her. Lisa smiles down at him "I love you too Sonny."  
"Oh thank God, ya had me really worried there." Sonny says with a chuckle  
"I just wasn't expecting you to say that." Lisa says. Her hands finding his hands and giving them a squeeze.  
"Uh, um did I mess up?" Sonny asked very concerned.  
"No honey you didn't." I am glad you feel the same way.  
"Okay, okay enough with the feelings. Lunch?" Sonny declares  
"And there is the Sonny I know." Lisa laughs.

"Yes, let me go take a shower." She says climbing off of Sonny.  
"No ma'am, not alone at least." Sonny says getting up from bed.  
"Is that so Sonny?"  
"It is most definitely so." Sonny says following her to the bathroom.  
Lisa turns to face Sonny. "No funny business."  
Sonny puts his hands up "Okay, Okay I'll be a good boy."  
Lisa laughs "You better"  
Lisa and Sonny shower. They get out and get dressed. Sonny comes up behind Lisa as she is doing her makeup and puts his arms around her.  
Lisa leans back into his chest. "I like this Sonny."  
"You like my sexy body pressed against yours?" Sonny says pulling her tight against him.  
"Well yes, but that isn't what I meant. What I was trying to say is I like waking up with you. Getting ready with you. I just like spending this time with you, no prying eyes and no walls up."  
"It is really nice ain't it." Sonny says kissing the top of her head.  
"Okay now let me go so I can finish getting ready. I'm starving." Lisa says standing up right again.  
"Only because I'm just as hungry as you." Sonny says letting go of her.  
Davis finishes her makeup. She walks out of her bedroom to find Sonny sitting on the sofa drinking a beer. "Okay babe I am ready."  
"Fantastic, who's drivin?"  
"I'll drive" Davis offers.  
"Let's get a move on I'm wastin away to nothin over here." Sonny says standing up.

Sonny and Davis walk down to Lisa's car and get in and she starts driving towards the restaurant.  
"Sonny do you think we should go to one that is further away?"  
"Davis, it is just lunch. We went to lunch together before. This is no different."  
"I guess you're right." Lisa says with a weak smile.  
"I am Lisa, it will be fine. We were close enough before that no one will question us hangin out." Sonny says squeezing her hand.  
"Only if you don't do that" Lisa says looking down at her hand that Sonny is now holding.  
"I'll keep my hands to myself I promise."  
"Okay" Lisa says feeling better. She begins to think Sonny is right, them having lunch together shouldn't be a big deal or raise any questions if someone was to see them.  
As Davis pulls into the parking lot Sonny raises her hand to his lips and kisses the back of his hand. "Last one I promise." He says  
Davis looks at him and can't believe how happy he makes her.

They walk inside and take their seats. The server brings them chips and salsa and takes their orders.  
"Oh man, I can't wait!" Sonny says as he dives into the chips.  
Lisa laughs at him "You would think you haven't eaten in a week."  
"Listen here Davis, it takes a lot to keep this up." Sonny says gesturing to his body.  
"Oh my god. You're ridiculous."  
"But you love me" Sonny says wiggling his eyebrows while popping another chip in his mouth.  
"You're lucky I love you as much as I do." Lisa says still giving him side eye.  
Their food arrives. Sonny's face lights up all over again.  
Sonny is about to dig in when his phone starts ringing. He looks down to see it is Jason. Sonny answers it. "Hey Jason. What's Up?"  
"Hey Sonny, Swanny is back in town. We are planning on going to the bar a little early tonight. I am assuming you'll be there."  
"Oh yeah. I ain't seen Swanny in forever. I'll be there for sure." Sonny says  
"One more thing Sonny. Do you mind telling Davis?"  
"Um, uh yeah. No problem Jason, I'll let her know."  
"Great. See you in a while."  
"Bye Jason."  
Sonny hangs up and puts his phone down and takes a bite of his food. He looks up at Davis who is waiting impatiently for him to tell her what was just said. "Jason said Swanny is back in town and we are going to the bar earlier than normal today. Oh and asked me to tell you, so her I am tellin ya."  
"Shit, I can't remember the last time I saw Swanny." Davis says before taking a bite of her food.  
They decide to hang out at the restaurant a little longer to kill time before going to the bar. When they were finished eating and drinking, they paid and walked out to Lisa's car.

Once in the car Davis leans over and kisses Sonny. "What was that for?" Sonny asks  
"For being so cute." Davis responds  
"I can't remember the last time someone called me cute." Sonny laughs  
"Well you are." Lisa says kissing him again.  
Davis straightens up "We can't show up at the bar together."  
Sonny wipes his hand down his face "Shit you're right. I guess we should swing by your place so I can get my truck."  
"Yeah, that sounds like a good plan." Davis agrees

Davis pulls back into her apartment complex and puts her car in park. Sonny leans across the center console and pulled Lisa into a deep kiss. Sonny tries to pull back, but Lisa pulls him back to her. Finally, she breaks the kiss.  
"Damn Davis"  
"What?" she asks  
"Usually I'm the one doin shit like that." Sonny says rubbing her thigh.  
"We are about to spend hours drinking with our friends and I can't touch that whole time." She wrapping her arm around his.  
"That's a mighty good point there Davis. Maybe we should go inside for a few minutes"  
"I don't think we will ever leave if we do that." She says  
Sonny laughs "You're probably right beautiful. I wouldn't want to leave once I got you naked."  
"That's my point Sonny"  
"Oh and you wouldn't feel the same way Davis?"  
"Did I say that? Now get out of my car before I change my mind."  
Sonny laughs and leans over and kisses her one more time before he gets out. "I love you. I'll see you at the bar. Drive safe baby."  
"I love you too Sonny."

Davis drives off towards the bar. Sonny gets in his truck and pauses before starting it. This was the first time he had been alone in a few days and it felt odd not having her by his side. He thought back on his day and smiled. He told Lisa Davis he was in love with her and she felt the same way. Sonny never thought he could have feelings like this, but here he is fallin hard for his right hand woman. Sonny starts his truck and drives towards the bar. He takes the long way to make sure he doesn't get there too close to Davis. When he pulls in, he sees her car already parked and her nowhere in the parking lot. Sonny parks, takes a deep breath and thinks to himself "Show time." Sonny walks in to find the whole crew there.

Sonny sees Davis standing next to Trent listing to Ray and Naima tell Jason some kind of story. Sonny decides to get a drink and say hi to Swanny. As he walks closer he finds Clay, Brock and a couple of beautiful woman crowed around listening to a Swanny tale. Sonny listens and gets a good laugh out of the story.  
Sonny decides he has waited a safe amount of time to go talk to Davis. He walks over to her "How are you today Davis?"  
She turns to face him. "I'm doing pretty good. What to go grab a shot?"  
"Have you ever known me to turn down a shot?"  
"Well in that case" Lisa points to the end of the bar away from Ray and Naima. They walk over there and order their shots.  
Sonny looks at Davis while leaning against the bar "So, you know, team's all here."  
Davis responds "Yeah"  
Sonny leans an elbow on the bar and looks at her "No better time than no to tell everybody."  
Davis looks at him a little shocked and leans in a little closer. "What do you want me to tell them? You want me to tell them that we're having an illicit affair?"  
Sonny placing their shots in front of them. "Ooh, illicit. I like the sound of that. Illicit. That sounds real dirty, huh?"  
They cheers and take their shots  
Sonny laughs  
Lisa laughs "You're horrible  
"Mm. NO, seriously, I'm talkin about OCS. Sonny says placing his shot glass back on the bar. "You know, you're leavin pretty soon, and you haven't said a word to anybody.  
Lisa retorts "Come on, Sonny. What, you want to steal Swanny's spotlight?"  
Sonny looks in the direction of Swanny "Swanny's always the spotlight."  
Lisa laughs  
"Don't worry about him. You know, why not now?" Sonny tells her  
"They're gonna be disappointed, you know, me going off to be a cake-eater.  
Sonny shakes his head. "No chance. You know that. They'll have your back." Sonny shifts "What's really stopping ya.?"  
Davis looks up at him. "What if I don't cut it? You know, I don't think I could, I couldn't handle coming up short."  
"There's nothing in life that I've ever seen that you can't handle. Okay? Now, look, before I made Green Team, I was always worried about washin out. And then I saddled up, and I'm livin my dream, okay? You've earned the right to live your dream. And you will. Okay?"  
Davis smiles at Sonny. She could not believe how incredibly sweet and supportive he was being. She loved that no one else saw this Sonny only her. Lisa responds "Okay."  
Sonny cocks his head to the side and with a silly inflection "Okay."  
This was helping give Davis the confidence she needed to tell the team. She responds "Okay" Again. "All right, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna do it." She says with a smile.  
Their phones ring. Sonny laughs "Oh, hesitation kills. Look at that."  
Davis responds "Ooh, saved by the bell. Saved by the bell."  
Sonny pays his and Lisa's bills. They walk out to their cars and drive to base.

Once in the briefing room Sonny takes his normal seat and Davis decides to sit next to him. Sonny has to fight the urge to smile as big as he can. She is sitting next to him. He can't believe how great it feels just to have her in a chair next to him. As Davis sits down, she can see Sonny's chest swell. She knows he likes her sitting next to him. She likes sitting next to him too.

Mandy talking snaps Davis out of staring at Sonny "Taimur Zaman. Hezbollah's biggest financier and mastermind." Mandy goes on to tell the team they are to eliminate him, and the shot has to be taken from Afghanistan not in Iran. The team begins planning and is unhappy about the lack of coverage the terrain provides. They decide to take the shot from the hide. While waiting for Zaman to arrive the team learns the meet is being moved to a different building. Jason and Ray decide to move to a new FFP. Once making it to the new FFP Jason and Ray are spotted by two kids flying a kite. Once the HVT arrives Jason and Ray see Zaman has a body double. The men have to take a minute to figure out which is which. Davis all of this unfold on ISR and for the first time she feels scared. Blackburn makes the call to call in the Marine QRF. Ray takes the shot and hits Zaman. The enemy fighters descend on Bravo 1 and 2. The Marine QRF lands and loads Bravo team. When the team is back on the C-117 everyone is relaxing when Blackburn announces Zaman is still. The mood in the aircraft falls.

Once the team lands, they head for the cages to gather their gear.  
Sonny asks the question "Hey, who's going out drinkin at the bar?  
Jason "Ah"  
Ray, "You know what I don't think I can handle this Frozen sing-along tonight. Uh, I'm in. Jace?"  
Jason "No, no I got plans.  
Davis rolls the last of the team's gear into the cages "Hey, I got something to say. Um."  
Everyone turns and looks at her.  
"I got accepted to Officer Candidate School. This was my last mission with you. And Uh it kills me to leave Bravo, and I'm sorry that I couldn't tell you till now."  
Clay is the first to speak "Wow you're leaving for good?"  
Davis shifts "For good. OCS is something I've been working toward, and hey, you know, maybe I don't make it through, but I, I got to figure out if I have what it takes."  
She looks to Sonny for support, he locks eyes with her and gives an approving wink.  
Davis continues "If I've learned anything from working with you guys, it's being the best, you can't be afraid to fail."  
Jason pauses "Well, okay, you joking about this?" While walking towards the cooler and picking up a beer.  
Davis responds "I am not. I am very serious.  
Jason "Cake-eater. All right, well, what makes you think you might not make it?" Jason walks towards Davis and opens the beer "You're gonna make it." He hands her the beer "You know what? I'm not gonna salute you." He says has he salutes her.  
Davis take a much-needed deep breath.  
The room erupts in laughter.  
Clay pats Davis on the shoulder. "I am sorry to see you go, but good for you."  
Davis smiles the relief she feels is unmeasurable  
Sonny looks at her, all he wants to do is walk over to her and wrap his arms around her and tell her how proud of her he is.  
Ray closes the door to his cage. "I'll see you guys at the bar."  
Jason closes the door to his cage as well "I'll see you guys later." Jason and Ray exit the room.  
Sonny looks at Clay "You ready to get our drink on tonight blondie?"  
"Maybe I'll drink you under a table tonight brother." Clay laughs  
"impossible" Sonny responds  
Clay turns to Davis. "Davis I'll see you at the bar?"  
"Of course you will." Lisa says with a smile  
Clay locks his cage and walks out.

Sonny leans against his cage and locks eyes with Davis "C'mere" he says in a low voice  
"Sonny we are at work"  
"Can you please just get your ass over here so I can tell you how proud I am of you." Sonny says holding his arms open, inviting her in.  
Lisa huffs, but walks to him. He wraps her in his strong arms "I am so proud of you. You're gonna be a damn fine officer."  
"Sonny..." She says running he hands across his back.  
"I really am and I'm one lucky guy to get to call you my girlfriend" He says leaning his head down and capturing her lips.  
Lisa breaks the kiss. "I love you."  
"I love you too." Sonny says dropping his arms from around her.  
Lisa steps back. "I am going to go home and change."  
"Sounds like a good plan Officer Davis." Sonny says with a twinkle in his eye.

Sonny and Davis walk to their cars. "I'll see you at the bar beautiful." Sonny tells Lisa  
"See you there" She respond with a huge smile.  
Lisa gets in her car and takes a deep breath and thinks to herself "They really do support me. And Sonny, he's so sweet. I can't believe I have to leave him." Lisa gets home and changes quickly.

When see arrives at the bar she finds the whole gang there. She sees Sonny sitting at the bar with Brock. She gets her drink and goes over to the pool table to watch Clay and Swanny play.  
Sonny stands from the bar and turns, enjoying the view of Lisa leaning against a table. "Good Goddamn she's hot." He thinks to himself. He walks up to her and leans against a post. Lisa turns and smiles at him.  
"You want to leave at different times and rendezvous later? He asks with a look of trouble.  
Lisa responds with a laugh "I think I'm gonna stay and hang out with clay and Swanny a little bit."  
Sonny takes a sip of his beer and mumbles "Mm-hmm"  
Davis asks "Tomorrow?"  
Sonny responds, "Well, yeah, you know, it just hit me that you're really leaving, huh?"  
Lisa responds, "You hate that I'm gonna be a cake-eater, don't you?  
Sonny looks at her with soft eyes "Nah, I just, just hate that you're leavin."  
Davis gives him a knowing look.  
Sonny turns to leave "Giddyup, little darlin'. Let's go." He says with a laugh before walking out of the bar.

Lisa pauses for a second before coming to her senses and following Sonny out of the bar. Sonny is unlocking his truck door when Lisa runs up behind him and jumps on his back and kisses him.  
"Damn Davis, you know, a man could really get used to being treated like this."  
"Oh is that so?" She asks while sliding off his back.  
Sonny wraps his arms around her waist "It is. I thought you were gonna stay for a while?"  
"I was until you were looking all sexy and shit." She says running her hand down his torso.  
"Well shit Lisa. What did I do to deserve this?" He says before kissing her neck.  
"Your girlfriend can't just enjoy being with her boyfriend."  
"Of course, ya can." Sonny says running his hands down her back and grabbing her ass.  
"I'm going to go to get in my car now and drive my house. Are you going to join me?"  
"You fuckin bet I am." Sonny says before kissing her deeply.  
Lisa pushes him off her. "Let's get a move on."  
"Okay, okay, I'll see you there." Sonny says.

Lisa pulls into her apartment complex and Sonny pulls in right behind her. She gets out of her car and Sonny is right there pulling her into him. "Damn Sonny."  
"What? I would have fucked ya in the bar parking lot if ya would have let me." Sonny tells her.  
"You're acting like it has been weeks. It has been like two days."  
"If you don't start walkin I'm pickin ya up and throwing ya over my shoulder."  
"I feel like that might draw too much attention Sonny."  
"Then walk" He says turning them to move towards the building.

They make it to her door. Sonny wraps his arms around her waist and attaches his lips to her neck. She unlocks the door and Sonny pushes them inside. Sonny kicked the door closed.  
He pushes Davis against the wall, capturing her lips in a deep kiss. Lisa runs her hands from Sonny's shoulders, across his massive chest, and down his abdomen. Her hands stopping at the hem of his shirt. Davis tugs his shirt up. Sonny breaks the kiss pulling his hat off and throwing it to the side. Lisa pulls his shirt over his head and immediately splays her hands over his torso and begins kissing down his chest to his abdomen. Davis kneels down and unbuckles Sonny's belt and undoes his jeans.  
Sonny tangles his fingers in her hair and tugs back on her head. "Not what I want Davis."  
"Um did you fall and smack your little head on that opp? Since when does Sonny Quinn turn down head?"  
"Since he wants to be inside his girlfriend." He says while pulling her back to her feet by her arm.  
"Bedroom?" Lisa asks while Sonny pulls her shirt over her head.  
"Nope." Sonny chuckles "Don't tell me you can't keep up there Davis."  
Davis laughs and wraps her arms around Sonny's neck "You never have to worry about that cowboy."  
"Good" Sonny says, taking her bra off. Davis unwarps her arms from Sonny's neck allowing her bra to fall to the ground. Sonny reaches down and takes her breasts into his hands. Davis moans and reaches between them and grabs Sonny's erect member. "Shit Davis, I need you. Now!"  
"What are you waiting for?" Davis asks before kissing his neck.  
Sonny undoes her jeans and pulls them down. "Here I was worried ya weren't gonna keep up with and here ya are with no panties on." Sonny says while running a finger over her dripping wet slit.  
"I have to keep you on your toes." Davis says while reaching for Sonny's length.  
In a low husky voice Sonny tells Lisa "Hop on little darlin'."  
"Fuck Sonny" She says while wrapping her arms around his neck and jumping into his arms. Sonny loops his arms around her legs and lowers her on to his length. "OH fucking shit Sonny. That feels good."  
"Fuck yeah ya do baby." Sonny says. Davis leans her head down and kisses Sonny. Sonny continues at this pace. Lisa starts moaning louder. "You as close as me baby?" He growls  
"Shit yes Sonny"  
"Good" he says as he picks up the pace. Before he knew it, he felt Davis squeezing him. This pushes Sonny into his climax. "Fuck Lisa." Sonny, still holding Lisa moves so she is leaning against the wall. Sonny rests his head on her chest "Goddamn Davis."  
Lisa kisses his forehead "Mm Sonny that was great."  
Sonny mumbles "mmhmm"  
"You know you can put me down if you want."  
"Yeah, I reckon I could." Sonny says kissing her neck.  
Lisa leans forward and tightens her arms around his neck. Sonny detangles his arms from her legs. She stands up and pulls Sonny to her kisses him. "Bedroom now?"  
Sonny laughs "Yes, ma'am we can. You wore me slap out."  
"Oh, I'm sorry I wore you out? You're the one that wanted to fuck me standing up." Davis laughs  
"So ya didn't enjoy that?" Sonny asks with a cocky grin  
"Oh I very much enjoyed it." Lisa said walking toward her bathroom.

Sonny goes into the kitchen to get some water and hears the shower start running. Sonny stops and thinks how lucky he is. He decides to join Davis in the shower. When he walks into the bathroom he finds Davis already in the shower. He opens the door and steps in. She turns "Hi"  
"Hi." He says before planting a quick kiss on her lips.  
They stood there wrapped in each other's arms enjoying the hot water. When they finished showering, they got out and dried off.  
Sonny walks into the bedroom and throws himself on the bed. "Damn Davis, I hate to admit this, but uh ya wore me the fuck out babe."  
"I must say you deserve to be tired after that performance." Lisa laughs  
"Glad you approve." Sonny says shifting so she can lay next to him.

Lisa climbs onto the bed and cuddles up to him. She nuzzles into his chest. She hears his breathing deepen and knows he asleep. Lisa lays with Sonny holding her close unable to believe he was hers. She spent so many years watching him go from woman to woman without a care in the world and now here he is committed to and in love with her. Lisa drifted off to sleep feeling more at peace than she had in years.


	10. Chapter 10

Lisa wakes up and rolls over and finds the bed next to her empty. She stretches and sits up. She stands "Crap it is cold in here" She thinks to herself. She makes her way over to Sonny's dresser and pulls out a sweatshirt and puts it on over her pajamas. She walks out into the living room and looks into the kitchen and can't help but laugh at what she finds. Sonny is in the kitchen dry rubbing the meat for her party. He is wearing a wife beater, some gray sweats and his cowboy hat and singing along to the county station on the radio.  
"Well good mornin there little darlin'." He smiles at her "Want to come and help me rub my meat?" He says wiggling is eyebrows.  
She walks over to him and wraps her arms around him "That's not the meat I like to rub."  
"Damn Davis." He leans his head down and kisses her.  
"I can't believe today is my going away party."  
"I know baby. Where has the time gone?"  
"That's a damn good question Sonny? It seems like just yesterday we were kissing in the bar for the first time. And now here we are, me watching you rub your meat."  
Sonny laughs "Woah now, I offered to let you help. But you're too late now, I'm done. This is one of the few times Ima ask ya this, can you let go of me so I can wash my hands."  
"Fine, I guess I can." She says dropping her hands from around his waist.  
Sonny turns to her while drying his hands. "Ya know baby, as much as I am enjoyin this moment, Clay is gonna be here in like an hour to pick all of this shit up to help me take it to the park and I just don't think you wearin my sweatshirt and a pair of booty shorts would go over very well. Or it would at least lead to a fuck ton of questions." He says wrapping his arms around her waist.  
"Fuck. I just want more time with you Sonny." She says lying her head on his chest.  
"I know Lisa. We had all of those years and we finally go and decide there is somethin between us when you get accepted to OCS."  
"Funny how life works isn't?" She says smiling up at him.  
"That it is." Sonny says before capturing her lips and pulling her tight against him. He pulls back and lets go of her "Okay now go get ready, so hopefully it looks like you just came over this mornin."  
"I guess I have to, don't I?" She says turning to walk back to the bathroom.

Sonny goes back to cleaning up the kitchen and getting the food ready to be moved.  
When he is done heads for his bedroom to change before Clay gets there. He walks in and finds Davis doing her makeup in jeans and a bra. Sonny walks up behind her and rests is hands on her hips "Damn Davis ya get hotter every time I see ya." He says planting soft kisses on her shoulders.  
"Thanks Sonny." She says laying her head back against his chest. "I'm really going to miss this."  
"I know. I'm gonna too." The doorbell ringing breaks Sonny of his train of thought. "Shit, he's early."  
"It's okay. I'm ready, I just need to put my shirt on. You get dressed. I'll get Clay." Lisa says stepping away from Sonny and grabbing her shirt.  
"Deal. I'll see you in a few minutes." Sonny says heading for his closet.

After putting her shirt Davis heads for the front door. She opens the door to find not only Clay, but Trent too. "Hey guys!"  
"Uh hey Davis, didn't expect to see you here." Clay says a little confused while stepping though the door.  
"Oh yeah, I woke up early and couldn't go back to sleep, so I thought I would come over and see if I could help Sonny with anything." Davis says praying they buy it.  
"You can't help with your own party prep, that's not how it works Davis." Trent says.  
Davis lets out the breath she didn't realize she was holding in. "Like I can trust you boys to plan this, please."  
"Ouch Davis. Damn shots fired." Clay laughs.  
"So where is Sonny anyways?" Trent asks  
"Oh, he's changing into his, uh party clothes, as he put it." Davis says.  
"Party clothes, that guy is a mess." Trent says  
"Anyways the real reason we came here. So, all of this is going?" Clay asks pointing to the stacks of plates, dishes, coolers and beer.  
"Yes, and there's a bunch of stuff in the fridge too." Davis says  
"Don't forget the meat, Davis would be very disappointed if she didn't get my meat. We all know how much she loves it." Sonny says walking into the room and heading straight to the fridge to pull out the trays of seasoned meat. Lisa feels herself starting to turn red and follows Sonny into the kitchen hoping Trent and Clay couldn't tell.  
Trent and Clay look at each other trying to figure what the fuck Sonny meant. "Damn Sonny, you trying to tell us something?" Clay asks.  
"That y'all are about to enjoy some very fine Sonny Quinn barbecue." Sonny says turning around to face Clay and Trent.  
"If you say that's it" Trent says.  
Davis has finally regained her composure "What the fuck are you two trying to say?" She impresses herself with the seriousness of her tone. It catches both Clay and Trent off guard. "Nothing" Clay and Trent say in unison.  
"Good" Davis responds as Sonny continues to say quite while loading the coolers.  
The four finish getting everything together in the apartment and head down to their cars. They pack everything into Lisa's car and Trent's truck. "Prefect" Davis says when they are finished.  
"Davis you're the guest of honor you can't drive yourself." Trent says  
"Don't worry Sonny is going to be my chauffeur." She says patting Sonny on the shoulder.  
"Damn Davis is that all I am to ya? I'm a little hurt." Sonny says trying his best to sound hurt.  
"Of course not. You're going to feed me too." She says smiling at him.  
"Okay, enough talk let's get this show on the road." Clay says clapping his hands together.  
"You got it." Sonny says, excited to be alone with Lisa again.

Clay and Trent get back in Trent's truck.  
Lisa and Sonny get in Lisa's car. Lisa turns to Sonny "I would be disappointed if I didn't get your meat because I love it so much? Really Sonny, really. Did that really seem like the best thing to say to Clay and Trent."  
"Everyone loves Sonny's barbeque. Plus, I am known for sayin dumb shit like that, no one should bat and eye at it."  
"I hope you're right Sonny."  
"I am sweetheart, don't worry. At least you were full dressed, that would have raised more questions." Sonny tells her while placing his hand on her thigh.  
"Oh god, that's a good point." She says placing her hand over his.  
At the light a couple blocks from the park Sonny pulls up to a stop light "Davis baby, look at me." She turns her head towards him. "I love you."  
Davis smiles and kisses Sonny. When they break apart so Sonny can start driving again, she looks at him "I love you too."  
Sonny pulls into a parking spot "Ya ready baby?" he asks  
"As I will ever be. Tell me this isn't going to suck." She says taking a deep breath.  
"It ain't gonna suck, you'll see."  
"Thanks Sonny. Okay let's do this." She says smiling at him.  
"Yes Ma'am" He says with a cocky grin.

Blackburn and Brock meet Davis and Sonny at her car. Lisa heads for the trunk, Blackburn stops her "It's your party you don't get to lift a finger."  
"I'm not inept Blackburn." Lisa responds  
"Of course you're not, but this is a party to celebrate you becoming an officer. You get to relax."  
"Okay fine." Lisa says taking a beer out of the cooler. She sat at a picnic table and watched the guys unload the cars. Jason and Emma arrive shortly after and Emma starts to set up the tables and against protest Lisa helped Emma to set up the tables.  
Emma turns to Lisa "Ha, wow you really don't listen to the guys do you."  
Lisa turns and smiles "Listen Em, when you live in a man's world you have to have bigger balls than them. I respect the hell out of all them and trust them with my life, but if it doesn't pertain to work hell no I don't listen to them."  
Emma laughs "Aren't you worried about scaring them?"  
"A bunch of tier one SEALS? Hell no." Davis says a little confused.  
"I guess not the team, but guys in general?" Emma asks a little unsure of herself.  
Lisa looks at Emma. "Emma sit down."  
"I'm not looking of the talk or anything." Emma says  
"Of course you're not. Nor is that what I am trying to say to you. Never be worried about scaring a guy away. If he is intimated by you or this crazy ass family you have been born into, then he isn't the right guy for you. I know that's kind of a hard thing to accept now, but I just need you to trust me on this. One day you will find a guy who supports you no matter what and that understands you almost better than you understand yourself. But until then enjoy your life in New York, be happy, be free, and have fun, but be safe." Lisa says with a smile.  
"Wow Davis. Do you really mean all of that? I feel like my Dad wouldn't like you telling me to be free and live my life."  
"You may not be wrong, but he would approve of everything else I said. He just wants the best for you. He just doesn't know how to use his big boy words." Lisa says with a laugh.  
"That's for sure, he has no idea how to use his big boy words or accept that I am growing up, yet he treats me like an adult in so many ways." Emma says with a huff.  
"I know Emma, I think he is torn between you being very responsible and able to take care of yourself and your brother, but still being his baby. Dads are funny that way." Lisa says nudging Emma's shoulder. She looks up to see Ray and Naima coming towards them. "Just remember to follow your head and your heart. Oh, and cut your Dad a little slack it has been tough on him. Also, I am always here if you need me."  
"Thank you, Lisa, I needed to hear that." Emma says giving Lisa a hug.  
"Hey Davis, happy going away party." Ray says to her.  
"Thanks Ray." Davis says smiling.  
"Congrats Lisa." Naima says pulling her into a hug.  
"Thank you for coming." Lisa says

Davis spent the next bit talking with everyone that had come to send her off.  
"Hey Davis, you know what is taking Sonny so long?" Jason asks  
"He would probably tell you, you can't rush perfection, but I'll go check." Davis responds.  
As she walks up the stairs to the grill she can't help, but admire how hot Sonny looks. "Mr. Quinn." She says walking up behind him and seeing no one else is up there with him.  
"Mmhmm." He responds without turning around.  
"You are about to have a mutiny down there if you don't serve up soon. She says standing close enough for his arm to brush against her chest.  
Sonny continues to flip the grilling meat over. "The tri-tip wants what the tri-tip wants." He says with a chuckle.  
She smiles looking at the grill. "God, 12 weeks without your barbecue?"  
In a low voice Sonny replies "Yeah"  
"I'm gonna miss it."  
"That's not the only thing you're gonna miss." He says with a cocky smile and laugh.  
Lisa looks around to make sure no one can hear their exchange. "I'm gonna miss that a little bit, I think. Not as much as your barbecue. She says smiling at him and bumping his hip with hers.  
Sonny looks back at the grill. "Yeah? Well, you know the time's gonna fly by. Don't you worry." He says locking eyes with her.  
Lisa turns her attention to the grill. "So, how do you know it's done?"  
"Well, here give me your hand." Sonny says sitting his beer and the tongs down. Sonny takes her hand in his. "When the meat feels like the skin between your thumb and the mat of your finger. See here." He says squeezing her hand. "Like that. Yeah, touch the meat."  
Lisa leans forward to feel a piece of meat, Sonny never letting go of her hand. Lisa turns and takes Sonny's hand with her free hand and they lock eyes "It's done." She whispers.  
Sonny's gaze lingers on Lisa before he turns back to the grill. "Let's go feed the wolves."  
Sonny and Davis carried all of the food from the grill down to the table to be served. As the turn for the stairs Sonny turns to Davis and says, "I really like a woman who knows how to handle my meat." With a wink  
"You'll be saying that for real tonight." Lisa says as she walks past him. Sonny freezes, this was the woman he had fallen in love with. How on earth did he get so lucky?  
Davis arrives at the table and sits the first of tray down. Sonny walks up next to her and sits the tray he is carrying down and leans over to Davis. "Ya may regret that." He growls in her ear.  
"Doubtful." Lisa says while arranging food on the table.

Everyone ate, drank and talked. Davis was presented with a trident and everyone gave her a warm send off. She had said goodbye to everyone but Bravo Team and everything, but one cooler had been loaded back into her car. Bravo Team sat around the grill that they had turned in to a fire pit talking and drinking.  
Trent looks at Davis, "So who are you going to miss the most?"  
"I am going to miss all of you guys." Davis says smiling  
"Are you looking forward to OCS?" Clay asks  
"I am not going to lie, I am freaking the fuck out.  
Sonny reaches over and places a supportive hand on her shoulder. "Ya know you're gonna do great Davis."  
"Yeah for once Sonny's right." Jason adds.  
"Thank you guys. I really hope you're right." Davis says trying to sound more sure of herself.  
Brock looks at Davis, "Tell me something Davis, what has Sonny so happy?"  
Davis looks at him confused. "uh"  
Clay chimes in "Yeah he hasn't been after me to go out drinking and picking up women. Does that mean he has a *gasp* girlfriend?"  
"Why the hell are you asking me that?" Davis shoots back.  
"That's a good point guys. And Davis you're getting asked because you know everything about Sonny." Ray adds.  
"Why not just ask Sonny." Davis says looking to Sonny for help.  
"Because he's impossible to get a straight answer from. Hell, he never even told us why he asked Clay to tell you sorry." Jason pipes speaks before Davis could think of a comeback. "Because it ain't any of y'all's business who I'm datin."  
"Ha so you are dating someone." Jason yells  
"Ain't no of ya damn business." Sonny grumbles  
"See this is why we ask Davis." Brock says laughing.  
"Davis ain't gonna tell ya shit either. She would never fail in her duties as the right hand woman. Ain't that right Davis?"  
"That's right Sonny." Lisa manages through her laughter.  
Ray looks at Sonny. "What a you going to do without Davis? I mean you two have been working together for like a decade right?"  
Sonny pauses, this is the one thing he has been trying so hard not to think about. "Ya know Ray, that's a damn good question."  
"He's right who the fuck's going to drag you out of a strip club at sunrise?" Trent says with a laugh.  
"Or are his strip club days over now that he has this mysterious girlfriend." Clay points out.  
"I hate all y'all." Sonny says.  
Everyone laughs. Once the laughter dies out everyone sits quietly. All realizing this may be the last time they are all together.  
"Well guys, thank you all so much for this, but you guys wore me out and I am ready for my bed. I will miss all of you and I can't wait to see you after OCS." Davis says. She hugs all of them goodbye. And everyone starts to trickle off to their cars.

Davis was looking around for her keys "Shit where are my keys" she says out loud.  
Sonny turns and jingles the keys. "I got them there Davis. Seein as I drove ya here and I'm drivin ya home." He stepped closer so no one could hear "To rock your world."  
"Don't think that is going to be one sided cowboy." She says walking towards her car. Blackburn stops her. "Davis, I just wanted to say congrats again. I am so happy for you."  
"Thanks again Blackburn." She says hugging him.  
Blackburn opens her car door for her. "and good luck. I'll see you on the other side."  
"Thank you I feel like I am really going to need it." She says before Blackburn closes her door for her.

Once alone in the car with Sonny Lisa lets out the breath she was holding in. "Holy fuck. I thought he heard us."  
"No one heard us baby, don't worry."  
"How are you so sure Sonny?"  
"Shit Lisa, I ain't, but I gotta have a little faith. Plus no one is that interested in what we have to say to each other anyways. And that whole best friends for almost a decade really works to our advantage."  
"All good points. I guess I worry a little too much. Thank you for keeping my grounded." She says reaching out and taking his hand.  
"Ya are most welcome there beautiful."  
"Holy shit Sonny, I leave for OCS in three days."  
"And you'll do amazing. Ya crush everythin ya damn do in life, this ain't gonna be any different."  
"I hope, but I really meant was we only have three more days together." She says looking at him.  
"I know baby. We gonna make the most of it. And we gonna have some good memories to carry us through this 12 weeks." He says with a wink.  
"I have a funny feeling that will be the last thing I will be thinking about during OCS. I'm leaning more towards I am just going to be wishing you were lying beside me and holding me."  
"Don't get me wrong Ima miss that too. I'm really gonna miss havin my right hand woman to party it up with in the Philippines.  
"God, I know. Why couldn't I have gotten one more Gucci deployment with the team. We would have had a great time in the Philippines together. Although we may have gotten ourselves into some serious trouble."  
"Ya ain't wrong there Davis. It could have gone sideways for sure."  
Sonny pulls into his apartment complex and parks. "I'll come back and get this stuff out later."  
"Are you sure?" She asks  
"Yeah, I could really use to just go to bed right now." Sonny says with a yawn.  
"That could work." Lisa says with a smile. They get out of Lisa's SUV and walk inside.

Lisa walks through the door first, Sonny closes the door behind them. He walks up to her and wraps her in his arms. "Alone at last." He whispers in her ear before kissing her neck.  
"Finally" She says turning her head to the side to meet his lips.  
Sonny runs his hands up and down her sides before starting to unbutton her shirt.  
"I thought you were tired?" Lisa asks when Sonny breaks the kiss and motions for her to turn around.  
"I was, but then I got to touch ya again and now all of a sudden that's all I can think about."  
"Funny how that works isn't?" she says pulling the him of his shirt up. He throws his hat on the sofa and allows her to pull his shirt off. She immediately runs her hands over his defined chest and abs. He runs his hands from her ass up her sides to her shoulder and pushes her shirt and jacket off. Sonny's lips are on her newly exposed skin the second her shirt is off. He reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. Sonny moves his hands to her breasts, squeezing them and pinching her nipples. "Oh Sonny" Lisa moans. While moving her hands to his belt buckle. She undoes his belt and jeans, she reaches her hand inside his jeans, finding him rock hard already.  
"Mm Lisa." He moans as she strokes his member. "I want ya to ride my dick baby." He says before kissing her again.  
Lisa moans into the kiss. Sonny reaches between then and unbuttons Lisa's jeans. They break apart and remove their remaining clothing.  
Sonny sits on the sofa. Lisa stands in front of him. Sonny runs his hands up her things until he reaches her core. "Baby, I can I just tell ya I ain't never gonna get sick of finding you drippin wet for me." He says as he pushes two fingers into her.  
"Oh fuck Sonny. You have no idea what you do to me." She goes to step forward to straddle him, but he stops her. "Turn around baby. I want to watch your ass bounce." Sonny says in a growl.  
"Really?" She says leaning forward to kiss him.  
"Really." He says slapping her ass.  
She turns, bends over a little and shakes her ass at him. Sonny groans and strokes himself. "Get your ass over here." He growls at her.  
Lisa steps back and straddles his legs. He lined himself up with her entrance and she sunk down on his member, taking all of him. "Fuck Sonny." She moans.  
"Shit baby you feel so good." Sonny says running his hands down her back.  
Lisa leans forward and places her hands on his legs and started to bounce up and down. Sonny leans back and watches her. "Fuck baby. You're so fucking hot. This is amazing."  
"Glad your enjoying yourself." Lisa says leaning her head back.  
"And ya ain't?" Sonny asks while running his hands up her torso to her breasts and giving them a hard squeeze.  
"No baby, I am." She says picking up the pace.  
"Davis baby, I ain't gonna lie, this is a lot of uh, visual stimulation, if ya will. And, uh" The rest of Sonny's sentence was cut off by the feeling of Lisa's inner muscles tightening around him. This pushes Sonny into his climax. Davis flops back onto him. He kisses her neck, "That was amazin Davis."  
"Good" She says shifting to stand up.  
Sonny pulls her tight against him "What's wrong?"  
"Nothing." She replies flatly.  
"Damnint Davis. Don't be like that. Tell me what's wrong."  
"Nothing is wrong. I, it's, just the thought of us not making it through OCS."  
"We are gonna make it Lisa, don't worry." Sonny says stroking her hair.  
"I hope you're right Sonny." She says standing up and walking towards the bedroom.

Sonny sits on the sofa for a minute. He knows they need to talk about OCS and what they plan on doing. He decides he will bring it up in the morning. He gets up and walks into the bedroom and finds Davis already in bed asleep. He gets in as quietly as possible and drapes a protective arm over her.

Lisa wakes up the next morning to the sound of Sonny's snoring. She groans and checks her phone and decides it time to get up. She gets up and finds some pajamas to put on and wonders out into the kitchen looking for something to eat. She opens the fridge and finds a giant pan of strawberries. She is confused, but figures why not. She sits alone with her thoughts. Not long after she sits down, she hears Sonny start to move around.

Sonny exits his bedroom dressed and carrying a backpack to add to his deployment stack. "You know, I like the work Lisa, definitely like me some Party Lisa, but I'll tell ya what, kind of like this Lisa the best." Sonny says walking into the living room and zipping his backpack.  
"Oh, you like this sweatpants, no makeup, gorging on strawberries Lisa?" Lisa asks while taking a bite of a strawberry.  
Sonny leans against the wall and smiles "Yeah."  
Lisa looks down at the pan full of strawberries. "Why do you have so many strawberries?"  
Sonny shifts. "Oh, uh, well, I needed the crate." Sonny says walking towards a set of cabinets.  
"The crate?" Lisa repeats confused.  
"Yeah, 'cause…" Sonny says tapping his fingers on the top of the cabinets and squatting down. "Ya see, I thought I'd, uh well." He pauses." I, I, I got ya, like, a, well it's like a" he says sitting the crate on the table and knocking over a pill bottle. "Uh, oh sorry." Sonny sets the crate down "It's a going away pallet. It's for ya." He says backing up a little.  
Lisa looks up at him shocked he put this much thought into a gift for her. She felt so loved in this moment. She could care less what was in it, just the simple fact that Sonny thought to do it and how adorably uncomfortable he was presenting it to her was simply enough.  
"Uh, the big one there, that's, those are, those are top-notch chocolates. Lisa smiles as she picks them up and holds them to her.  
"I'll bet they're good currency in OCS. It's like cigs in prison. Might save ya from getting shivved. Sonny says with a laugh  
Lisa smiles up at him. "I don't think there's a lot of knife fights going down at OCS, but, um, thank you.  
They smile at each other and Lisa sits down the chocolates and reaches back into the crate and pulls out shoeshine and smiles.  
"Keep them boots shiny" Sonny replies  
"Okay, Thank you." She says dropping the shoeshine back in the crate and pulling out the CD. She laughs "Are you serious right now? Officer and a Gentleman?"  
"It's a damn fine film." Sonny defending his choice. "Although, now that I think of it, it does seem to make OCS, ya know, a little ripe for romance."  
"Do you just think, that, like every man is trying to seduce me?" She says standing up.  
"Just takes one". Sonny says turning towards her.  
Lisa smiles and moves closer to Sonny. "Mmhmm, you trying to say something?"  
"No. Uh, well, uh yes. I, I was thinkin, maybe, I would, I would tear up my punch card to the Pleasure Palace in Manila."  
"As long as I don't play find my car keys on some hot candidate's body, right?"  
Sonny shifts and smiles "Yeah."  
"I'm good with that." Lisa responds  
"Lisa" "Sonny. Don't say anything else." Lisa cuts him off while moving closer to him.  
"Oh okay." Sonny says looking down at Lisa with loving eyes and placing his hands on her hips. Lisa wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. Sonny pulls her tight against him. When they break apart, they lock eyes. "First off, thank you so much Sonny for my going away pallet, it was so damn sweet. Second, we are really doing this? Staying together while I am at OCS and you are deployed. Like you're really my boyfriend?"  
"Uh, um, yes Lisa, we are really doin this. Yes, I am your boyfriend and you are my girlfriend, all mine."  
"Good I wouldn't want it any other way." She says leaning her head into his chest.  
"Good" Sonny says kissing the top of her head.  
"Sonny are you going to tell the guys about me?"  
"Um, uh what Lisa? I can't, we can't. That can't happen."  
"Shit, sorry that sounded wrong. Like that you have a girlfriend, because clearly it is going to be a little strange if you're not out hunting down a strip club the second the arrive."  
"Wait! I can't go to strip clubs anymore?" Sonny asks pretending to be shocked.  
"Well, maybe every once in a while, but no touching." She says running her hands down his back.  
"Ya know I can live with those terms." He says kissing her again, this time with much more passion.


	11. Chapter 11

Lisa sits in her seat at OCS graduation. She looks over to the empty seat with her name on it. She feels two emotions, one she knows all too well, the other is extremely confusing to her. The first being anger. She is pissed that she reached out to her sister and she let her down. How could Ronnie do this to her? Was she really trying to get pay back for Lisa not being about to save Michelle too? Lisa shakes her head and clears her mind of that, if Ronnie didn't want to be in her life then she didn't want her in her life. Once the anger is removed from her mind, Lisa was overcome by a feeling that was unfamiliar to her, heartache? Seeing the empty seat was also a reminder that her best friend and the love of her life wasn't able to be there with her on the proudest day of her life. Lisa' thoughts spiraled into missing Sonny and worrying he wasn't going to be as happy to see her as she was to see him. Davis glances back over at the empty seat, but this time sees it is now occupied by Clay. Lisa smiles, it is clear who her family is.

After the ceremony was over Davis made way over to Clay. "Clay Spencer, look at you walking and shit." She says laughing and pulling him into a hug.

Clay laughs, "Yeah, almost feels weird after all this time. Congrats Ensign Davis." Clay can't believe how good it feels to be reunited with someone from Bravo Team, someone who knows everything and would never look at him with pity eyes.

"Thanks for coming Clay, you really didn't have to."

"Are you kidding Davis? I couldn't let you graduate with no one from Bravo here to support you the way you have supported us for years."

"Aw Clay. We are family, it is what we do."

"Damn straight Davis. How does it feel, you know, being an officer and all?"

"Um in this moment, not really any different. I am just so happy to be done and that I made it. It was hairy for a while. And as silly as it sounds not having the guys as support was weird."

"I get that Davis."

"But hey, look on the bright side, they will be home in two days." Lisa says with a huge smile, knowing that means two days until she sees Sonny again.

"The bands back together." Clay says with a laugh

Two days later.

Lisa pulls up outside of Clay's apartment building. She text Clay "I'm here"

Clay responds. "On my way down now, might take me a little longer than normal."

Lisa reads his message and laughs. As she waits, she pulls up the selfie Sonny sent her as he was getting on the freedom bird. She rereads the message sent with it, "I can't wait to see ya beautiful. I have missed ya so much I can't even find the words to tell ya. And just know we are most definitely makin up for lost time ;). Love ya Officer Davis… Ps I still can't believe I am in love with a cake eater." Lisa laughs, he's more than she could ever ask for.

Clay gets to her car and opens the door. "Hey Davis, thank you for the ride, driving is still out of the question for me."

"It's really no problem Clay. I would never live it down if I didn't pick you up and you had to show up in an uber."

"That's true. The cake eater jokes would defiantly never stop then." Clay laughs.

Lisa pulls onto the base and parks her SUV. She and Clay exit the car and see Emma and Mikey sitting on the tail gate of Jason's truck. Emma gets up and hugs Lisa. "Damn, you look so grown up" Lisa tells her.

Emma laughs "Oh, don't remind my dad." Emma and Davis keep talking while Clay says hi to Mikey. "How was OCS?"

"Tough. I am so happy to be done. Happy to see the guys again." Davis says.

"I am sure you are happy to be done." Emma says.

"How excited are you to be heading off to college and New York?"

"Holy crap I can't wait. It's nice here, but seeing somewhere else and a big city non the less is going to be amazing. And I am not going to be known as Jason Hayes's daughter, that will be great."

"I am excited for you!" Lisa smiles.

"Thanks Lisa." Emma say before cutting herself off.

"Everything okay?" Lisa asks a little worried by the look on Emma's face.

"It is. I just wanted to say thank you for the advice and the support."

"You know I am always here for you, day or night. I am just one phone call or text away, always remember that." Lisa tells her.

"Cool aunt Lisa" Emma laughs.

"Something like that." Lisa replies just as the gate opens and the guys come walking through.

Emma and Mikey run to Jason and hug him. Sonny walks over to Clay and pulls him into a hug "Look at you, cowboy."

Clay embraces Sonny "What's going on?"

Sonny mumbles "Ah, yeah. We got that guy that de-playgirled your leg."

"That doesn't surprise me" Clay tells Sonny.

Sonny responds "Yeah. Alive."

Clay chuckles. "Now, that surprises me."

Davis can't wait any longer. "Sonny Quinn"

Sonny's face lights up hearing his name on her lips. "Ah, look at ya, looking pretty damn good for a cake-eater.

She reaches out to hug him, using all of herself restraint not to jump on him and start making out. "Oh, well, thank you, I think. What's the plan for tonight?"

They break apart. Sonny turns his head and looks towards the rest of the team. "Uh, think we're all gonna go out drinkin."

"Mm-hmm." Lisa says raking her eyes over Sonny, so happy to have him in front of him again.

"Mm-hmm." Sonny grumbles

"Mm-hmm. No. Before then?" She smiles at him.

Sonny shifts trying to not let his feelings show in front of his teammates. In a low husky voice Sonny tells her, "I think we should find the nearest bedroom ASAP."

Lisa chuckles and shakes her head still in disbelief he is hers. "Damn Quinn."

"Don't damn Quinn me, it has been a long three months and you're lookin damn fine."

"As much as I want to leave right this minute, I drove Clay so this is going to take a little longer than I would like it to." She says.

"It's okay. We have made it this long, what's an extra hour?" Sonny says trying to fake happy.

The look of disappointment on Sonny's face almost breaks Lisa's heart. "I'm worth it." She winks at him before walking towards Ray to say hi. Sonny stands dumbfounded, she looks so sweet and innocent, yet the shit she says and does. He will never stop loving Lisa Davis.

After everyone is finished talking, they agree to meet at the bar at 8. They all get in their cars and head off the base. Clay looks at Lisa "I didn't realize you and Emma were that close."

Lisa pauses "We really aren't that close. We talk every once in a while. She's a good girl that was born into a fucking crazy family and I think that is very overwhelming at times. And then you know, after Alana. She would come to with things she didn't want to talk to Jason about."

"Let me get this straight, you know all of Emma Hayes's secrets?" Clay laughs.

"Not by a long shot, nor do I want Jason to think I do." She says while shooting a warning glare at Clay.

"It's nice of you Lisa, to be there for her."

"Bravo is family, no matter what. I remember what it was like to not have a mother and whatever I can do to help her through that makes me feel a little better."

"Wait, Lisa what? You didn't grow up with your mom?"

"Long story and here we are outside of your apartment building. See you tonight Clay. Do you need a ride?" Lisa asks truly hoping the answer is no.

"I'll just Uber, I would have done it pre-leg so don't feel bad. Thanks for taking me to meet the guys Lisa."

"No problem Clay." Clay shuts the door and heads into his apartment building.

Lisa text Sonny. "Where are you?"

Sonny is laying on Lisa's bed freshly showered and still butt ass naked. He decides to keep with the selfie theme. He snaps a picture of himself, making sure to get enough of her bedroom in the background. He hits send.

Lisa looks down at her phone and almost moans seeing Sonny shirtless in her bed. "On my way cowboy." She replies.

Lisa walks into her apartment and sees Sonny's backpack sitting at the kitchen table and she instantly feels more complete. She kicks off her shoes at the front door and heads into the bedroom where finds Sonny asleep, naked and sprawled across her bed. "Fuck he's hot" she thinks to herself. Lisa walks around the side of the bed and sits down, running her hand through Sonny's hair. "Hi handsome. It's time to wake up and fuck your girlfriend."

Sonny opens his eyes. "Ya ain't gotta tell me that twice." Sonny sits up and kisses her long and hard. He runs his fingers through her hair. He pulls back I really like that new haircut."

Lisa's face lights up. "You noticed?" she whispered.

"Look at me." He waits for her to bring her eyes up to meet his. "Of course I noticed. There ain't nothin about ya I don't notice. I see how happy ya are right now. I see how much more relaxed ya are now that we are alone and ya can touch all of this. Most of all though, I see how much ya love me."

"Sonny" She says taking his hands. "Since when did you get so observant?"

"Always have been. I just keep it to my damn self." Sonny says

"I like hearing it." She says with a sheepish smile.

Sonny pulls his hands from hers and starts to unbutton her shirt. "I'll keep that mind baby."

"Can I just tell you how incredibly hot you are." Lisa says running her hands down Sonny's muscular torso.

Sonny pushes her shirt off her shoulders and she lets it fall down her arm. "So are ya baby." Sonny reaches behind her and unhooks her bra. "Shit Lisa, I have missed this, you." He kisses her and runs his hands up and down her back. "Stand up" he mumbles against her lips. Lisa stands and Sonny takes one of her nipples in his mouth while unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Lisa runs her fingers through his hair and moans. Sonny switches breasts while he pulls her jeans and panties down her thighs. Lisa steps out of her jeans and Sonny wraps his arms around her and pulls her back onto the bed on top of him. "Is this what it feels like to come home to someone after a celibate deployment?"

"Good to know you were not running around telling 22-year-olds you took out Bin Laden." She says kissing him.

"Listen her Davis, if they believe it, then that's on them, not me."

"You're a dumbass Sonny."

"Damn Davis, that hurtful."

"Can you please stop talking and kiss me." Davis says with her lips hovering just above Sonny's.

"Yes ma'am." He says before flipping them over and capturing her lips. Davis runs her nails up and down Sonny's back. "I know this ain't that mind blowin, but I really just want to be inside ya."

"I am more than ready for that." She says shifting to allow Sonny full access.

Sonny groans at the feeling of being nestled between her legs again. She wraps her legs around his waist, silently telling him she's ready. Sonny pushes into her. "Shit Lisa." He captures her lips in a searing kiss, she runs her fingers through her hair.

"Oh Sonny, I missed this baby."

"I know me too, honey."

"Sonny, can this maybe be faster?"

"Ya got it baby." Sonny says before kissing her neck and picking up the pace.

"Mmm Sonny. Just like that." Lisa moans.

"Fuck Lisa." Sonny grunts. Sonny leans back, reaching his arms out to her "C'here." Sonny pulls her onto his lap. Lisa wraps her arms around Sonny's neck and he grabs her ass. Lisa starts to grind hard on Sonny's length.

"Fuck Sonny." Lisa moans.

"Glad ya approve of the change." Sonny chuckles.

"Mmhmm very much." She kisses Sonny. She knows she's close, but she doesn't want the moment to end. This is their first post deployment moment and she wants it to last forever. "God Sonny, I am so close."

"Better be." He says. She can feel the cocky grin spread across his face. He attaches his lips to her neck, biting and sucking his way down to her collar bone. Sonny feels her start to shake, she lets out a strangled moan. Sonny switches to the other side of her neck "Fuck baby, this is fuckin hot."

Lisa grumbles a response "Mmmhmm" still feeling the effects of her climax. Sonny feels his climax rip through him. He lets Lisa pull him back onto the bed, falling on top of her.

"Shit baby. I missed the hell out of that." He says kissing her temple.

"Same Sonny same. I'm gonna go take a shower." Sonny raises an eyebrow. "Alone." She gets out of bed and walks into the bathroom.

When Lisa gets out of the shower, she finds her bedroom empty. She gets dressed and walks into the living room just as Sonny is almost done cooking dinner. He doesn't see Lisa right away and she leans against a wall and watches him. She is still amazed of the guy he is for her. She walks up behind him and wraps her arms around his waist. "You're making me dinner?"

"Thought we should eat before this night of heavy drinkin." Sonny says turning to kiss her.

"What am I getting?" She asks walking over to the fridge to get a beer.

"What I could create with the little food you keep in this house. Spaghetti with chicken."

"Sounds good to me. And it's good pre drinking food." She says with a smile.

"That's what I thought. Can ya grab me some plates please babe."

"Yeah" She walks over and grabs them from the cabinet and places the on the counter. Sonny plates their food. Lisa grabs her plate and walks over to the sofa and sits down. Sonny sits next to her. "Thanks for making dinner Sonny. You really didn't have to, I know your tired and just got home, I am sure all you want to do is relax."

"Davis baby it ain't no problem. I was hungry, so I fixed the problem."

Lisa laughs "Work the problem."

"One could say that." Sonny says with a chuckle. "Do ya like it?"

"Yeah, it's really good." Lisa replies with a full mouth.

"I'm glad you like it." Sonny smiles. He continues eating and watching Lisa. He loves this relaxed and unguarded side of her. "Ya ever gonna tell me how OCS was, because I know ya were lyin to me the entire time."

"Damn Sonny."

"No, ya ain't doin that. Ya don't get to shut me out. We are in this together Lisa. I was stressed for ya. I mean, uh ya sounded so stressed every time I talked to ya."

"It was stressful Sonny."

"I know it was, but I would have loved it ya actually talk to me. Ya, uh, um, ya ain't gotta be strong all the time. I am here for ya Lisa."

"Oh Sonny. I, I know you are. I have been on my own for so long, it's weird to open up to someone."

"Lisa, I ain't just someone."

Lisa shifts and takes their plates and puts them on the coffee table. "I know you are not just someone, you're Sonny Quinn, my best friend and the man of my dreams. You know everything about me, hell somedays I think you know me better than I know me." Lisa takes a breath.

"So, what's the problem then?" Sonny asks not seeing where she is going with her statement.

"I went to see Ronnie." Lisa blurts out.

"Wait, ya did what?" Sonny clarifies, reaching out and taking her hand.

"You heard me. We had to do a fire fighting drill and I, for the first time in my life had a panic attack inside of the burn building. I knew I had to face my past. So, I went to see her. She's still pissed I could only save her; in case you were wondering. I even invited her to graduation. She, um she didn't show." Lisa trails off.

"I, uh Lisa." Sonny doesn't know how to respond and he pulls Lisa onto his lap and wraps his arms tightly around her. "Ya know it kills me that I wasn't able to be there. I wanted to so badly. I wanted to sit and watch my badass girlfriend graduate as an officer, but of course the Navy had other plans for me. I'm sorry she didn't show up for ya, but you have gone all of these years without her and more importantly ya have made a family without her."

Lisa looks up at Sonny and sees the love in his eyes and knows it's okay to let go and let the tears fall. "I don't know, I guess in the back of my mind society tells me I should be close with my sister and that a bunch of tier one operators can't be my family."

Sonny kisses her forehead. "All I'm gonna say to that is who showed up at your graduation?"

Lisa gives a weak laugh. "Clay. My Bravo Team family."

"That's right Lisa. We will always be here for each other. That's what family does. And I ain't tellin what to do, but forget Ronnie. She doesn't get ya or this life."

Lisa smiles at Sonny. "You're right. I have you and that's what matters most. I am sorry I didn't know how to tell you want was wrong. I just, I guess I didn't want to distract you while you were deployed. Just trying to be a good SEAL girlfriend." Lisa laughs.

Sonny laughs. "Ya know I can handle ya tellin me you're stressed or upset about somethin. Ya don't have to die on your sword on my account."

"Thank you, Sonny. All of that means a lot. I'll do better I promise." She kisses him hard and deep, running her fingers through his hair. She pulls back from him, knowing she needs to stop or they will never leave for the bar.

"Ya tryin to distract me with sex there Davis."

"No asshole, I was trying to convey emotion." She laughs and shakes her head. Only Sonny Quinn can take such a serious moment and find the humor in it.

"Oh, uh. Ya gonna be mad at me if I get up and take a shower right this moment?"

"No. I need to finish getting ready anyways." Lisa says kissing him again.

"Good" Sonny chuckles when they break apart.

A little while later they are dressed and ready to leave. "Are we showing up in the same car Sonny?"

"I don't see why not. We can just tell them ya picked me up because ya knew I would be a drunk mess, I mean I am Sonny fuckin Quinn."

"Only you Sonny. Let's go." They walk down to her car.

"Ya want me to drive?" He asks pushing her against her SUV for one last kiss before they had to pretend to be just friends.

"I thought I was driving drunk mess Sonny around."

"Later. Ya have had more to drink than me. Actually, get ya ass in the passenger side ma'am."

"Fuck Sonny. That's kinda hot." Lisa groans grabbing Sonny over his jeans.

"You're bein very naughty there Davis and ya will be punished according, but for now get your hot ass in this car."

"Yes Sir" Lisa says with a wink before walking around the car. They both get in the SUV and Sonny starts driving to the bar. "I love you Sonny. And I really mean that. These last three months sucks, but every time I fell you were always there to support me and tell me I could do it. You're a much better guy than you get credit for."  
"Um, thank ya Lisa. I'm proud of ya. Still don't know how I feel about eating out a cake eater, but I'm sure I'll find that out tomorrow."

"You defiantly will." Lisa says with an evil smile.

Sonny pulls into the bar parking lot. "Okay Ensign Davis, show time."

"Yes, Petty Officer Quinn. Just friends. No touching or inappropriate comments."

Sonny holds the door of the bar open for Lisa and she walks through. The rest of Bravo is already there drinking. "Hey guys." Lisa says with a smile.

Trent sees that Sonny and Lisa arrived together. "Look at you two, it's like it hasn't been three months since you guys saw each other."

Brock joins in "Best friends for life."

"How sweet." Trent laughs.

"Ya two chuckle head are just jealous ya don't have a best friend like Davis here." Sonny says, trying to refrain from punching both of them out.

Lisa and Sonny sit. Jason looks at Lisa. "Back to the conversation we were having at the park. Who the fuck is Sonny dating?"

Clay laughs. "Yeah, he was an angel on this deployment. Like he was worried about pillows and getting legit massages. Strangest shit I have ever seen."

"And no strip clubs or sneaking girls back to his room I hear." Blackburn buts in.

Sonny rolls his eyes. "Why can't y'all just leave me the fuck alone. And as previously stated, Davis would never betray her right hand woman duties and tell y'all."

Clay controls his laughter long enough to respond. "Look you have admitted you have a girl, so just tell us a little about her and we will leave you the fuck alone. Deal?"

Sonny looks at Clay unsure if he should answer. Jason responds "I agree with Clay." Trent, Brock, Blackburn and Ray all nod in agreement.

Sonny looks at Lisa before speaking. She squeezes his hand under the table. "Okay, fine. I ain't tellin y'all much, but know she is amazin and I love her to the end of this earth and back. She is the woman I honestly didn't think existed, but here I am willin to do anything just to see her smile. And no, y'all can't meet her."

The group sets shocked for a moment. Ray looks at Lisa. "How do you feel about this?"

Lisa looks at Ray blankly, "Why does it matter how I feel about Sonny dating?"

"No, I mean about her. Since you're the only one he would interduce her to I am sure." Ray says a little confused by how defensive she was being.

"Oh, um, uh she seems nice. She definitely knows how and when to tell Sonny to stop being a dumbass. And it seems like she loves him as much as he loves her." Lisa says with a smile, wishing they could just come clean and tell their closest friends that she was the woman behind the change in Sonny.

"Damn. So she is worth giving up stripers and frog hogs for?" Trent asks.

"Sonny seems to think so." Lisa counters.

"Sonny Quinn, a one-woman man." Jason laughs.

Sonny grunts his disapproval of the conversation. "Stranger things have happened."

Lisa excuses herself and walks to the bathroom. Sonny decides he wants a minute alone with her. When Lisa exits the bathroom, Sonny is waiting for her. "Ya good baby?" he asks with soft caring eyes.

"Yeah I am. I really liked everything you said about me." She smiles up at him.

"I meant every word."

"I know you did Sonny. Let's get back to the group."

"Okay beautiful." Sonny and Lisa walk back over to the table and rejoin the conversation.


	12. Chapter 12

Lisa wakes up feeling safe and happy for the first time in three months, she wakes up with Sonny wrapped around her. Lisa opens her eyes to the morning light and looks around her room and sees her and Sonny's dress uniforms. She sighs remembering today is Brett Swann's funeral. Sonny kisses her neck "Good mornin beautiful."

Lisa leans back against him. "Good morning handsome. I am happy to have you home."

"Mmhmm I am happy to be home." Sonny runs his hand from her hip, across her abdomen and grabs her breast. "Back to what I told ya last night, gotta make sure I can still eat out my little cake eater."

"You have to go bury a former brother in a few hours and that is what you want to do?" Lisa rolls to face him.

"I honestly can't think of a better way to pass the time than buried between your legs. Besides Swanny would have wanted me to." Sonny kisses her and grabs her ass.

"Oh, so do me for Swanny?"

"You know he would have done you himself if you had given him the chance." Sonny chuckles.

"Oh wow, how could I say no to such a romantic gesture? And could we please stop talking about him, it's not really doing it for me." Lisa laughs.

"Swanny doesn't do it for you, but he is a frogman's frogman." Sonny says trying to keep a straight face.

"Sonny, I will get the fuck out of this bed and you can forget whatever you were planning on doing to me."

"Okay, okay. I'll stop." Sonny moves his hand from her ass to her lower abdomen. "Oh and don't lie, ya would be real weirded out if I went real romantic on ya."

"Might be nice every once in a while." Davis tells him. She throws her leg over him, allowing him full access to her aching core.

Sonny groans at Lisa's new position. "I might be able to make that happen every once in a while." Sonny kisses her again and runs his fingers up and down her inner thighs.

"Sonnnnyyyy. Don't be a tease." Lisa whines

"I have no idea what ya are talkin about there Davis." Sonny continues to move his hand closer and closer to center, but never touching her.

Lisa wiggles trying to get the contact she so badly wants. Sonny chuckles and shifts them, so he is on top of her. He captures her lips again. Lisa moans into the kiss and winds her arms around his neck. Sonny breaks the kiss and moves his lips to her neck. Lisa reaches between them and grips Sonny's hard length. "I thought I made it very clear that I am I charge of this show." Sonny says in a low husky voice.

"Then give me what you promised, or was that all just talk?" Lisa says knowing she is bating him.

"You're only making it worse for yourself little darlin'. The more you do this bullshit the longer I take to get down there." Sonny says grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head. "Every time your hands move from above your head I am starting over."

"Sonny that isn't fair."

"I don't give a shit. I told ya you're were gonna to be punished for givin me a half chub in the parking lot last night." Sonny says while biting his way down her collar bones to her breasts. Sonny sucks one of her nipples into his mouth, while pinching the other. Lisa moans. Sonny looks up at her face and sees how hard she is fighting to follow directions; he almost feels bad, almost. Sonny switches nipples.

He looks up and sees Lisa ball her fits. "Sonny, this is fucking torture."

Sonny releases her nipple. "Good" he growls, continuing biting and sucking his way down her torso. Sonny nestles his upper body between her legs. Lisa looks down and sees this and the look on his face and thinks she might cum just from watching this.

Sonny blows on her hot wet core and watches her shiver; he smirks to himself. "Sonny please, baby. I don't think I can get any wetter."

A cocky grin appears on Sonny's face. "I'd say so." Sonny swipes his index finger up her dripping wet folds.

Lisa moans. Sonny licks up her folds. Sonny moans remembering how good she tastes. Lisa can't believe how good it feels to have him touch her. "Holy fuck Sonny." Sonny pushes two fingers into her and locks eyes with her before attaching his mouth to her. "Oh, fuck. Yes. Sonny, baby, fuck." Sonny continues and in no time Lisa is shaking and screaming his name. Sonny removes his mouth, but continues to move his finger in and out of her as he repositions himself on top of her.

He kisses her. "Ya like that baby?" Sonny asks while removing his finger and pushing his rock hard member into her.

"Shit Sonny. I wasn't expecting that." She says digging her nails into his back.

"Fuck baby you're so wet." Sonny groans.

"And who made me that way?"

"Shit Lisa, I can't even begin to tell ya how much of a turn on that is."

"Mmhhmm" Lisa moans as she is overcome by her second orgasm of the morning. Sonny makes it a few more thrusts before he is overtaken by a strong climax.

Sonny flops next to her. "Damn Davis."

Lisa rolls to face him. "You know I was going to blow you."

Sonny rolls onto his side. "Raincheck."

"Is that how it works Sonny?"

"Defiantly is." Sonny kiss her on her temple.

Lisa rolls her eyes. She strokes his beard. "I am going to miss this. I can't remember the last time I saw you without a beard."

"I know it's gonna be weird."

Sonny is standing against the kitchen counter in his dress uniform waiting on Lisa. Sonny decides he is sick of waiting. He walks into Lisa's room and pauses at the door watching her look at herself in her uniform for the first time. He smiles, he was so proud her. He walks up behind her and wraps his arms around her waist. "Ya look prefect." He kisses her on the cheek.

She looks at his reflection and sees something flash across his face that she isn't sure of. "What is it Sonny?"

"I, I never wanna make you wear this on my account. And uh, have ya have to stand there and pretend like I'm not the love of your life. Not gettin my flag. Not gettin the recognition and support of bein mine."

Lisa leans her head back against Sonny's chest. "Oh Sonny. You're not going to make wear it. And even if I don't sit in the wife's seat and have that support, you know Bravo will give me your flag and will support me. I love you Sonny. If you spin up tomorrow and don't come back to me, I will take so much comfort and peace in the time we have had together. Now can we stop talking about it?"

"You're the best. And yes we can stop talking about it."

Lisa turns and strokes he bare face. "I am ready to go, are you ready?"

"Yes, ma'am I am."

Everyone gathers at the bar after Swanny's funeral. Sonny pulls into the parking lot and is about to take the key out of the ignition when Davis puts her hand on his arm to stop him. "I just want an us minute."

"Oh, uh, okay. Everything all right Lisa?"

Davis reaches her hand out to Sonny and he takes it, intertwining their fingers. "Yeah, I am just not quite ready to pretend that you didn't make me have one of the best orgasms of my life this morning."

Sonny chuckles. "Damn Davis. Here I was thinkin this was gonna some sweet moment and here ya are talkin bout how good I fucked ya this mornin."

"Oh, I'm sorry would you rather talk about your feelings Mr. Quinn?"

"Fuck no. I would rather pull ya into the backseat with me and have my way with ya, but seein as I am pretty sure ya would say no to doin that here, I guess I am just gonna have to settle for ya tellin me how good I am in the bedroom."

"Or out of the bedroom." Lisa says with a devilish smile.

Sonny involuntarily groans at her statement. "Fuck Davis. We gotta stop this or the joke I made about this backseat is gonna become a reality."

Davis lets go of his hand and grabs him over his pants. "Well lookie who is already half way there."

"Lisa I ain't fuckin kiddin."

"Neither am I." She says reaching for the waistline of his pants.

"Lisa Davis." Sonny says in a stern tone, but he makes no attempt to move her hand away from his now hard member.

Lisa scoots herself into the back seat of her SUV and looks at Sonny. "Are you coming or not?"

"Fuck." Sonny grunts before quickly getting out of the driver's side and into the back-passenger seat. "What are ya about to do?"

Lisa leans over and kisses him. She again grabs him over his pants. She mumbles against his lips. "Pants"

Sonny quickly undoes his pants and frees his member from his boxers. "Lisa, baby, are ya really about to suck my dick in the bar parking lot?"

"Not unless you don't want me to." Davis says shifting so she is kneeling in front of Sonny. She grips his member and begins to run her hand up and down his length.

"Shit Davis. Just so ya know this is defiantly on the Sonny Quinn fantasy list."

"Good to know." She says before taking Sonny's large member in her mouth.

"Fuck Lisa. Oh that feels good." Lisa sets a fast pace between her and her mouth. Sonny looks down at his officer girlfriend blowing him in the back of her car while they were both in full dress uniform. This was defiantly a memory he would never forget. Lisa hears Sonny's grunts and breaths get louder and she knows he is close. Sonny was starting to feel the feeling. "Fuck baby I so damn close." Lisa felt Sonny's member start to pulsate and she sucked him dry.

When she released Sonny she looked up and saw the cutest look of content and satisfaction on his face. "We are even cowboy."

"Damn Davis. Answer me this… why in the fuck did we wait all of those years? I could have been gettin the best blow jobs of my life for years."

"So that's all I am to you Sonny?"

"Stop bullshittin Davis, ya ain't that kind of woman, for one. And for two ya know ya are way more than that to me."

"Better be." Davis says making sure she looks presentable.

Sonny puts himself back together and looks at Davis pulls her to him and kisses her. When they break apart "Okay, I am ready now."

"I'm so glad." Lisa laughs.

They walk inside to find the rest of Bravo already in the bar. They greet everyone and get drinks. Sony and Davis are at a table alone. Sonny leans against the back of the chair he is sitting backwards in "All right, I, I got to be serious for a second."

Lisa sits her beer down and chuckles. "Oh, I doubt that."

Sonny laughs his classic Sonny Quinn laugh. "I am. Look it, this is my serious face."

Lisa smiles and grips the back of the chair Sonny is sitting in. "Okay."

"Yeah. Sonny Quinn serious." Lisa locks eyes with him. "You, uh… find out about officer billet?"

"Hmm. San Diego. That's where they want me." Lisa says trying to hide her sadness.

"Ouch. I mean, I just can't get my head wrapped around, you know, missin Davis."

Lisa takes a sip of her beer. "Same Sonny."

"Mmhmm. When? Sonny asks still trying to play all of this out in his mind.

Lisa tips her beer bottle back and forth in her hand. "Six weeks."

Sonny takes a deep breath and removes his toothpick from his mouth. "Okay. Okay."

Lisa smiles. "Sonny, let's make the time count."

"Yeah." He says.

"Yeah?" She asks.

They clank their beer bottles together. "Yes Ma'am."

Jason stands from the bar where he was talking to Mandy and gives a speech honoring the life of Swanny. Jason finishes giving his speech and walks back to Emma.

Sonny turns to Lisa "Back to your regularly scheduled programing; what do ya want for dinner?"

Lisa laughs. "There's my Sonny."

"Oo your Sonny, I, I like the sound of that."

"I'm sorry did Sonny Quinn just say he likes the sound of being mine?"

"We're special Lisa."

"Why do you say sweet stuff like that in public when I can't even hug you."

"Because I love ya. Now can we please talk about dinner?"

"Yes. Dinner, umm… Thai?"

"Why do I let ya choose?" Sonny shakes his head.

"You are such a man child sometimes, I swear. You know you can get fried rice, right?"

"Well I guess if I am gonna eat rice it should be fried."

"I'm glad we could come to that agreement." Lisa laughs.

Jason walks up and puts his hand on Lisa's shoulder. "Look at you in that uniform."

"Thanks Jason." Lisa smiles. "That was a really nice speech."

"Thank Davis. It felt right." Jason shrugs.

"It really did." Lisa says.

Jason looks at Sonny. "Where's your truck anyways?"

"Uh, oh, I, um caught a ride with Davis."

Jason laughs. "What the hell are you going to do when she leaves your ass in the dust."

Sonny pauses. "I'll tell ya what Jason, she may be leavin us, but she ain't leavin me in the dust. Davis will always be my right hand woman no matter where she is."

"You are too good him, you know that right Davis? His girl is gonna be really jealous of you."

"If she has a problem with mine and Davis's friendship, then she ain't the one for me."

"Damn Sonny." Jason laughs

"Relationships come and go, but friends are forever. I ain't ruinin all of these wonderful years because of some chick."

"That's deep Sonny." Jason laughs.

"Anyways I am hungry. Ya ready Davis?"

"I am." Lisa says taking a final swig of her beer. "Bye Jason" Lisa say.

"Bye guys." Jason says watching them walk away. For the first time questioning if they had ever hooked up. Jason shakes his head, there is no way Davis would do that. She would never be another notch on the Sonny Quinn belt.

Sonny opens Lisa car door for her. She gets in and Sonny leans in and kisses her. "Sonny. We are still in public."

Sonny backs up a step from her. "I know baby. I just really wanted to do that." Sonny gets in the driver's seat and backs out of the parking space. "Where to?"

Lisa looks up from her phone. "Oh, I'm ordering it to my house." Sonny laughs at her. "What? I want out of this uniform as soon as possible."

"I didn't say anything, but you're adorable." Sonny smiles rubbing her shoulder.

"Um, did Jason seem weird to you?" Lisa asks.

"Davis, what do ya expect he just had to bury the guy that drafted him to Bravo."

"No, no that's not what I mean. He seemed pretty good with saying goodbye to Swanny. With us, like if felt like he was probing. I don't know."

"Honey, Jason has way more pressin matters than worrin about us."

"That's a good point Sonny. Our food should be there in twenty minutes."

"Thank god. I could eat a whole cow right now."

"Ha. Only you Sonny." Lisa says taking his hand. "I can't wait to take this thing off."

"I can't wait for ya to take it off either." Sonny says with a wink.

"Seriously Sonny." Lisa laughs.

"I don't even mean it like that Lisa. I just really like seein the relaxed goofy side of ya that only I get to see."

"You don't just like seeing me in your shirt?"

"Oo, I do like seein that, it's hot. But I very much enjoy snugglin and relaxin on the couch with ya."

"Sonny… you honestly just want to curl up with me and watch TV?"

Sonny parks the SUV and looks at Lisa. "Davis baby, I always want to be with ya and be able to hold ya."

Lisa smiles "I love you Sonny, so much." She leans across the center console and kisses him on the cheek. They get out of the car and walk inside. Sonny unlocks the door and they walk inside. Lisa heads straight to the bedroom to change. "Sonny, our food is almost here. Can you get it and do you want my phone?"

"Yeah." Sonny says walking into her room. "Damn Davis. That's what ya chose to wear under your uniform?" He asks seeing her in a matching lace cream colored bra and thong that accented her skin tone perfectly.

"Is that a problem Sonny?"

"Hell no. Ya look so good baby." Sonny says moving towards her.

"Remember when you were complaining about being so hungry?"

"Oh, the food, right." Sonny laughs and grabs her phone off of the bed. Sonny heads down to meet the food delivery. Sonny sees the car and waves at him.

The driver rolls down the window "You don't look like a Lisa."

"Ha. Yeah she's girlfriend. She's upstairs." The delivery guy still looks a little sideways at Sonny. "Look man, we just got back from burring a former team member that took his own life and her and I would really just like to eat dinner and relax."

"Oh, I'm sorry." The delivery guy says, handing Sonny the food.

"Thank ya." Sonny says turning and walking back inside. Sonny walks back into the apartment and sees Lisa sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of wine. "I see you're wearing one of my t-shirts." Sonny sits the food down on the coffee table and sees she poured him a glass of whisky. "I'm gonna go change real quick."

"Okay." Lisa says digging into the food bag.

Sonny returns to the living room a few minutes later in just a pair of pajama pants. He sits on the sofa and takes a sip of the whisky. "Thank ya for pourin this." Sonny picks up his container of fried rice and digs in.

"And?" Lisa asks.

"Not bad." Sonny says with a full mouth.

When they are finished eating, Davis shifts so her head is lying on Sonny's lap. He mindlessly strokes her hair. They both breathe a sigh of relief that the day is over and that they get to spend the rest of the evening alone.


	13. Chapter 13

"Wake up. I want to run along the beach today." Lisa says leaning forward and kissing Sonny on the forehead.

"Do we gotta?" Sonny whines, wrapping his arms around her waist and running his hands over her body. "I can think of a few more enjoyable ways we can work out."

"No Sonny. We have been eating a lot of crap the last few days. We need a real workout." Lisa says trying to pull out of Sonny's strong arms, but eventually giving in and letting him pull her on top of him.

Sonny kisses her. "I have really enjoyed these past couple of weeks Lisa. It actually feels like we are a real couple."

Lisa nuzzles her face into Sonny's neck. "It's weird, I never thought I wanted this, but here I am wanting nothing else. Like, um, I am kind of seeing our future for the first time. This could be every day of our lives."

"I could get real used to this life Lisa."

Lisa kisses his cheek. "Good, now get your ass up and let's get our run on." She hops off Sonny before he has a change to get a hold of her again.

"Davis ya know I hate runnin." Sonny groans getting up from the bed.

"We could go for a swim instead." Lisa laughs.

"Ya ain't funny Lisa. Not one bit." Sonny says pulling on some gym shorts and a t-shirt.

"I will never understand the whole Navy SEAL who doesn't like water. Like why not become a Ranger?" Lisa asks, knowing Sonny's reaction would either be scary or hilarious.

Sonny sits on the bed and pulls on his socks and running shoes. "I am just gonna pretend ya didn't just say one the biggest loads of bullshit I have ever heard."

"Aww did I hurt little Sonny's feelings." Lisa laughs walking towards the front door.

"I'll tell ya what, I may love ya to death, but I don't like ya right now." Sonny says walking up behind her. "For the millionth time, I don't hate it, it just ain't my first choice of approach."

"Oh so, you will come scuba diving with me to see sharks?" Lisa asks.

Sonny walks in front of her in the hallway and laughs. "Ya have lost your damn mind there Davis. Ain't no way I am knowingly and willingly swimmin with sharks. If it ain't on a mission, it ain't happenin."

Lisa can't stop laughing. "Such a big bad operator."

They get to Lisa's SUV and Sonny grabs her before she gets in the car. "I am big and bad or did ya forgot what I did to ya yesterday."

Lisa leans her head back against her car and involuntarily moans, remembering what Sonny is referring to. "Fair. That was amazing."

"Okay, time to get this run over with." Sonny says opening her door for her.

Sonny pulls into the parking lot. They get out of the car. Lisa turns to Sonny. "Ready?" She asks putting an earbud in.

"As I'll ever be." Sonny says also putting an earbud in. He leans over and kisses Davis. "Off we go." The two take off running. They run three miles and then turn around and start heading back. When they get back to the parking lot Lisa bends over and takes off her shoes and socks. She starts running backwards in the sand, towards the ocean. "Coming cowboy?"

"Davis, why do ya do this to me?" Sonny says following suit. Sonny catches up to her and wraps his arms around her, picking her up and spinning her around. Sonny sits her down. "Are we that annoying couple?"

Lisa takes his hand and walks to the shoreline. "We deserve it. We deserve these moments, just like any other couple." She faces him and wraps her arms around his waist. Sonny captures her lips with his. When they pull apart Lisa lays her head on his chest. Sonny looks out over the ocean and sees charter boats and an idea pops into his head. The moment is disturbed by Lisa's phone ringing. She pulls it out of the pocket in her shorts and answers. "Hi Blackburn, how are you today?"

"I'm good Lisa. I was wondering if you could meet with me tomorrow?"

Lisa pauses, worried. "I, um, yes I can meet with you."

Blackburn hears the worry in her voice. "It's good Lisa. I promise. I wouldn't call you the day before and make you sweat about it if it was bad."

Lisa breathes a sigh of relief. "When and where?"

"My office 0900. Have a good rest of your day Davis." Blackburn tells her.

"Great I will see you then. You too Blackburn." Lisa says. Before hanging up her phone.

Sonny looks down at her. "Everything all right?"

"Uh, I think. He asked me to meet with him, but he told me it was good." Lisa says looking up at Sonny with a confused look on her face.

Sonny plants a soft kiss on her forehead. "Well, Blackburn wouldn't tell ya that if it wasn't true. Ya know that."

"Now I am going to spend the rest of the wondering what he wants to talk to me about." Lisa says turning her gaze to the ocean.

"He probably just wants to talk to ya about OCS and tell ya how awesome ya are. Or at least that's what I would do."

Lisa smiles. "You're my boyfriend, you have to say that."

Sonny chuckles, this was so Lisa. "Can you please just accept a complement."

"Okay, fine. You think I am amazing." She says pulling his face down to kiss him.

"Listen baby, as much as I want to stand here with you forever, I gotta be at base in like an hour and a half.

"Oh, that's right Jace is running you guys to death again today isn't he?" She says rolling her eyes.

"Uh, that would be correct. Ya know he's bored and takin it out on us. He don't got a super hot and smart girlfriend to keep him company like I do." Sonny says with his hands traveling lower on her back.

"You really are the sweetest Sonny. I'm glad we got to spend the morning together."

"Me too." He says pulling her flush against him and kissing her deeply. They stay locked together for some while. "I guess we should go, I don't wanna be late."

"That would be bad." Davis says stepping back from him and taking his hand. They walk back to the parking lot and Sonny pulls the car key out of his pocket. They get in Lisa's SUV and drive back to her apartment.

Sonny parks her SUV. "I am just gonna go. I had fun, well if I'm bein honest, I enjoyed the last part. I love ya." Sonny says leaning across the center console and kissing her.

"I love you to. Thanks for getting up and coming with me, I like doing normal things with you." Lisa says almost bashfully.

They exit the SUV. Lisa walks over to Sonny's truck with him. "Any time Lisa. Any time I can spend time with ya I am happy. Have a good babe, I will see ya tonight."

"I'll see you tonight. Don't let Jason beat you up too much." Lisa tells him as he gets in his truck. Sonny chuckles and thinks how natural this all feels with Davis.

The next morning Davis wakes up to Sonny stroking her back. "Wake up sweetheart, I made ya breakfast."

Lisa rolls over and looks at Sonny. "Am I dreaming or did my super attractive tier one operator boyfriend just tell me he made me breakfast?"

"I'll tell ya what Lisa, I'm not sure I would call myself super attractive, I think just attractive covers it. But regardless, I did make ya breakfast. I wanted ya to have plenty of fuel for ya meetin wit Blackburn."

Lisa sits up and gives Sonny a quick kiss. "You know, even if I walked into the team room and told the entire team that we were together and that you woke me up this morning by rubbing my back and telling me breakfast is ready not a single one of them would believe me, or that you would do that."

"What are ya trying to say there Davis?"

"That I am so incredibly lucky to have you and to get to see this side of you." Lisa says with a wide smile.

"Only for ya, baby. Now get up and eat so you ain't late." Sonny says standing and reaching a hand out to Lisa. She takes it and stands. They walk in into the living space and over to the dining table. "Here you are my love." Sonny says kissing her temple.

Lisa sits and looks at the plate in front of her. She sees scrambled eggs with potatoes, bell peppers, ham and bacon mixed in. And a big cup of coffee. "Thank you, Sonny. You didn't have to do any of this, but I really appreciate it." Lisa takes a bite of the food. "Oh my god, and it's so good."

Sonny chuckles. This makes him feel good. He has never done this for anyone before, but seeing the smile him cooking her breakfast puts on her face is conformation they are right together. "I'm very happy ya like it."

Lisa finishes eating and stands. "I hate to eat and run, but I have to get ready for my meeting." She leans down and kisses him.

"No worries, Davis. 15 minutes with ya is better than none." Sonny says placing his hands on her hips. Lisa stands up, smiles and walks back into her bedroom. Sonny turned and watched her walk away and thought how much he loved her.

Lisa reappears some time later dressed in her uniform and ready to go. She finds Sonny in the kitchen cleaning up from breakfast. She wraps her arms around his waist. "Thank you again for breakfast, it was yummy."

Sonny laughs. "I ain't sure I have ever heard Lisa Davis use the word yummy."

Lisa laughs too, releasing her arms so Sonny can turn and face her. "Well it was. What are you going to do today?"

Sonny drapes his arms over her shoulders. "Eh run a few errands. Oh, don't make dinner plans, we are goin somewhere."

"Oh, Sonny Quinn making mystery dinner plans. And where would somewhere be?"

"That ya are just gonna have to wait and see." Sonny says before kissing her. "Okay, go. Ya can't be late."

"Fine. You know I don't like surprises; I am a knower." Lisa says grabbing her keys and heading for the door.

"I know babe. Have a good day. I love ya, Lisa."

"I love you too, Sonny."

At 0900 on the dot Davis was knocking on Blackburn's office door. "Come in." His calm voice calls through the door.

Lisa takes a deep breath and walks in. "Good morning, Blackburn."

"Good morning, Lisa. Take a seat, please." Eric says pointing to the chair on the opposite side of his desk. Davis smiles nervously and sits. "Ensign Davis, thank you for coming to meet me. I know you are scheduled to be in San Diego in three weeks, but a position that would keep you here, in Virginia Beach and working with Bravo Team has come open. Is that something that would interest you?"

"Oh, wow. Um, yes I would love that. But what position is it?" Lisa asks a little confused.

"The CIA has pulled Mandy from being our intel and seeing as you have chosen to specialize in intelligence this would be the perfect position for you. And beyond your qualification, I want you on my team and I know the guys would feel the same way. So, what do you say Lisa? Stick with Bravo Team?"

Lisa is speechless. "Uh, uh yes. Holy crap, I get to stay here with the team and not have to uproot my life and leave…" Lisa trails off realizing she was about to say Sonny. She smiles at that thought, she doesn't have to leave the guy she has fallen madly in love with and can't imagine her life without.

Blackburn smiles. "That's right Lisa, you get to stay here and do a job that I feel like you will love and be spectacular at."

"Thank you so much Blackburn. You have no idea how excited I am. I have been dreading the thought of leaving this place and the team. I never thought I would have the opportunity to stay here and defiantly never thought I would be able to continue working with Bravo."

"Wonderful. I was hoping you were going to feel this way, I went ahead and drafted all of the paperwork all I need is for you to sign it." Lisa leans forward and signs the document in front of her. "You have a couple of hours to get everything set up and I can show you a few things?"

"Yeah, I am free all day." Lisa says with a huge smile. She and Blackburn spend the rest of the day going over her new role.

Sonny confirms his reservation for the evening. He makes a shopping list and heads off to the grocery store. Sonny is standing in front of what he would call the fancy cheese cooler looking very confused when Clay spots him. "Here is something I never thought I would see. Sonny Quinn in the nice cheese section."

Clay pulls Sonny out of the deep thought he was in. "Uh, oh, yeah. I um, uh I'm just tryin to do somethin nice for my girl, but dude what is all of this." Sonny says gesturing to the cheeses.

Clay pauses thinking of the best way the phrase this. "You really like this girl, don't you? Like fancy cheese and wine like her."

"Look Clay, I don't need your commentary. I just need to know what to buy."

Clay chuckles. Sonny could keep his cool in any situation on the battlefield, but make him buy nice cheese and wine and he's clueless. "No commentary. I'm glad you found someone you feel is worth doing this for. I do have a question. How is it that you have picked out the wine, but not the cheese?"

"Oh, uh I just got her favorite one." Sonny says with a shrug.

"You know her favorite type of wine?" Clay asked, again shocked by the Sonny that was standing in front of him.

"I am trained to pay attention to details after all." Sonny says turning back to the cooler.

"Fair." Clay says while grabbing a couple blocks of cheese into the basket Sonny is holding. "Here man. Those will all go together well. What are you planning anyways?"

"No comments allowed." Sonny says pointing to Clay with his serious face. "Sunset cruise."

Clay looks Sonny up and down and looks around. "What have you done with the pipe hitting Sonny?" Clay laughs. "No, seriously man, I am sure she is going to love it. Especially if she is as great as you say she is, she will see how big of a deal this is for you."

"She sees that I only do this stuff for her. I mean I can't tell you how happy she was that I made her breakfast before she went to an important meeting this morning. She's different and I want to treat her differently."

"Damn Sonny. I would love to meet her. Look I get not introducing her to the team, but just me come on man. Think on it."

Sonny laughs and thinks to himself, if you only knew. "I'll think about it. Thanks for your help, I was pretty lost there."

"No worries man. That's what brothers are for right? On and off the battlefield." Clay says patting Sonny on the shoulder.

Lisa walks into her apartment a little after three to find Sonny sitting on the sofa watching TV. "Hi baby." She says kissing him before sitting down.

"Hi. Don't get too comfy we have to leave soon." Sonny says turning off the TV.

"What do you mean we have to leave soon, you said we have dinner plans." Lisa askes taking off her boots.

"I did say that. I guess I should have said evening plans not dinner plans." Sonny says turning to face her on the sofa.

"Um okay. What do I need to go change into?" She asks taking his hand.

Sonny laces their fingers together. "Uh, um something comfortable."

Lisa looks questioningly at him. "Like workout clothes?"

"Um, no. uh…" Sonny stammers having a hard time finding the right words to describe an outfit for her.

Lisa smiles, she will never get over how sweet and cute he is when he's flustered. "Here babe, just come pick something out for me." She stands and pulls him with her into her bedroom.

"Oh, okay." Sonny says walking into her closet. He loves that she knows how to speak dumbass Sonny. He looks out of the closet and sees her starting to strip off her uniform. Sonny stands amazed that she chose him. He turns back to the task at hand. Sonny finds his favorite pair of cut off jean shorts and white v-neck t-shirt. He turns to her sweaters and finds a light gray one he feels like looks good with the rest of the outfit. He turns and walks out of the closet to find Lisa sitting on her bed in her under shirt and panties. "First of all, ya look gorgeous sittin here all relaxed. Second, here ya go." Sonny says handing her the outfit he picked out.

Lisa looks at him. "Um, now I am really confused. It's not really cold out, do you really think I need a sweater?"

"I don't want ya to get cold. It's gonna be a little windy." Sonny says.

Lisa stands from her bed and jumps on Sonny, wrapping her legs around his waist. "I have no idea what you have planned, but thank you so much."

Sonny laughs at her sudden movement and grabs her by the ass to hold her up and kisses her. "Ya are very welcome. As much as I want to continue this, we gotta leave soon." Sonny gives her ass one firm slap before letting go of her so she could get down.

"Okay, geezzz, I'll change." Lisa says pulling her t-shirt off and grabbing the v-neck and slipping it on and then the shorts. "And what shoes am I wearing, Sonny?"

"Ah, yeah. Those are important, aren't they?" Sonny chuckles walking back into the closet and grabbing a pair of converse.

Lisa takes them from him. "Interesting. I legit have no idea what you have up your sleeve. Can you get me socks, the low cut ones?"

Sonny tosses the socks to Lisa and she puts them on along with the shoes. "I told ya, you're just gonna have to wait and see."

Lisa stand from the bed and grabs her sweater. "Fine. Two can play that game. I have some really big news, but you don't get to find out until I find out what this surprise is."

Sonny freezes "Ya ain't pregnant, right?"

"Oh god no." Lisa laughs. "You'll like it."

"Whew, that would be scary. A human with our DNA combined." Sonny laughs.

"Yeah, that would be bad, like really bad. Do you need to do anything before we leave?" Lisa asks.

Sonny starts walking to the kitchen. "Just need to grab the cooler."

"The cooler? Sonny are we going on a picnic?"

"No, that's stupid." Sonny says picking up the cooler bag and turning for the door.

"Yet I am dressed casually and there is a cooler. What else am I supposed to think?" Lisa asked picking up her keys.

"Ya can think whatever ya want. Ya gotta wait to see though." Sonny says taking her keys out of her hand and locking the door. They walk down to the car and Sonny puts the cooler in the trunk and starts driving to the marina.

Sonny pulls up the marina. Lisa looks around. "We are going on a boat, aren't we?"

"A private sunset cruise to be exact." Sonny says smiling at her.

"Sonny, this is so cool. Thank you for planning this." Lisa says leaning over the center console to kiss him.

Sonny and Davis get out of the car and walk down the dock until they find the boat. "You must be Sonny." The captain of the boat says standing and shaking Sonny's hand. "And who is this?" He asks looking at Davis.

Davis smiles. "Lisa, it is nice to meet you."

The captain tells them a few things before they all step onto the boat. "You two can both swim, right?"

Sonny flinches, he hadn't been in the water since the sub and hadn't thought about it until that moment. Lisa sees this and answers "Yeah, we are both good."

The captain eyes Sonny. "You sure you're good man?"

"Oh, yeah. Trust me I have been on much smaller boats with much bigger swells. I'll be good." Sonny says forcing his body to relax to match his words.

"Let's get going then. You guys can sit up there in the bow if you don't mind getting sprayed a little. Or you can sit back here if the motion and water are going to bother you." The captain says. Lisa looks at him a little funny. The captain laughs knowing what she is thinking. "You would be surprised how many people think this is a good idea and then freak out and get sick."

"Well, I promise we will both be fine. Like Sonny said we have both been on worse." Lisa says sitting down. Sonny sits down next to her and drapes his arm over her shoulder. The captain pulls the boat out of the boat slip. "Sonny, I feel like I have to ask you, uh are you planning on proposing tonight?"

Sonny looks at her confused. "I, uh, um, I wasn't plannin on it, why?"

"Just wondering what all of this is about. It's really sweet, is that all it is?" Lisa asks.

"Yeah, baby. I am just tryin to do what you said ya wanted the mornin of Swanny's funeral. Do ya not like it?"

"Oh, Sonny. Sweetie, I honestly forgot I told you that. I love it and I love you."

A wave of relief washes over Sonny. "Uh, I believe ya have some big news to share as ya put it."

"Yeah, um, you like this right, us being together and spending time together?" Lisa asks a little unsure of how to tell him that she is staying put and their lives just got better, but way more complicated all at the same time. "But on the flip side you are okay with hiding us as needed right?"

"Damn Davis, out with it. What the hell ya tryin say?"

"Blackburn wanted to meet with me today to offer me the opportunity to be Bravo Team's intel officer. I took it. I'm staying Sonny."

Sonny's face lights up. "Are you serious? We don't have to have a relationship from across the country? Lisa this is amazin."

"Sonny, as happy as I am to still be here and spinning up and deploying with you guys that means we are in the same unit again. We have to go back to hardcore watching our backs again."

"I know Lisa, but we have made it this far, I don't see why we can't keep it up. I love ya too much to not be with ya. I want a lifetime of moments like this. Ya make me happy and a better guy." Sonny says wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her onto his lap.

"You really are an incredible guy. So, we are going to do this, we are going to keep lying to everyone we know. We are going to be together." Lisa asks. Sonny nods his confirmation and captures her lips with his. Sonny runs his hand up Lisa's thigh and grips her waist. Lisa pulls back from him a little. "You do remember that there is another person on this boat with us, right?"

"I ain't gonna lie Davis, I did kinda forget there for a second." Davis laughs and goes to slide off of him, but he holds her tight on his lap. "I just like ya bein this close, let's enjoy the times we get to be like this."

"Okay Sonny." Davis says cuddling into his chest. "What's in the cooler anyways?"

"Oh, yeah, uh wine and snacks." Sonny says with a shrug.

"Wait, we have had wine this entire time and you're just now telling me?" Lisa laughs and lets go of Sonny and digs into the cooler. She smiles seeing what Sonny had packed, all things he could care less for. Her favorite wine, some cheeses he clearly cut up, crackers and some fruit. Lisa turns back to Sonny and places her hands on either side of his face. "You are amazing. The amount of thought you put into all of this. Thank you Sonny and I really mean that." She leans her head down and gives Sonny a quick kiss before turning back to the cooler bag.

Sonny smiles thinking back to his and Clay's conversion about how different and special his girl was. "Ya are very welcome, honey."

Lisa pours them each a glass of wine and pulls out the snacks and sits back in between Sonny's legs. They spend the rest of the evening like this talking and watching the sunset. Lisa feels more at peace than she has in a long time. She knows the road that lays ahead isn't going to be the smoothest, but at least her and Sonny get to face it together.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Full disclosure I was feeling some kind of way while writing this ;)

* * *

Sonny sits in his normal seat in the briefing room the day before the team was scheduled to spin up for Serbia. He was mesmerized by Davis. The way she carries herself. The glowing smile of someone who had found their true passion in life. The way she commanded the room. But above all, he loved knowing what he was going to do to her tonight. As much as he hated the secrets that surrounded their love, he couldn't deny it was fun. There was just something about being the only guy in the room who knew what she looked like naked. Who knew what her lips felt like. Who knew what her moans sounded like. Who knew what she tasted like. Who knew how naughty straight laced Ensign Davis really was.

The entire time Lisa was talking she could feel Sonny's eyes raking over her. She couldn't deny that she liked the way he looked at her, like she was the only woman in the world that he wanted and desired. When Davis was done talking, she stepped back towards the wall in front of Sonny and Blackburn stepped forward and began talking. Lisa locked eyes with Sonny and saw he was still looking hungerly at her. Lisa grabs a chair and pushes it next to Sonny, but before she sits, she bends, turning her ass to Sonny and pretends to retie her boot. Sonny has to stifle a growl. Lisa smirks and sits. She loves being about to get that kind of reaction out of him.

Blackburn dismisses the group. Telling them to be back tomorrow at 1300. The group decides to meet at the bar at 1900. The team heads to the cages to finalize their equipment. It had been a long five months since the last op the team ran together. Everyone was ready to get on that plane tomorrow and get back to doing what they do best. Lisa headed to her office. When she sat down her pulled her phone out and check it and saw message from Sonny. She rolls her eyes and thinks this should be good. "You're being a bad girl Davis."

Davis chuckles. She wasn't surprised by how quickly and deeply they had fallen in love, but she was still shocked how mind blowing the sex was. They couldn't deny their primal need for each other. Just when she thought she had seen all Sonny had to offer he pulled a new trick out of his sleeve. She types her reply. "So would now be a bad time to tell you I'm not wearing panties?"

Reading Lisa's reply Sonny has to shift and think out something that wasn't naked Davis. Sonny takes a deep breath and decides they should stop this dangerous game before his teammates catch on. "Lisa, as much as I am enjoyin this, I'm one more thought of ya naked away from a ragin boner."

Lisa reads this and decides to risk it. She pulls up topless phone of her that Sonny hadn't seen yet and hits send.

Sonny's phone pings and he sees it is a picture. Figuring it was a picture the rest of the guys shouldn't see Sonny turns so no one else can see his phone and opens the message. "Shit" he mumbles under his breath.

Jason hears this. "Everything okay over there Sonny?"

"Huh, oh, uh yeah. All good." Sonny says shaking his head. "I'll be back in a little while" Sonny tells the rest of the team while walking to the door. Sonny opens the door to Lisa's office without knocking. He shuts it behind him, locking it.

"And what do you think you are doing Sonny?" Sonny doesn't respond. He then moves to the blinds and closes them too. He walks up to Lisa, pulling her to her feet. "What the hell do you think you are doing Sonny?"

Sonny responds by pushing her against the wall, pushing his hard member against her. He crashes his lips to hers. "Ya caused it. Ya fix it."

"You're a grown up. You can control your dick. Actually, I am quite sure you were having some very inappropriate thoughts about me that entire briefing."

"I had it under control until ya sent me that damn picture." Sonny says running his hands up and down her body.

"Are you telling me no more pictures like that?" Lisa asks wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Oh, ya are defiantly sending me more of those, which are normally fine. But after that two hour briefin and what we did this mornin it was just too much. Am I bendin ya over this desk or not?"

"Sit." She purrs. Sonny steps back from her and does as she says. Lisa leans forward and kisses his neck while undoing his belt buckle and jeans. She pulls the front of his boxers down, freeing his massive, rock hard member. "You know how lucky are?" She asks while beginning to stroke his length.

"Holy shit, yes I am fully aware." Sonny sits back and watches her. She locks eyes with him and lowers her mouth onto him. "mm Davis." Sonny quietly moans. He knew he would never get sick of this woman. He knew he was truly lucky to have her. Sonny looks down at her and runs his fingers through her hair. "You're prefect. Baby, I am so close." Sonny grunts. Sonny chuckles seeing her wiggle. "How wet are ya right now?" Sonny hears and feels her moan around his member. She speeds up the rhythm she had going and Sonny knew that was it. She drank all he had to give her. Sonny leans back in the chair and catches his breath. "Damn Davis. That was phenomenal." He strokes her cheek.

She stands "I expect just as phenomenal repayment."

Sonny puts himself together and stands and pulls Lisa into his arms. "Ya are amazin." Sonny says pushing her into a sitting position on her desk. He reaches between them and pops the button on her jeans open and unzips them.

"Sonny what are you doing? I thought we took care of your problem."

"Ya did, but that ain't fair to ya. I know you're dyin right now." Sonny says slipping his hand into her pants. "I see I wasn't the only one havin inappropriate thoughts durin the brief." Sonny plunges two fingers into her dripping wet core.

"Oh Sonny. Shit baby." Lisa moans as Sonny continues to stroke her. "Don't stop, I'm so close." She wraps an arm around Sonny's neck pulls him to her. She bites down on his shoulder as she is overtaken by her climax.

Sonny removes his hand from between her legs and licks his fingers clean. "Mm Davis, I can't wait until I get to actually taste ya tonight."

Lisa kisses Sonny. "Okay, you have to go before we spend the entire afternoon in here doing what we swore we wouldn't do at work. And probably getting caught."

"You're right. I would like it noted that I don't wanna though. Are ya comin over tonight before we go to the bar?

"Seriously, you can't make it until after the bar?" Lisa laughs rebuttoning and zipping her pants.

"Just a quicky, the real show will be after the bar. I just don't know how good of a job I will do keepin my hands to myself if we don't." Sonny says taking a couple of steps back from her.

"You're lucking I like sex with you as much as you like it with me." Lisa says getting offer desk. "Now get out of here." She says slapping him on the ass.

Sonny turns and grabs her and kisses her "Yes Ma'am, Ensign Davis."

"Get out." Lisa says through her laughter while pointing to the door. Once Sonny is out of the door Davis sinks into her office chair and laughs. She really just blew Sonny in her office. She knew she was in trouble. How in the hell were they going to get through this spin up after having the last five months of practically living together?

Sonny walks back into the cages and the entire team stops and looks at him. "Where the hell did you run off to?" Clay asks.

"I had to handle somethin." Sonny grunts.

"Do we want to know what on earth that means?" Trent asks. Sonny laughs a cocky laugh in response.

Jason turns from what he is doing and eyes Sonny. "Please don't tell me you brought some stripper onto the base."

Sonny pauses. "Jace ya know I would never bring Brittany onto the base."

Clay isn't buying it. He walks over to Sonny and sniffs him. "Nah man, Sonny is telling the truth. That perfume is too expensive for her. Wait, it smells familiar. Who were you just with?"

"Get the hell off me." Sonny says pushing Clay away.

Full Metal laughs. "Wait, did I just lose my strip club buddy. I'm not okay with this Sonny."

"Come on now. Y'all know there is plenty of room in Sonny Quinn's heart for all of the strippers and maybe a girl here or there that wears nice perfume."

"I don't buy this shit for a second, but until we have more proof, we are just going to have deal with it." Clay says shaking his head.

"Well, thank y'all for deciding to leave me alone. Now ya assholes just let me be happy. I'll see ya guys at the bar." Sonny says locking his cage and walking out of the door. The rest of the team look at each other and shake their heads, all knowing something was up.

Lisa walked out of Sonny's bedroom redressed and ready to head to the bar to found Sonny sitting on his sofa drinking beer. She walked over to the fridge and grabbed a beer for herself and walked up behind Sonny and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Can you behave now that you got to fuck me for the second time today." She kisses him on the cheek.

Sonny lets out a deep chuckle "For a couple of hours" he says in a husky voice.

"Horny teenager, I swear." Lisa laughs drinking her beer.

Sonny stands and faces her, still on the other side of the couch. "But I know what I'm doin."

"Oh is that so? Do you have any proof of this?" Lisa asks.

A cocky grin spreads across Sonny's face. "I'd say the fact that I have lost count of how many times I have made you cum today is pretty good proof."

Davis takes a swig of her beer. "But how high can you really count anyways?"

"Damn Davis, that's hurtful right there."

"You'll live Sonny. We should go before the guys start to ask even more questions."

Sonny steps around the sofa and is now standing face to face with her. He encircles her lower waist with his arm and pulls her flush against him. He tilts his head down and captures her lips. Lisa finally pulls back from him. Sonny looks in her eyes. "Now I am ready."

Sonny opens the bar door for Lisa to walk through. "You know Sonny, we probably should have ridden in different cars."

"Davis my love, we have been ridin together for years."

"I guess I am just a little paranoid." Davis says with a shrug. They find the guys hanging out at the dart board. "Guys" Lisa says with a huge smile.

"What's got you so happy Davis?" Clay asks

The fact that Sonny had made her cum four times already today, she thinks. "Oh, nothing in particular. Just happy to be spending the evening with you guys."

Trent drapes his arm over her shoulder "Awe we love you too Ensign Davis."

Lisa laughs. "Thanks Trent." Trent pulls his arm from her and steps back to his beer. Sonny walks back over to her with their beers. He sits hers down on the table in front of her. "Thank you, Sonny."

Sonny stands a little too close to Davis and whispers. "You're welcome. I meant to tell ya earlier your ass looks fantastic in those jeans." Lisa feels like her body is on fire. How is she so turned on by him. She knows she shouldn't, but she wiggles her ass against his member for a second. Sonny lets out a low groan that only she can hear. "So naughty." Sonny says before stepping back from her and walking to the other side of the table.

Sonny continues to eye Davis. She can feel it, she can feel Sonny undressing her with is eyes. She pulls up her text messages and types "You're making me so wet. I can't wait for you to go down on me."

Sonny reads the message and feels his dick twitch. "Damnit Davis."

Lisa smirks. "I can't help how attracted you are to me."

"That ain't funny Davis." Sonny is about to hit send when a questionably age appreciate woman comes up to him.

"Hi, I'm Avery. I really like your shirt. Are you from Texas?"

Sonny stammers unsure of how to answer. "I am from Texas." Sonny says in his best Texas boy drawl. He feels his phone vibrate and he looks down at it, it's from Davis. Sonny reads the message. "Flirt with her, don't fuck her. You're mine, but it's not a bad idea to throw the guys off a little." Sonny looks up at Davis and sees a mischievous smile spread across her face. "Sonny" he says extending his hand to Avery.

She smiles a flirtatious smile. "It is nice to meet you Sonny."

"Pleasure's all mine, for now anyways." Sonny says with a wink. "So, tell me Avery, ya from Texas too?"

"Oh, no. I have always wanted to go through." She says stroking Sonny's upper arm.

"Well, maybe I can get ya one step closer to your dream tonight." Sonny says resting his hand on Avery's lower back. He glances at Davis and sees her talking to Brock completely unbothered that a woman that was at least ten years younger than her was all over him.

"mm maybe." Avery responds.

"Ya wanna go play pool?" Sonny asks.

"Um, I have never played before."

"Don't worry, I can teach ya." Sonny says standing and guiding Avery towards the pool table. Sonny begins to show her how to play.

Trent walks up to Davis and Brock and nods over to the pool table. "I thought he had a girl friend yet he's over there with her. And I swear this morning he had a quicky when he ran out of the cages, but none of us could figure out how or with who."

Brock looks at Davis. "Yeah, Trent is right. We know you know, so just spill."

Davis shakes he head. "Why can't you guys just leave him alone like he has asked at least ten times?" Lisa says deciding to play up the poor Sonny role.

Trent is about to respond when their attention is grabbed by a guy and a couple of his buddies making a B line for Sonny and Avery. "What the fuck do you think you are going with my girl?" The guy asks.

Sonny backs up with his hands raised "I didn't know she was your girl. I didn't mean any harm."

"You were flirting with her. What the hell else could that mean?" The guys says stepping closer to Sonny.

Fuck this is not good Lisa thinks. She looks around the bar and sees Bravo starting to move in closer and she knows this is going to turn into an all out bar fight. Before she can process what she is doing she walks up to Sonny and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him. "Go with it" She mumbles against his lips. Sonny grabs her side and pulls her against him. They pull a part and Lisa unwraps her arms and runs a hand down his torso. "Ready to go home baby? I need you, I'm so horny." The guy takes a couple steps back extremely confused by what his just witnessed. Lisa turns to him and smirks. "What it's not like he fucked her."

Sonny and Davis make their way over to the bar to cash out, when the team walks up to them. "What the hell was that Davis?" Jason asks.

Lisa turns and looks at Jason. "I'm sorry, did you want to get in a bar fight the night before you spin up on and extended op?"

"Well no, but you just made out with Sonny and like not classy make out." Jason says still trying to process what just happened.

"Again, that dude and his boys backed off. Kissing Sonny is a small price to pay for not having to deal with all of you getting arrested tonight. So on that note, Sonny and I are leaving."

Sonny walks Davis around to the driver's side of her car and pushes her against the car. "That was fuckin hot. Ya came outta nowhere and just grabbed me. That's also the only time we will ever be able to kiss in front of the guys."

"Was it worth it?" She asks running her hands over his back.

"Not gettin in a fight tonight or gettin to kiss ya in front of the guys?" Sonny asks.

"Either." Lisa says attaching her lips to his neck.

"Mm Lisa, both are pretty good. Okay, let's get home."

The second Sonny closes his front door Davis is on him. Sonny laughs, "I thought I was the horny one here?"

"Maybe I am just eager to remind you who you belong to. That was a nice touch with little blondie at the pool table. I'm sure the guys are even more confused." Davis says throwing Sonny's hat on the counter and pulling the hem of his shirt up.

Sonny lifts his arms up, allowing Davis to pull his shirt over his head. "Don't worry baby, I will always know who I belong to." Sonny reaches for the hem of her shirt, pulling it over her head.

"That's right Sonny you belong to me, don't ever forget that."

"Yes Ma'am. And if I ever do forget I have your little exhibition to remind me." Sonny grumbles against her neck as he removes her bra, giving him full access to her perky breasts. Sonny reaches between them and takes them in his hands. Sonny starts pushing her backwards towards his bedroom.

Sonny sits on his bed with Davis standing in between his legs. He takes on of her breasts into his mouth, biting down on her nipple while pinching the other. "Sonny" Lisa moans while running her fingers through his hair. Sonny kisses his way to her other breast and give it the same attention.

Sonny throws her on the bed next to him, causing Davis to squeal. "Ya ready for that phenomenal repayment?" Sonny asks in a low husky voice.

"So ready. Now get over here." Lisa says reaching out for Sonny.

Sonny rotates and hovers over her. He kisses her passionately while unbuttoning and unzipping her jeans. Sonny kisses and bites his way down her body until he is at the waist line of her jeans. "Have I ever told ya how much I enjoy this view of ya? So hot." Sonny says before pulling her jeans off. He smirks seeing her dripping core ready for him. "mm and you're so wet for me." Sonny swipes his middle finger up her wet folds.

He repositions himself on top of her and kisses her while he pushes two fingers into her. "Mmm Sonny." Lisa moans. Sonny continues and speeds up. "Sonny this feels good, but it isn't what we agreed on."

Sonny laughs. "Baby, stop thinkin and just enjoy. I'll get there." Lisa lets out a frustrated huff and lays back down on the bed. Sonny sucks on her neck "Relax honey." He mumbles. Finally, he feels her body start to mold to his. Lisa's moans become louder and primal and he knew she was close. He felt her shake under him. Sonny slowed his movements, but never removed his fingers.

Sonny makes a trail down her body with his tongue, he pauses before latching his mouth onto her hypertensive mound. Lisa wasn't prepared for the sudden added stimulation "Oh fuck Sonny." Sonny groans feeling how hard she is making him. Sonny continues to pleasure Lisa with is tongue and fingers and before he knows it she is screaming his name with her fingers threaded tightly through his hair.

Once Lisa relaxes back on the bed Sonny detaches his mouth and removes his fingers and begins kissing back up her body. He bites and licks his way to her ear. "Is me debt settled?"

Davis can't think straight. She still feels like her body is on fire. "Mmhhmm" She mumbles in response to Sonny's question. The next thing Lisa knows Sonny is no longer on top of her. She shoots her eyes open to find him standing and stripping off the rest of his clothes. "Shit Sonny." She says eyeing his length standing at full attention. Sonny smirks, there is something about the way she looks at him. Lisa leans up on an elbow. "Get your sexy ass self over here."

Sonny groans. Damn she was prefect. "Turn around" he growls. Lisa rolls over and pops up on to all fours. Sonny leans against her, pressing her rock hard member against her. "Ya ready baby?" Lisa responds by wiggling her ass against him. Sonny slaps her ass. "You're too fuckin much, ya know that right?" He says as he grabs her hair pushes deep into her. "Oh Lisa, baby you feel so good."

Sonny pulled almost out of her and slams back into her. "Mmmmm. Shit. Sonny." Lisa moans.

"Fast or slow?" Sonny growls in between planting kissing on her shoulders.

"Mm fast." Lisa tells him, knowing full well what she is about to get herself into.

"Damn Davis, you're gonna be the death of me." He says speeding up his movements.

"mmm. Oh Sonny. Just like that" Lisa moans.

Sonny feels her inner muscles contract around him. That sensation pushed Sonny over the edge. He pushes Davis forward onto the bed and collapses on top of her. He leans over and kisses her. "This has to be one of my favorite days of my life. You're truly the best."

Lisa manages to wiggle from under him and roll onto her side to face him. "It has been pretty fun."

Sonny rolls onto his side too and reaches out and tucks her hair behind her ear. "Beyond all of the sex, Lisa I love you. What ya told me the morning Blackburn offered ya the intel officer job, about waking up together every day and going to sleep together every day. I want, this, that I, I never want this to stop. We are prefect together. We balance each other out in a way no one else can. Davis baby, you're the love of my life."

Lisa strokes Sonny's cheek. "I love you too Sonny. You can read me like no one else and always know just the right way to bring me back to earth when I am spinning out in outer space. I want our future too, but Sonny it's going to be complicated and messy with our jobs."

"I know it is gonna be Lisa, but we are worth the fight. Look how great today was. We can do this, I believe in us."

Lisa chuckles. "Who would have thought, Sonny Quinn would be the one fighting for a relationship."

Sonny kisses her on the forehead. "Only for ya, babe. Ya make me want to."

Lisa smiles. He makes her feel so loved and wanted. "You're the best. Now I am pretty worn out from all of our um, activities today. Good night."

Sonny rolls onto his back and Lisa cuddles into his side. "Good night sweetie."


	15. Chapter 15

As Lisa wakes up and opens her eyes, she sees Sonny staring at her. "Creeper."

"Aw, no Ma'am, I am just enjoyin my last few hours alone with ya."

Lisa reaches out and strokes his arm. "Mm about that, um Sonny. This is my first op as the intel officer and um, our first op together in months. Uh, none of what happened yesterday can happen while we are in Serbia. We need to focus on work and the mission, plus the boys will all be in the same building. We really have to keep this under wraps."

"I know that Lisa, why do ya think I have been lyin here for the past half an hour watchin ya sleep. I know we go back to Sonny and Davis the best friend dynamic duo."

Lisa laughs and swats him on the shoulder. "You're stupid. Best friend dynamic duo, I can't." Lisa says going to get out of bed, but Sonny wraps his arms around her and kisses her. "Just a couple more minutes, I ain't ready for this to end yet."

"Okay." Lisa says leaning her head back and kissing him. "Do you have everything you need or do you need to go back to your place?"

"I'm good. Took everything to base yesterday." Sonny says running his hand long the curve of her hip. They lay like this, not talking just enjoying the moment until they are pulled back to reality by the alarm on Lisa's phone going off. "I guess that's our deadline ain't" Sonny says letting go of her so she can roll over and turn the alarm off.

"That it is Sonny." Lisa kisses him one last time before getting out of bed and heading to the bathroom to take a shower.

Sonny's eyes fall on her naked form as she walks. "Ya know Davis, I am really gonna miss this view."

"You'll get to see me naked again before you know it."

"All I'm gonna say is I wouldn't mind some naughty Ensign Davis photos every once in a while."

"I'll think about it." Lisa yells back before stepping into the shower. Realistically she knew they would probably be in Serbia about a month. How were they going to hide their feelings for a month on end, when they hadn't had to go more than a day without being able to be together? Lisa continues to think while she showers. When she gets out of the shower she finds her bed made and hears the washer going. She walks up to Sonny who is sitting on the sofa drinking a cup of coffee. "You made my bed?"

Sonny turns to her. "I don't know about ya, but there is nothin like crawlin into a nice clean bed after some time away."

"Mm that is nice, especially if you crawl into it with me." Lisa says taking the coffee cup out of his hands.

"That ain't nice Lisa. Ya can't just distract me with the idea of sex and then steal my coffee."

"Not my fault you are easily distracted. Now go get ready, we can't be late." Lisa says staking a sip of the stole coffee.

"It's a good thing you're cute." Sonny says kissing her on the forehead before he walks into the bathroom and gets in the shower. When Sonny is finished showering and is dressed, he walks out into the living room to find Davis sitting on the sofa ready to go. "Get over here." Sonny reaches his arms out and Davis happily stands and embraces Sonny. "I know you're worried about all of it, but it is all gonna work out. Ya have been trackin these guys for weeks now and ya know what they are up to. I promise I will keep myself in line and be nothin but proud of ya. I love ya babe, we got this."

Lisa smiles up at him. "Thank you. I needed to hear that." Sonny smiles down at her before capturing her lips one last time before they have to go back to being just best friends and co-workers. "Okay, we need to Sonny."

"Yeah, I could stand here all day with ya if ya let me." Sonny says letting go of her. Sonny picks up his backpack and Lisa picks up her brief case and they head out to their cars.

They had been in Serbia for a week and a half with no luck so far. Lisa was sitting at her desk trying to find something, anything for the team to go after. Her phone vibrates and she looks at it and sees a text from Sonny. "I just walked by your office and the light is still on, please don't tell me you're still in there working."

Lisa smile and types her reply. "You don't have to worry about me."

"I'll take your deflectin as my answer. Come on, let's go for a walk. It's late, everyone is drunk or sleepin no one will miss us."

"Sonny, I don't know if that is the best idea. Plus, I need to find the connection between all of this intel."

"Lisa, there is no way ya are still processin what you're readin. Out front in five. Let's go."

Davis leans her head back and thinks. Sonny's right she is beyond brain fried. "Fine. See you in a few minutes." Lisa sends her reply and goes about getting everything cleaned up in her office. Lisa walks out of the front door of the safe house a few minutes later to see Sonny standing a few buildings down waiting on her. "Why are you always encouraging me to skip out on work?" She asks bumping his hip with hers.

They start walking away from the safe house and turn a corner. "I ain't encouragin ya to skip out on work, I am encouragin ya to not let it consume ya, that's all." Lisa smiles, she could always count on Sonny to help her feel better. As they walk past a dark doorway Lisa pulls him into it and kisses him. Sonny pushes her against the wall and deepens the kiss. Sonny pulls back from her. "Okay, we gotta stop or we are gonna have to go get a hotel room for a couple of hours."

"As nice as that sounds, I think people might be suspicious if we are gone that long."

"Agreed, so shall we continue our walk Ms. Davis."

"Yes, we shall Mr. Quinn." Lisa says taking his hand and lacing their fingers together. They continue to walk through the streets. "You know Sonny, if I just clear my mind and forget why we are really here or that someone from Bravo could see us any second this almost feels like a little romantic vacation with you." She says kissing him on the cheek.

"You're right Davis it does. I would love to actually be able to go on a real vacation with ya sometime."

"That would be nice. Where do you want to go?" Lisa asks looking around and taking in her surroundings, it was nice to be out of the safe house and think about something other than bomb makers. She loved finding these normal moments with Sonny.

"Really anywhere with ya and away from the team and Virginia Beach is good with me."

"I'll think on it." Davis says with a smile. She spots an ice cream shop. "Oo let's get some ice cream for the walk back. Did you bring your wallet, I didn't think to grab mine."

"I did." Sonny says as they step inside the ice cream shop. Lisa and Sonny look at the flavors and order and pay. They walk out of the shop and turn back for the safe house. While they are still a couple blocks from the safe house, Sonny wraps his free arm around Lisa's waist and pulls her to him. "One last kiss before our little date is over?" Lisa smiles and kisses him. Sonny was lost in the moment, it felt like no one else existed but them. He loved her more than he could comprehend and if these were the moments he got with her, the he would take them.

They break apart and Lisa looks at Sonny and smiles, she felt it too. "I know this is dumb, but we never take pictures. Um, do you think we could just take one."

A giant grin spreads across Sonny's face. "Yeah babe, we can." He says as he pulls her phone from her back pocket and opens the camera.

They pose and Sonny takes a couple of photos. "One more." Lisa says as she turns and kisses his cheek. Sonny takes the picture and places her phone back in her pocket. "Thanks honey, I just really wanted to remember this night."

"Don't worry, I get it. This has been really nice." They separate and start walking back towards the safe house. "Do me a favor and don't kill yourself. You're doin a great job and it will all come together."

"Why do you worry so much about me?" Lisa asks, not realizing she said it out loud.

"Because I love you. And just so ya know, I have always worried about ya, I just kept it to myself more before. But seein as you're my girlfriend, it's my job to help keep ya balanced."

"S-Sonny, that was so sweet. I really don't disserve you. Thank you. I'd kiss you, but we are like three doors down from the safe house."

"I know ya would. Ya ready Ensign Davis."

"That I am Petty Officer Quinn." Lisa taking a bite of her ice cream while Sonny opens the door for her.

"Shit Sonny, we thought you ran away." Trent laughs.

"Ha. Yeah, uh Davis here wanted ice cream and I wasn't about to let her go out alone."

Lisa holds up her ice cream. "Because he's a good best friend like that."

"Hold up, you two went on an ice cream mission and didn't think to ask if we wanted any. That is just downright rude, I'm not sure I can recover from this." Trent says whipping a fake tear from his eye.

"Awww poor little Trent didn't get any ice cream." Lisa says with a laugh as she starts to climb the stairs to her room.

"I expect this kind of selfish behavior from him, but not from you Davis. This stings a little." Trent calls after her.

"You'll live Trent. Besides don't you have lactose issues?"

"Not the point." Trent retorts.

"Good night Trent." Lisa tells him.

"Good night Davis." He returns.

Trent turns to Sonny. "She certainly looks happier than when I saw her a few hours ago." Trent says raising an eyebrow.

Sonny takes the last bite of his ice cream. "Ya know Davis, always the perfectionist. She isn't liking not finding a link between all of the intel yet. She said she wanted some ice cream, so I went with her. I think she just needed to clear her head a little. Ya know a late-night walk can do wonders."

"Yeah that's true. Sometimes just being out on the streets and feeling like a normal person for a few minutes really does help." Trent agrees.

"And chocolate ice cream." Sonny says with a laugh. "I'm going to go throw this away and head to bed." Sonny says before walking away from Trent hoping he bought it.

The team had been in Serbia for two weeks when all of the intel came together and they finally had a tangible lead. The team followed a chauffeur that picked up an arms dealer, Vitkor Korda and he admitted to selling CL-20 to a bomb maker named Alban Bojinka, who is from Vadim Tarasov's hometown.

Sonny catches up to Davis as she is walking up the stairs and puts his hand on Lisa's shoulder. She turns and swats at him. "Hey, what are you doing? Look, I told you, there's no messing around when we're working."

"I'm not messing around. I just came by to, ya know, congratulate ya for baggin your first target." Sonny says closing his hand around hers when they highfive. "Yeah, look at ya, huh? You're crushing your new gig."

Lisa smile and locks eyes with Sonny. She loved him and she loved how much he loved her. "I still don't see how accepting Blackburn's offer to become DEVGRU's intel officer is gonna help us uncomplicate things." Lisa says pointing between them.

"Well, wasn't there a class for that at intel school?" Sonny says looking down into the staircase to make sure no one is coming.

"That's not funny." Lisa smiles and shakes her head.

"Uhhuh" Sonny responds

"Mmhhmm" Lisa mumbles smiling at him.

Sonny looks up the staircase to make sure they are still alone. "All right, we're gonna be able to navigate these waters just fine." He returns his gaze to her and whispers "We're Navy. It's what we do."

Lisa checks the staircase again and leans forward and gives Sonny a quick peck on the lips. "Goodbye."

"Uhhuh" Sonny mumbles walking away from her. They lock eyes again while Sonny I walking up the stairs and smile. Lisa loved how supportive and proud of her he was. As Sonny walked up the stairs he couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her.

The team was able to track the shipment of explosives to Kosovo. Lisa and Blackburn gather the team for a mission brief.

"The explosives have ended up over the border in Kosovo. As you all know, Kosovo has recently become the hotbed of terrorist activity." Lisa informs the team.

"Where are the explosives now?" Ray inquires.

"A housing complex in Skenderaj." Davis responds.

Looking at the lay out of the complex Clay observes out loud. "It's huge and a maze. Be a good place for our bombmaker and his friends to hide."

Sonny being the true optimist he is. "Well, this is not gonna pop off right. Unless we know the guy's in there."

"Mandy and Filip got inside. We believe we know what floor Bojinka and his men are on. The manager revealed that a group of foreigners recently moved to the east tower a few months ago." Lisa says.

Eric adds. "They pay rent in cash and have a curious habit of rarely leaving. Groceries and supplies are delivered to the four apartments they occupy on the 16th floor."

"The manager says that she rarely sees them, but one of the men that lives amongst them has a limp. Maybe a prosthetic leg. Maybe our bombmaker."

Jason pinches the bridge of his nose. "I don't know maybe all of your maybes aren't inspiring me here, Davis. I don't know, maybe." Jason says standing.

"If you're looking for absolutes, Master Chief, you're in the wrong business. We're tying down loose ends now. SIA has someone inside." Lisa says looking down at the rest of the team when she is donee talking.

Ray stands up to look at the map of the building. "Hitting a building that size, 16 floors up, unknown number of combatants, possibly booby trapped, difficult at best." Ray turns to look at Jason.

"Well, night, obviously." Jason says.

Ray turns back to the TV he was looking at. "Push up from the ground to 16, split into two, cover both stairwells."

Clay counters. "Enemy will have security measures. We hit a resistance, gunfight's gonna alert our HVT of our presence. He's gonna be gone by the time we make it to 16. I think it's better to come from above. He won't expect it."

Jason stopped pacing and faces the team. "You're both right. Helo and ground assault. Split the teams. Half will come from below, the other half come off of the roof. If we don't get him on 16, we'll trap him in between us. Once we have him, exfil on the helo."

Blackburn leans forward. "All right, we go tonight. Take the rest of the day and get some rest."

"Guys." Lisa stops the team from leaving. "We need Bojinka alive. He's our last link to Vadim."

As the rest of the team stand and exits the room Sonny stays seated for a second. As everyone else is leaving he approaches Davis. "Ya good?"

Lisa looks up from her paperwork and tuns to Sonny as he leans against the table next to her. "Sending you guys into the fire, it's messing with me."

Sonny nodes his head in understanding. "Mmhmm. Your job is to put us in front of the bad guy. And if one of us climbs that six-foot ladder down, it ain't on ya." Sonny looks into her eyes one last time before standing and heading towards the door. "Ma'am"

Lisa feels like she swallowed a lead balloon. She couldn't lose one of the guys on her first real op as an intel office. She couldn't lose one of her friends, or god forbid her boyfriend. She sees the explosion on ISR, it takes everything she has not to vomit right here. She had never been so happy to hear Jason's voice when he finally responded. After everything was said and done Lisa was lying in her bunk alone, wanting nothing more than to go cuddle up to Sonny. She pulls out her phone and texts Sonny. "I love you. I can't believe I almost lost you today."

Sonny reads the message and he heart sinks. "I love ya too, but ya didn't almost lose me. I was on the other side of the room. I'm okay, everyone is okay."

"Sonny, I was scared. Those seconds it took for Jason to respond felt like hours. I wish I could just be in your arms right now."

Sonny hated this. He couldn't do anything to help make her feel better. "I know ya were scared. That's the first thing I thought about when the bomb went off, you havin to watch that. I really, really wish I could sneak into your room. I would give almost anything to have ya wrapped in my arms and cuddled against my chest."

Lisa smiles. Who would have thought Sonny Quinn would want to sneak into her room to cuddle with her. "Don't get any ideas."

"I ain't, just sayin what I wish I could do."

"I am going to try and sleep. Goodnight Sonny." She responds.

"Sweet dreams my love." He hits send and relaxes back into this bed. This was hard, normal relationships didn't have to deal with this. None of the other significant others knew the exact dangers the guys were in. He loved that she knew everything and he never had to explain himself, but that was a double edged sward. Sonny rolls on to his side, wishing Davis was lying next to him.


	16. Chapter 16

What a hell of a couple of days it had been Sonny thinks while lying on his bunk. Clay walks in and slaps his foot. "Hey, want to go get something to eat?"

"Hell yeah, ya know I can always eat." Sonny says getting up from his bed.

Sonny and Clay take off walking toward the city center. Clay spots a place he thinks will be good. "How about this, it's like a hamburger."

"No fancy crap, right?" Sonny chuckles.

"No, nothing like what you did for your girlfriend for that sunset cruise. How did that go by the way?" Clay asks hoping Sonny will open up about her a little.

"Ha. She loved it." Sonny says trying to shut him up.

"That's good brother." Clay lets it go for now, telling himself he will circle back to it once they are done getting their food. Clay laughs as Sonny orders two plijeskavicas. "Damn Sonny. Hungry much?"

"Nah, I figured Davis probably hasn't eaten yet knowin her. Thought I would get her one." Sonny says with a shrug.

"What a good best friend you are. Is your girl not jealous of her?" Clay asks poking the bear.

"Uh, no. Davis is Davis, she's basically a dude." Sonny says trying to hide his annoyance at Clay's line of questioning.

"Wow, that's really great." Clay says. They pay for the food and take it to go. The pair continues to walk through the city.

Sonny finishes chewing his food. "Mmm. That hit the spot, man. What the hell you call that?"

Pljeskavica, Serbian hamburger." Clay tells him.

"Damn good. I'll tell you what, man, I love Serbia." Sonny says.

Clay agrees. "The country's got a lot going for it. The people, the food, the women."

"Yep. Raki-Rakija, ya know?"

"That Serbian moonshine, right?" Clay agrees again.

"Yeah." Sonny nods his head. "Another great asset of Serbia is it's landlocked. Not a single drop of that dark, dangerous ocean can corrupt its majestic soil."

"Hmm. You know, maybe if you love it here so much, you should just bring that girlfriend of yours here on vacation, buddy." Clay says trying to dig deeper into Sonny's secret love life.

Sonny laughs while remembering a few nights before when he and Davis walked along the same path as him and Clay were. That night was prefect Sonny thinks to himself. "I see what you're tryin to do there, blonde Columbo. Ain't workin. Quit tryin."

Clay couldn't believe how tight lipped he was being about this woman. "Come on, man. When we were in the Philippines, you were like a little schoolgirl, on the phone with her every ten minutes. Now that I've been back at Bravo, nothing. Come on, what happened? Come on, man."

Sonny turns his hand around an takes a drink from a water fountain while composing his thoughts. When he is finished drinking he stands. "She got a new job and it's tricky." Sonny turns his hat back around and finishes his statement. "But, uh, we're adjustin."

"That's good. Hope you guys can make it work." Clay tells him.

"What's that supposed to mean, huh?" Sonny scuffs at the question. "You, uh, gettin a little lovesick for Stella?"

Damn he had to bring her into this didn't he? Clay thinks to himself. "I'm just saying, it's good to have a life outside of Bravo."

"What are ya waggin your jaw about?" Sonny asks.

Clay sniffs and answers. "Look at my dad and Swanny. All that sacrifice, nothing to show for it. You want to end up like that?"

"No, man, I didn't become a frogman because I was interested in growin my 401K." Sonny says.

"I'm just saying, I just, I hope, when we get out, we have more to show for ourselves than broken bones, busted heads and wrecked marriages, you know? Because, all in all, it doesn't leave a whole lot of room for anything else." Clay defends.

Clay and Sonny walk back to the safe house. "Ima go take Davis her lunch." Sonny says walking away from Clay. He pulls out his phone and texts her.

Lisa is standing in the ops center when she gets a text from Sonny. "I brought ya lunch. Meet me on the balcony."

Lisa reads the message and replies. "I'll be there in a minute." Lisa turns to Blackburn. "Hey, I'm going to step outside and wake up a little bit." Lisa say before turning and walking out of the ops center.

Sonny finds Lisa standing on the balcony looking out over the courtyard. He couldn't help but admire how great she looked from behind. "Hey. Brought ya some fuel. Pljeskavica."

Lisa turns to him and shakes her head. "Sonny, you can't keep doing this."

"What? I, I brought ya food before we were, ya know. Ain't no different now." Sonny defends.

"It's entirely different. We are entirely different. People are going to see right through it." Lisa snaps back.

"Well, what's there to see?" Sonny as nicely as he can. "I just come to check on ya. Ya know, ya seemed a little anxious before we rolled out."

"I was fine." Lisa says with a shoulder shrug.

They lock eyes. Sonny sees straight through her lie. "Look at me. I get it. Okay? That bomb goin off, it, it made me really want to see you."

Lisa shifts and thinks how does he do this? How does he break down every defense I have as she takes a step closer to him. "I'm just glad you're okay." Sonny rubs her arm and then brushes her hair behind her ear and encloses his hand around the back of her neck, while stroking her cheek with his thumb. "Everybody's okay." They stand like this for a few more seconds. "So, I got to get back to work." Lisa says clearing her throat. Sonny whips a stray tear from Lisa's cheek and Lisa takes the pljeskavica and turns to Sonny. "Just a heads-up, you're going to spin up again soon, so get your head right." She says tapping him on the upper arm before she turns and walks away.

Sonny watches her leave, wanting nothing more than to stop her. "Yes, ma'am."

Sonny is sitting on the roof looking out over the city when his phone buzzes. "Babe, that was so good. Thank you for getting it. You're the best boyfriend."

Sonny smiles. "I knew ya hadn't eaten yet and I figured ya would like it. I'm glad you did."

"Are you alone?" Lisa asks smirking while she types.

"Uh, yeah. I'm on the roof, why?" Sonny asks unsure of what she is was getting at.

"Good" She replies. Sonny sits holding his phone trying to figure out why it was good he was alone when a picture pops up in the text tread. A picture of Davis in nothing by lace underwear sitting backwards on a chair, hair messy and seductive look in her eye.

"Fuck" Sonny mumbles to himself. Good goddamned she was hot and all his. "Damn Davis." Sonny types.

Lisa chuckles to herself reading Sonny's reply. "Glad you like it cowboy."

"Lisa, that may be one of the hottest ones ya have ever sent me." Sonny replies. As he looks at the picture longer, he finally sees it was taken in her bunkroom in the safe house. "Please tell me ya took that this mornin and that little lace thing ya call underwear are what ya have on under your jeans."

"Wouldn't you like to find out."

"You're bein a bad girl Davis. Tell me what I want to know." Sonny texts back. She was too much, he knew she was eyeball deep in work, but she still took the time to text him dirty pictures.

"As much as I am enjoying this, we have a lead and I have to go." Lisa types and hits send. "Yes ;) and there are more if you're a good boy and get my bad guy for me."

"Have I ever told you how much I love ya?" Sonny responds. Sonny sat and stared at the picture. He loved that she did this for him.

A little while later the team gets the notification to spin up. As they are walking to the tarmac Blackburn informs them, they are going to detain a money launderer named Malkin, who is believed to be connected to Vadim's organization. The team hurried to get to the helos and start heading to an airfield over the border in Bosnia. The team decides to grab him at the airfield before the boards his private jet. Blackburn tells the team they can't legally hold him and that Mandy is on the way to the airfield to interrogate him on site.

After the team detains Malkin Jason orders Sonny and Ray to clear another hanger at the airfield. After the two walk away from the rest of the team Ray turns to Sonny. "Gonna ask you something, and I need you to be straight." Rays says

Fuck Sonny thinks to himself, this ain't gonna be good. In true Sonny fashion he makes a joke to deflect the truth. "Ah, if you're wonderin who put the bare spray in your Jergens bottle, it wasn't me."

Ray looks at him. "You and Davis, how long?"

And there it is Sonny thinks. "Come again?"

"How long have you two been playing house behind the team's back?"

Sonny shakes his head. "Ya know, this lack of sleep, Ray, is really startin to make ya have crazy ideas."

Ray stands behind his accusation. "I saw you two in the balcony earlier."

"So?" Sonny says annoyed.

"So it looked different." Ray counters.

"Davis ran her first op, where we all almost got schwacked. I stopped by to give her some food and be supportive. That's what you saw, Ray."

"That's not all I saw." Ray shakes his head. "Damnit, Sonny. You know, you two could get fragged over this, not to mention what it could mean for the team."

Sonny's blood was boiling. "We're workin right now, Ray. It's the wrong time to make unfounded accusations, but it is so good to see that you're back on your damn high horse again." Sonny was pissed. Who the hell did Ray Perry think he was anyways? It's not even like he saw anything bad. He was acting like he had caught Sonny with Davis bent over the railing of the balcony or something.

After the spin up the guys were all relaxing and had all just fallen asleep when Blackburn wakes them and tells them to get to the briefing room.

"Sorry to wake you all, but our search is starting to bear fruit." Blackburn says as him and Lisa enter the briefing room. "Ensign Davis"

"Intel suggest that Vadim Tarasov may be hiding in the accursed Mountains in Albaina." Lisa says walking to the head of the table.

"Oh. Accursed Mountains. Sounds friendly." Ray jokes.

Jace speaks up. "Okay, but I'm sorry, but are we certain that Vadim is there?"

"SIGINT tracks to someone in his organization using the nearby village to relay orders from who we believe to be a head shot caller on the ground." Lisa informs the team.

"Kind of a fancy place for Vadim, if you ask me." Clay adds.

"ISR is picking up movement. Someone's there." Davis counters.

Sonny feels the need to deflect some of the heat off of Davis and makes a joke. "Well, let's click on the kill TV, break out the popcorn, and drop a JDAM on their asses."

Clay scuffs. "Come on"

Blackburn shakes his head and speaks up. "We're not bombing Albania."

Sonny pretends to be disappointed in Eric's response. "Aww"

Blackburn finishes his statement. "Bravo's going in."

Jason leans back in his seat and looks at Clay "Clay, what are you thinking?"

Clay shakes his head. "A few klicks out, they're gonna hear that bird coming. Give Vadim time to squirt."

Ray is the next to throw and idea out. "Can we HAHO on the target?"

Blackburn shakes his head and paces around the room. "It's a logistical minefield trying to get cleared into Albanian airspace."

Jason speaks up. "Tell you what, why don't we just insert helo downrange, hump it to target, all right, move in quick and quiet to keep the cavalry from showing up."

"We don't have enough rifles between us to sustain a long gunfight, so we got to be in and out quick." Ray adds.

"Vadim has a plethora of knowledge we'd like to access. Be nice to keep him alive." Davis says.

Sonny eyes Davis. "Plethora?" Lisa gives him a look in return. She loved him, she loved him still teasing her like old times. Blackburn hits Sonny on the shoulder to tell him no.

"Can't keep him alive if he doesn't want to live." Ray points out.

Jason agrees. "Yeah. Mmhmm."

Clay butts in "Be nice to know if wearing an S-vest is part of the team uniform." Clay turns to Mandy. "Vadim a true believer, like his little bomb-making buddy, or…?"

Mandy answers Clay's question. "Agency opinion is Vadim didn't survive wars in the Balkans, Afghanistan and Syria by hanging around to the bitter end. He's a runner, not a martyr."

Blackburn stands from the wall he was leaning against. "Lots of unknowns on this one, fellas. Need your heads in the game."

Metal decides to add his two cents. "Lots of unknowns, lots of maybes." He turns his head to Jason. "Seems to be the new standard lately."

Once Vadim was elimated and the mission was complete. The safe house had been packed up and everyone and everything was loaded back onto the C117. The plane was airborne headed back for Virginia Beach. Jason and the team congratulated Davis for bagging her first whale. Sonny and Lisa mingle their way over to each other on the flight home. "You ducking me, Quinn?"

Sonny shakes his head and rakes his eyes over her. "Eh, ya know, just being, uh, mindful that we're still on the clock."

"Trickier than we figured, isn't it?" Lisa says taking a sip of her beer.

Sonny chuckles. "Well, neither of us joined the Navy cause we liked easy." Lisa smiles and nods her head in agreement as they clink their beer bottles together. "I also believe I am owed something for gettin your bad guy." Sonny says in a husky voice.

Lisa shakes her head. "How about this, you get to see the real thing in a few hours."

Sonny whistles. "I'll tell you what, that sounds much nicer than what was agreed upon."

Blackburn calls everyone's attention to the front of the plane and announces Jason is reenlisting for two more years.

The team walks to their cars from the tarmac. As Sonny and Davis get to their cars, which are parked next to each other he turns to her. "Mine or yours?" He asks.

"Uh, mine and bring food that can be reheated. I plan on getting my brains banged out by my insanely hot boyfriend first."

"He's one lucky guy, hope he knows that." Sonny groans thinking about everything he is going to do to her.

"I'm one lucky girl. I'll see you in a little bit." Lisa says getting into her car.

Sonny is walking through the grocery store when his phone goes off. It is a picture from Lisa. Sonny was not expecting what he saw when he unlocked his phone. The photo was Lisa sitting the in same position as the picture taken the previous day, just this time she was in her bedroom and wearing nothing but a pair of red heels and his cowboy hat. It takes Sonny a second to remember where he is and to wipe the drool from the corner of his mouth. "Holy Hell Davis. You're livin sin baby."

Lisa giggles reading Sonny's reply. It felt good to be desired the way Sonny wanted her. "I'm lonely, bored and horny, hurry up."

"I'm walkin to the checkout now. I'll be there in like 15 minutes." Sonny says as he walks up to the self-checkout and starts scanning the steaks, potatoes and green beans he was buying to make them for dinner.

"Better be or I'm starting without you." Lisa replies.

Sonny walks to his truck while reading Lisa's reply. When he gets in his truck he lets out a deep groan and has to readjust his jeans to accommodate his growing length. True to his word Sonny is walking through Lisa's front door 13 minutes later. "Lisa" He calls out and walks into the kitchen. Sonny hears movement behind and he turns to see Davis strutting into the living room in the red heels plus his cowboy hat. "Could ya get any hotter?" Sonny asks while wrapping her in his arms.

"Oh, you like this? Me greeting you naked and in your cowboy hat?" Lisa says flinging his baseball cap on the counter and pushing his jacket off his shoulders.

Sonny lets his jacket fall to the floor before he runs his hand over her naked body. "Do ya understand how many fantasies I had like this as a teenager. A smokin hot woman in nothin but my hat tellin me she wanted me." Sonny captures her lips while pinning her between himself and the kitchen island.

Lisa chuckles against his lips. "Glad I can make teenage Sonny's fantasies a reality." Lisa runs her hands down his torso and undoes his belt and jeans. "What do you want to do to me?" Lisa asks, her voice heavy with arousal.

Sonny breaks the kiss and pulls his shirt over his head, while stepping out of his boots. Out of nowhere Sonny picks her up and sits her on the kitchen island. He steps back and takes in the view. Sonny steps between her legs and rubs her thighs as Lisa wraps her arms around his neck, claiming his lips with hers. "I want to watch you touch yourself." Sonny says running his middle finger up her dripping folds.

Davis moans at the contact. "You don't want to do it yourself?"

"This was the other part of the fantasy if I'm bein honest." Sonny says stepping back from her as she repositions herself and slowly trails her hand to her core. Sonny watched, amazed by how expertly her delicate fingers worked. Sonny stripped off the rest of his clothes and leaned back and ran his and up and down his hard length a couple of times. "Fuck Lisa."

"I know you're enjoying the show, but I really don't want to make myself cum when you could do it." She smirks at him.

"I suppose that is the least I can do." Sonny says stepping forward and lifting Davis the edge of the counter. He places her legs on his shoulders and pushes into her hard and fast. His thumb finds its way to her clit.

The feeling of Sonny filling her completely was all Lisa needed. "Oh my god. Sonnnnyy."

"Damn, ya really were close." Sonny groans, nothing compared to that feeling. Sonny watches Lisa try to wiggle away from him, but he holds her tight and keeps up the pace he had set.

Lisa grabs the wrist of the thumb that is still rubbing her clit. "Too much." She moans breathlessly.

Sonny stops stroking her like she asked. "I'm sorry, did Lisa Davis just tap out." He says with a chuckle.

"Don't be mean Quinn. I didn't say stop fucking me." Sonny pulls almost all the way out and slams back into her. "Ooohh. Fuckk Sonny." Lisa rakes her eyes over Sonny and has to admit how hot he looks with her legs on his shoulders while his eyes were dark with desire. She watched him for a few more seconds until she felt another orgasm rip through her.

Sonny was loving every second of this and when he felt Lisa's second climax he knew it was over for him. Sonny reached a hand out and placed it on the counter to steady himself. "Whew, I'll tell ya what Lisa, that was fuckin fantastic."

"That it was Sonny. Can I get off this counter now, please?" Lisa says with a laugh. Sonny helps her down. Lisa wraps her arms around his neck. "You know Sonny, that was really fun. Any other fantasies you want to have fulfilled?"

"Mm, there are a few things I reckon I would like to do with ya." He says placing his hands on her hips.

"Think about. Then we can talk about." Lisa says kissing his cheek and unwrapping her arms from his neck.

Sonny lets go of her hip and watches her walk towards the bedroom. He pulls his boxers and jeans on and cleans up the kitchen before he starts cooking. Lisa reappears a little while later in a tank top and pajama shorts that did barely anything to cover her ass. She hugs Sonny from behind and rests her chin on his back. "You really enjoyed that didn't you?"

Sonny turns from the stove and looks at her. "I haven't thought about that in years, yet there I was so captivated by the idea. And by how incredibly sexy ya looked." Sonny pulls out of her arms and starts looking in the cabinets. "Where's the cast iron skillet I brought over here?" He asks turning to look at her.

Lisa laughs and rolls her eyes. "How to know you're dating a guy from Texas part one hundred and fifty. Bottom shelf of the pantry to answer your question." Lisa says pulling herself onto the counter.

"Ah ha." Sonny says shaking his head as he opens the pantry. As much as he knew everything about her, there were some things he would never understand and her inability to cook was one of them. "Can ya make yourself useful and cut the ends off the green beans, please."

"That I can handle." She says with a smile, almost reading his mind.

"How do ya feel about baked potatoes?" Sonny asks as he places the skillet on the stove.

"Works for me." Davis answers.

"Good. Stab'em each a few good times so I can put them in the microwave."

Lisa laughs as she does what Sonny asked. "I am glad you have finally accepted my cooking skill level."

Sonny turns and kisses her on the cheek. "It's a good thing I love you more than life itself." They finish cooking dinner and eat. When they are finished cleaning up the kitchen Sonny pulls Lisa into his arms. "Beer on the patio?"

"Mm that sounds nice." Lisa says. Sonny walks over to the fridge and pulls out two beers and hands one to Davis. "Thank you." She says with a huge smile. They make their way to the patio and settle into the love seat that she kept out there. "Sonny, thank you helping me keep my head on straight in Serbia. That walk we took was near prefect."

"It really was Davis, I really liked havin that special time with ya, even if it was like half an hour."

"That's our relationship, though. Rejoicing in the little moments, that's what we agreed on that night on the boat." Lisa says.

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "I know honey, and I will take whatever I can get with ya. Even if it is a thirty minute walk under the cover of wantin to get ice cream."

"I think we managed everything pretty well. How about you?" Lisa asks, leaning her head back on Sonny's shoulder, looking up at him.

"I think we did good." Sonny smiles. "I also think ya were a total Rockstar and bagged the hell outta your first whale. I'm so proud of ya, honey."

"Sonny." Lisa says running her hand up and down his upper leg. "Thank you. You're so sweet and such and fantastic boyfriend. As much as the repercussions of us working together suck, I am so happy to be working with you and getting to see you every day."

"I agree Lisa." Sonny says before kissing her. When they pull apart Lisa lays her head on Sonny's chest and drapes an arm over her shoulder. They spend the rest of the evening sitting and talking in their little bubble.


	17. Chapter 17

Lisa was sitting at her dining room table with her laptop and paperwork spread out everywhere when she hears her front door being unlocked. She looks up and watches Sonny walk through the door. "What are you doing here?"

"Well it's good to see you too Davis." Lisa gives him a half smile as acknowledgement. Sonny walks over to the table and points at a chair with her briefcase sitting on it. "Can I move this or will it mess up your system?"

Davis finally stops what she is doing and looks at him. "You can sit there."

"Good." Sonny moves her briefcase and sits down. "Get dressed we're goin to dinner."

"Sonny we can't just go out to dinner, besides I am working."

"Ya can take one night off. Ya haven't slowed down since we got back from Serbia. Ya need to think about somethin beside work and I need to try this new rib place." Sonny says watching her sort through the paperwork on the table.

"You're a big boy you can go alone or you could call Clay." Lisa says not looking up from the table.

"I want to go with you. The only time I see ya is at work or late nights at one of our apartments. That ain't good enough Lisa. Let's just go out and enjoy a good dinner." Sonny says reaching out and stroking her leg.

"We can't go together in Virginia Beach, it's too risky." Lisa says still paying more attention to her work than to Sonny.

"Lisa, we can go to dinner, we have been goin to dinner together for years. Ya know, we just can't touch each other or act like a couple. That don't mean we can hang out in public, besides it's in Norfolk. I really don't think we will see anyone."

Lisa sits back in her chair and looks at Sonny, he almost looked sad. "What's wrong Sonny?"

Sonny shifts unsure of how to say what he was feeling. "I miss ya, Lisa. I miss my best friend Davis."

That statement hit Lisa, she smirks and stands. "Oh you miss this?" She says pointing to herself. She straddles him. "You miss my messy hair pulled up into as much of a ponytail as it can be and my yoga pants and hoodie?"

Sonny rests his hands on her hips. "Yeah. I have done told ya I like this Lisa the best."

Sonny was the only person she had ever met that could bring down her defenses in seconds. She kisses him. "I guess I can call it a night on work." She may not be able to admit it to herself, but being with Sonny had changed her for the better. She grabs his face and kisses him again. "How nice is this place?" She asks when she pulls back from him.

"Like what ya wear to the bar, but I ain't gonna stop ya if ya want to dress up." He loved her, no matter what that meant. He didn't like having to force her to stop working, but if that was the price of Lisa Davis, he would pay it.

"Okay give me like thirty minutes" Lisa says before kissing him again.

She gets up and makes it half way across the room before Sonny stops her. "I love ya."

She stops and smiles before turning her head over her shoulder "I love you too."

A half an hour later Lisa appears from her bedroom. She clears her throat so Sonny will look at her. He looks up and his breath is taken awake by how beautiful she looks in the olive-green t-shirt dress, jean jacket and converses she is wearing. Sonny stands and walks over to her. "Ya look amazin." He says wrapping his arms around her.

"It's not too much?" She asks a little unsure of her outfit choice.

"Nah babe, ya look great. Any time I get to see your prefect legs I'm a happy guy. Plus, dresses make it easier." Sonny says with a wink.

"You're stupid." She says swatting his shoulder.

"Keys." Sonny says outstretching his hand. She hands them to him and he locks the door and they head down to her SUV.

Sonny pulls into the parking lot of the restaurant. "Ready?" He asks looking over at her.

Lisa smiles and lets go of his hand. "Yeah, I am." As soon as Sonny opens the car door he is hit by the smell of barbecue. Lisa looks at him and laughs. "You know the only other times your face lights up like that is when I'm naked or you get to blow something up."

"Ha well, for your information there Davis, a beautiful naked woman, kick ass barbecue and blown shit up are my three favorite things in this life."

Lisa opens the door and walks through, followed by Sonny. "I swear, no matter how much you have grown up from the guy I met on team 4, there are so many ways you are still that same cowboy SEAL."

Sonny stands behind her in the line to order. "Is that a bad thing?"

"No, I like this mix of cowboy and grown up Sonny. We work really well together." They get to the counter to order and Lisa looks at the menu and shakes her head. She turns to Sonny. "I have no idea what I want, so have fun with it."

"I can handle that." Sonny says with a chuckle.

Sonny orders and pays and they find a seat at a picnic table on the patio of the restaurant. "This place is cute." Lisa says looking around. "Feeling a little nostalgic today?" Lisa asked taking a swig of her beer.

Sonny chuckles. "Maybe a little. I don't miss the life I left behind in Texas, but I do miss Texas, if that makes sense." Sonny says with a shoulder shrug.

"It does. So what is causing this walk down memory lane?" Lisa says looking into his eyes and seeing something is wrong.

"Well, uh, ya see in my immense boredom, because my girlfriend won't pay attention to me" Sonny shoots Lisa a look and she rolls her eyes. "I decided to clean out the junk closet and um, I found the one box of memories I keep from my childhood." Sonny pauses and looks at Lisa watching as her expression softens. "I went through it and found some pictures of my childhood best friend. She um, uh, we were inseparable until the day I enlisted. And uh, I just kinda left without sayin goodbye and haven't spoken to her since. I don't Lisa, I know it's dumb. I'm sure she as a great life, I just wonder sometimes how everything turned out for her."

Lisa smiles. Sonny never talked about his childhood, other than to say his Dad wasn't really a Dad and that he was raised most of his life by his grandmother. She always felt that was just one more thing that bonded them together. "It's not dumb, Sonny. That is a natural thought. You could always reach out to her and say hi."

"Nah, ain't no way she would want to talk to me after all these years. I just left, think how ya would feel if I did that." Sonny says shaking his head. "Besides, I have no way to contact her."

"You know they invented this thing call social media, it's a crazy world." Davis says with a wink.

"Don't be a smartass Davis."

"I would be pretty pissed at you if you just up and left me, but it has been a long time since you did that. I'm sure she has recovered from the great Sonny Quinn walking out of her life."

The server walks up to the table with their order. "Here you two go. Can I get you anything else?" The young man asks.

Sonny looks at Lisa and she shakes her head no. "I think we are good for now. Thank ya." Sonny says.

"What was I sayin again? Oh, that's right, smartass Davis."

Lisa laughs while she replies. "You wouldn't have it any other way." Sonny laughs, enjoying seeing the Lisa Davis he has known for over a decade come out to play. "While I'm being a smartass, are you telling me I'm not the first right hand woman in your life? Sonny, I don't know how to take that."

"Ya may not be the first, but you're the first one I fell in love with and the last right-hand woman I'll ever need." Sonny says. He couldn't help but stare, she was prefect.

Lisa sees Sonny's face go stoic; shit she thinks. "Sonny, what's wrong?"

"Uh, um, Blackburn and Marisa are here." Sonny says forcing himself to relax.

"Oh my god, Sonny. This is why I didn't want to go out. Shit, this isn't going to end well."

"Lisa, I'm not sayin this to be a dick, but relax. If we look calm and natural, he we be more inclined to believe we just getting dinner and not on a date. Got it?"

"Seriously Sonny? That's your plan? Just play it cool."

"Who has extensive trainin in how not to leak any information or get killed by your enemy if captured? Trust me." Sonny says locking eyes with her.

"Fine, but I don't like this." Lisa says just as Eric holds the patio door open for Marisa to walk through.

"Oh hey guys." Marisa says

Sonny and Davis say hi in unison. "Fancy seeing you to here." Blackburn jokes as he sits at the end of the next picnic table that is closest to the table Sonny and Lisa are sitting at.

"Crazy world" Sonny chuckles.

"Have you been her before Sonny?" Marisa asks.

"No ma'am, I just heard about it the other day and wanted to check it out. And since Davis here as nothin better to do and hates cookin, I forced her to tag along."

Blackburn laughs. "You got Ensign Davis to stop working for a few hours? How on earth?"

"That's not nice." Lisa says.

"It's amazin what annoyin her to no end will do." Sonny laughs.

"I guess that's one way to do." Blackburn says with a laugh.

"I don't like this." Lisa says with an eye roll while she points between Sonny and Blackburn.

"Lisa, how are you liking being an officer?" Marisa asks.

Davis smiles. "It is definitely a change and a challenge, but I am adjusting and really liking it."

"That's good. Are you glad you're still working with DEVGRU?" Marisa asks totally unaware of what is taking place in front of her.

"Absolutely, I didn't have to leave Virginia Beach or the guys. And I so happy to still be working under Blackburn here." Lisa says with a smile.

"I am happy to have you Davis. You're doing a fine job, whether you think so or not." Eric says.

"Thank you, Eric." Lisa says with an appreciative smile.

Sonny and Davis finish eating. Lisa looks between Eric and Marisa "I think Sonny and I are going to head out and let you two enjoy the rest of your night alone."

Marisa shakes her head. "Don't feel like you have to do that."

Lisa smiles. "No really, I want to be at the office early to look into a few things I found today, so I need to get to bed."

"You can slow down for a day Lisa, it's okay. No one will think any less of you." Eric smiles.

"I know, I know, I just really want to figure out what I am looking at." Lisa says.

"Well, I will look forward to hearing what you have found tomorrow. Have a good night you two. Sonny don't party too hard when after you drop her off." Eric says with a shake of his head.

"Eric!" Marisa voices her dislike for his last statement.

"It's true. Davis has spent the last how many years?" "Ten" Davis interjects. "Dragging Sonny and out strip clubs and bar fights. If it wasn't for her, he would have been dishonorably discharged for conduct years ago."

"I can't even argue with that. Davis here is the smart one in the friendship." Sonny says with a laugh. "Have a good evenin y'all. Marisa it was lovely to see ya, as always."

"It was good to see you guys." Marisa says with a smile.

"Have a great night." Davis calls over her shoulder as she and Sonny turn to walk away.

Once safely in Lisa's car, and driving away Sonny turns to her. "Okay, you win that one. It ain't safe to go out anywhere around here. But I do think they bought it."

"Damnit Sonny, I told you this was a bad idea."

"Lisa, they bought it. I mean, hell Blackburn even told me not to get too fucked up tonight after I dropped ya off." Lisa flashes him an eat shit and die look. "They had no clue we were on a date. We have spent so many years hanging out together that no one bats an eye at us goin out to eat."

"So that whole situation was comfortable for you?" Lisa snaps back.

"Hell no. I hated every minute of it, but we made it work." Sonny defends. Lisa huffs. They ride in silence for a few minutes before Lisa reaches over the center console and runs her hand across Sonny's upper leg. "I take it ya done bein mad at me for forcin ya to go to dinner?"

"Yeah. We just can't do that again." Lisa says.

Sonny shakes his head. "Agreed." Sonny comes to a stop light and looks over Lisa sitting with her legs crossed in her seat, causing her dress to ride up high on her thighs. "Sit back, baby."

Lisa looks questioningly at him, but does as he asks. The next thing Lisa knows Sonny's fingers are lightly running across her inner things. "So this is why you were so excited for me to wear a dress?"

Sonny chuckles as he runs a hand over her lace covered mound and sees her shutter. "I told ya it makes it easier." Sonny says as his finger moves the thin fabric to the side and plays with her wet folds.

"Mmm Sonny." Lisa moans. She opens her eyes and sees Sonny is about to pull onto the freeway. "Can you behave until we get home please?" Lisa asks

"That sounds like a horrible idea, why would I do that? Besides, ya know ya like it." Sonny says entering the freeway onramp.

"Because I would rather not crash while your driving 80mph because you're distracted fingering me."

Sonny stops what he is doing and rests his hand on her thing. "I'll have ya know, I can multitask with no problem, but if it makes ya feel better I'll stop."

"Thank you." She says giving his hand a squeeze.

Sonny walks Lisa to her door. "Do you want me to go?"

"No, I want you to stay and finish what you started in the car. And then spend the rest of the night with me wrapped in your arms." Lisa says after unlocking her front door and walking inside the apartment.

Sonny shuts the door behind him and closes the gap between them. "I can do all of that." Sonny says running his hands up the back of her legs, under her dress and grapping her ass.

"Maybe I should wear more dresses." Lisa says while turning Sonny's baseball cap around backwards.

Sonny captures her lips. "Mmmhhmm." He mumbles against them as he starts to push her backwards towards the bedroom.

The next morning Lisa awoke to her alarm sounding. She rolled out of the strong arms wrapped around her to turn it off. Sonny rolls onto his back expecting her to get up right away, but she doesn't, instead she cuddles into his side for a few more minutes, finally Sonny speaks. "You're gonna be late if ya don't get up."

"I really don't want to leave you." She says tracing her finger across his abs.

"Normally I would encourage ya to play hooky, but J has got us running a few things today, so that ain't gonna do us no good."

"Boo." Lisa says before leaning her head up and kissing Sonny. "Okay, I'm getting up now."

After Sonny watches Lisa walk into the bathroom he lays back in bed and formulates a plan. He was going to get her away from Virginia Beach and Norfolk for the night so they could be a real couple.

Sonny gets out of bed and gets dressed. He walks into the kitchen and makes coffee for both of them. He is sitting on the sofa almost finished with his coffee when Lisa appears. "Damn ya look good in those jeans."

"You don't think they are too bootylicious for work, do you?" Lisa asks turning and sticking her butt out towards Sonny.

"No, I think they show hard ya work to look as damn fine as ya do. But let's all be glad there ain't a briefin today, because I wouldn't be able to concentrate."

Lisa smiles, he was the cutest. She had never felt as wanted as she does with Sonny. "Do I get coffee?"

"Yes ma'am, your travel mug is sittin on the counter along with an omelet." Sonny stands walks towards the kitchen.

Lisa follows him. "Hey." He turns and looks at her. "Thank you for making sure I am caffeinated and fed." She rests her hand on his hips and kisses him.

"It didn't seem fair if I only made breakfast and coffee for myself in your kitchen." Sonny says when they break apart.

Lisa chuckles. "Well, thank you regardless. Have a good day and I will see you later."

Davis gathers her belongings and gives Sonny another quick kiss and turns for the door. "I love ya, Davis. Don't work too hard."

She turns and smiles. "I love you too."

Lisa was getting ready to head home after her day of work when she heard Sonny call out to her in the hallway. "Davis." Sonny clears his throat as he speed walks to catch up to her. "Ensign Davis."

Lisa turns and smiles, happy to see her boyfriend walking up to her. "What a nice surprise, Petty Officer. You headed my way?" She asks with a bounce.

"No Ma'am. Us enlisted, we don't, uh, keep bankers' hours like you officers do." Sonny says as he puts in the code to open the door to the team's cages. He nods his head for her to follow him into the room. Once in the room, Sonny looks around to make sure they are alone. "Besides, I, uh, I got us this really nice reservation at this restaurant up in Richmond." Sonny says leaning against the corner of the cages.

Lisa smiles and laughs. "That's a hundred miles away."

"Yeah, well, you know, it's, I don't want anybody to spot us." Sonny says taking a step closer to her.

"That is very smart, but since when are you risk-averse?" Lisa says closing the gap between them even more.

Sonny chuckles. "I'm not risk-averse. We just, you know, we both got a lot to lose here."

Lisa locks eyes with him, her eyes filled with concern. "You getting cold feet on me?" Sonny shakes his head and laughs. "What's got you all shook up here?" Lisa asks.

"Naw, uh, just, ya made a good point. Ya know?" Sonny shifts and readjusts his hat. "Just doin what we did before, ya know, it looks different now, cause it is."

Lisa smiles and grabs the bill of Sonny's hat and pulls it down on his face. "I knew I was gonna wisen you up." Sonny laughs and fixes his hat. "I told you." Davis says with a giggle.

"Oh, ya did, huh?" Sonny laughs. "Uh, well, just ya wait and see, uh, this hotel suite I got us." Sonny says looking her up and down.

"A suite, huh?" Lisa says with a smile.

"Yeah, I mean, you know, you're and officer now. Got to step my game up."

"Yeah. Level up, Quinn." Lisa smiles over her shoulder as she leaves the room.

Sonny laughs as he watches her leave. "Yes!" He says out loud once she leaves. He was truly excited for this date. They were finally going to be able to go out as a couple. This is what that needed, he thought.


	18. Chapter 18

Four days later Lisa is standing in front of her full-length mirror looking over the outfit she had chosen, a green chiffon dress with brown heels. She really hoped Sonny would like it. She shakes her head and thinks "I'm not one of those women." But she couldn't help but wonder what his reaction would be. Lisa hears her front door open and Sonny call her name. Lisa walks out into the living room and watches Sonny's face light up like a kid's on Christmas. She giggles. "You can wipe the drool from your mouth."

"Lisa, ya look so beautiful." He says with a huge smile. "As much as I love relaxed sweatpants Davis, this is real nice too." He reaches his arms out to her and she steps over to him. "I'm excited to be able to actually take ya out and be a normal couple for a night. And show all of this off" Sonny says running his hands over her body.

Lisa smiles. "It will be nice to not have to look over our shoulders and worry about getting caught." She pulls him into a long passionate kiss. "You ready cowboy?" She asks when she pulls away.

"Mmhhm" Sonny mumbles, his lips attached to her neck.

Lisa laughs when Sonny makes no attempt to move. "Sonny we can't go if you don't let go of me."

"Fine." Sonny says returning his gaze to hers and stepping back.

They gather Lisa's belongings and head to Sonny's truck. Sonny opens the passenger door for her, she gets in and they start driving.

"Sonny, you know, this is a really nice idea, but you shouldn't be spending this kind of money."

"Well, to tell ya the truth, uh, I ain't ever done anything like this for anyone before." Sonny says looking at Lisa. She smiles. "Ya know, it's kinda, kinda nice gettin all gussied up." Sonny chuckles. "I even Febrezed my shirt for ya."

"Oh, my." Lisa laughs.

"Yeah. Blueberry." Sonny says sniffing his shirt and laughing.

Lisa looks at him. "It's like a fancy first date."

"Mmhmm. Except this first date is a sure thing." Sonny says with a laugh.

Lisa swats his arm and laughs. "Sonny, you're stupid." Lisa looks him up and down, still truly amazed by the things he does for her. "So should we, um, I don't know" Lisa scoots across the bench seat to sit next to Sonny. "Go over to that hotel and check out that swanky suite you were telling me about.?"

Sonny drapes his right arm over Lisa's shoulder and she rests her arm on his leg. "Uh, well, swanky might have undersold it." Sonny locks eyes with her. "This hotel would make a man very proud. It's got a jacuzzi, a fireplace."

Lisa shakes her head. "If there's carpet anywhere other than the floor, I'm leaving."

Sonny laughs. "I would be disappointed if a didn't." God she is perfect, he thinks.

Lisa giggles, relishing in the moment. The next thing she knows her phone pings. As she reads the screen her heart sinks. "Oh, we got a new target package coming in."

Sonny glances at her. "I didn't get paged."

"It's intel, Sonny. We get read in before the team." Lisa says scooting away from him, she turns and faces him. "I gotta go back. I'm sorry."

"All right. Hey, it's all right. No sweat Davis. Don't be sorry. These things happen, right?"

Lisa forces a smile. "Even though you're telling me not to be sorry, I still am." Lisa says looking at him, he was doing his best to mask the disappointment. "Even if we didn't get to go, thank you for planning it."

After Sonny turns his truck around he reaches out and take's Davis's hand. "Seriously baby, don't worry about it." He pauses for a second. "Hey, ain't no reason ya can slide back over her the way ya were, I was really enjoyin that."

Lisa smirks and scoots back over to him. "I guess that's the least I could do." They sit in silence for a few minutes when Lisa shifts so she is looking up at him. "You're really not mad?"

"Naw babe, I ain't. It's our jobs, it's just the way that it is. I ain't gonna lie, it's a little weird to be on this side of it, but I'm definitely not upset. Just can't wait to be alone with ya again." Sonny says with a wink.

"Mm, I'll make it up to you, I promise." Lisa says, running her hand down his torso.

"I'll tell ya what Davis, I am one lucky man."

"And I'm one lucky woman." Davis says. As Sonny pulls up to the traffic light in front of her apartment complex she leans over and kisses him. "I love you, I'm guessing I will probably see you on base for this spin up shortly. Thank you again."

"I love ya too baby, be safe, okay." Sonny says as he watches Davis jump out of his truck and run inside.

* * *

Lisa was right, the briefing turned into a spin up for Bravo. Lisa was sitting alone on the quiet end of the C17, reading over the information for the mission when she felt Sonny presence, she looks up and smiles. "Well hello Quinn."

"How's my favorite Intel Officer today?" Sonny says, trying to keep his eyes from roaming her body.

Lisa curls her big finger and motions for Sonny to step closer, he sits next her. "Horny" She whispers.

Sonny grunts, doing his best to cover the groan he wants to let out. "Damn Davis, why ya gotta go sayin shit like that right now."

"I don't want to be the only one's who is miserable." Lisa says with a smirk.

"That ain't nice, mine is a little more obvious than your." Sonny says while smirking at her. He shakes his head and thinks, this woman.

"A lot more obvious, if you ask me." Lisa says with an evil grin.

"Damn it Davis." Sonny stands. "I'm gonna go hang out with the guys, ya look busy anyways. Just wanted to come say hi." He leans in closer and whispers. "At least ya ain't wearin them jeans that make you ass look even better than normal. Because if ya were, I would be liable to throw ya on that there pallet and have my way with ya, over and over again."

"Sonny" Lisa almost moans in response.

Sonny chuckles and walks away, he loved having her in the palm of his hand. Right before he reaches the rest of his team he turns to see if she is still watching him and she is, he winks and watches her turn an even darker shade of red. Sonny thinks to himself, he made Lisa Davis blush.

After the mission was over and the team made it back to Virginia Beach Lisa was headed to the ops center when Sonny stops her in the hallway. "Ensign Davis, since our, uh, lovely evenin was cut short, may I suggest that we pick up from where we left off with some dinner huh? Finish with some breakfast?"

Lisa smiles, "Mmm. Well, I would to, but I've got to debrief. They're waiting for me in the Ops Center."

"Ah, roger that." Sonny says again, hiding his disappointment. "Rain check." He whispers before walking away.

"Sure." Lisa responds. She walks to the empty Ops Center and pulls out her files and starts reading.

* * *

Sonny rolls over when he hears the front door open. He checks the time and sees it is just past 0200. He sits up as he sees Lisa's shadow moving towards the bedroom. "I didn't expect you do be here." She says as she walks towards her closet.

"Yeah, uh, hope ya don't mind, I thought we could at least spend the night together." Sonny says, watching her disappear into the closest.

A couple minutes later she reappears from her closet in one of Sonny's T-shirts. "And what did you have planned, Mr. Quinn?" Lisa says through a stifled yawn.

"It's bed time." He says extending his arms to her.

"No, I know you really wanted to, I'm pretty sure I won't fall asleep."

"Stop it Lisa. Hell, we can have a quicky in the shower in the mornin, I don't give a shit. I just want to spend time with ya."

Lisa cuddles into Sonny's arms. "Have I ever told you how sweet you are?"

Sonny kisses the top of her head. "I'm gonna ask ya somethin and I want ya to be honest with me. Uh, why are ya just now gettin home, I know damn well that debrief didn't take that long."

"Um, I was working." Lisa responds

"Until almost 0200? Lisa baby, that ain't healthy."

"Are you really lecturing me about working too much right now?" Lisa shoots back even though she is already half asleep.

"No, no. No lecture, I just want ya to stay balanced. Ya know because I love and care about ya and all that crap." Sonny says, mindlessly running his finger tips along her spine.

"Mmhhmmm. I love you too." Lisa mumbles before snuggling tighter into Sonny's chest.

Well that's the end of that conversation Sonny thinks as he feels Lisa fall asleep.

Later in the morning Lisa wakes up alone in bed. She stretches and looks around. She sees Sonny's clothes from the previous day laying on the chair in the corner of the room, she breaths a sigh of relief, he didn't leave. Davis gets out of bed and makes her way into the living room, where she finds Sonny sitting on the sofa watching sports center. "Good morning."

"Well, good mornin baby." Sonny says as he watches her walk in front of him with nothing but his T-shirt on. "You're lookin mighty fine this mornin, there Davis."

"Do I now?" Lisa asks, walking into the kitchen. "And what are you going to do about it?" She calls.

Sonny chuckles, "How bout ya get your fine ass in here and find out for your damn self."

Davis reappears from the kitchen and makes her way over to Sonny. "Okay, I'm here." She says as she straddles him.

"That is quite the little attitude, Ms. Davis." Sonny says in a low husky voice as he slaps her ass before grabbing ahold of it.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Lisa says dramatically while running her hands through his hair.

"No ya ain't." Sonny chuckles, his hands finding their way up her torso, pulling her T-shirt off. "Mm. I ain't gonna lie Davis, I have missed this view." Sonny reaches for Lisa's breasts and pinches her nipples.

"Soonnny, mm, you better have." She moans before capturing his lips. Lisa runs her hands down Sonny's torso. "You want me to suck your dick?" Lisa purrs.

"Fuck." Sonny groans as Davis descends down his body, sucking and biting as she goes. He tugs on her hair, Davis looks up at him with questioning eyes. "C'mere" He mumbles.

Lisa moves back up his body. "Yes, Sonny?"

Sonny smiles. "I uh, I just wanted to kiss ya again."

"What was I saying last night about you being super sweet?" Davis says before kissing him.

"Mmhhm." Sonny mumbles against her lips. After a few minutes he pulls back. "Now, back to your original plan."

"Wanna take those boxers off then, killer?" Lisa says as she repositions herself.

Sonny lets out a deep chuckle. "Just know, Ima get'cha for that right there." Lisa's only response is a wicked smile. Sonny looks her up and down. "I swear to god, Lisa Davis." The next thing Sonny knows, he feels himself sliding all the way down her throat. "Oh fuck baby." As Davis continues to expertly work Sonny's member all he can think is how perfect she is. Sonny starts to feel the feeling and gathers Lisa's hair in his hand. "Davis baby, you're about to embarrass by how fast ya made this happen." And the next thing Sonny knows, it happens. "Fuck Davis." He grunts and he relaxes back into the couch. Sonny opens his eyes to see Lisa hovering over him. He reaches his arms around her and pulls her on top of him. "C'mere baby."

"Someone enjoyed himself."

"Uh huh." Sonny says flipping them over. He reaches between her legs and begins strokes her while attaching his lips to her neck.

Davis runs her fingers through Sonny's hair. "Shit Sonny." She moans. "I need to stop working so much and let you do this more… That feels so good."

Sonny detaches this lips from her neck and moves so they are face to face. "See, I have done told ya need to stop workin so much. I mean just look what you're missin out on." He shifts so his lips graze her ear and with a heavy breath he whispers "I could fuck ya so good everyday."

As Sonny returns to his crusade down her body Lisa lets out a deep moan. "Fuck Sonny. Don't stop." She feels Sonny's lip curl into a smile and all of a sudden she feels Sonny's fingers leave her. "What the hell Quinn." Lisa says as her eyes shoot open, she looks down and sees him grinning.

"I told ya I was gonna get ya for bein a smartass." Sonny reminds her as he moves to kissing her inner thighs.

"Sonny, that's not nice."

"Do I look like I'm trying to be nice, there Davis?" Sonny chuckles as she watches Lisa wiggle with frustration at him stopping.

"Sonnnyy, please."

"Patience." Sonny says as he traces his fingers along her lower abdomen. He looks up at her and decides he has tortured her enough. "Just so ya know this would go on a lot longer if ya weren't so damn cute." Sonny attaches his mouth to her core.

"Ohhhh. Thank god I'm adorable." Lisa moans, her fingers finding their way to Sonny's hair. She was close, so close. "Are you actually going to let me cum this time?" Sonny looks up at her, and to her surprise, keeps going. "Shiiitt." Lisa yells as she falls over the edge.

Once Davis relaxes Sonny kisses back up her body. "Ya still mad at me for, uh me not bein nice as ya put."

"You're lucky that worked out in your favor." Lisa says half way opening one eye to look at him.

He sits next to her on the sofa. "Am I, really? Because from my side of it you're the lucky one." Sonny chuckles. "Get over here. I sure as shit ain't done with ya."

Lisa leans her head to the side and looks Sonny up and down. "Is that so, cowboy?"

"Yes it is, now come here beautiful."

A huge smile spreads across Lisa's face. "And what would you like me to do?"

"I would say, ya straddlin me would be a fantastic start." Sonny says with a twinkle in his eye.

Lisa moves and straddles him. "Happy?"

"Almost" Sonny says as he repositions her and slides deep into her wetness. "Shit. Now I'm happy."

"Glad I could help." Davis says as she starts to move on top of Sonny.

"Damn Davis ya look so hot." Sonny groans as he glides his hands up her sides, cupping her breasts. "Shit baby, you're really goin for it this mornin."

Lisa leans forward and kisses him. "Mmmhhhmm." She moans. "I guess I was hornier than I thought I was."

"Ha clearly. Don't get me wrong, I'm lovin the hell out of it." Sonny says kissing her again. "Do it Davis." He jokes when they pull apart.

Lisa looks down at Sonny as sees him looking past her. "Baby, look at me." Sonny looks at her and shoots her a not a good idea look. "Don't worry, I'm super close."

"Is that so?" Sonny says. His hands find their way back to her breast and pinch her nipples. Sonny feels her inner muscles contract, tightly gripping his member. "Shit baby." He grunts.

Lisa collapses against him. "MMM same Sonny, same." She mumbles as she kisses his neck. "I just can't get over how great that was."

"I know." Sonny says as he runs his finger tips up and down her back. After a while Sonny kisses the top of Lisa's head. "What we doin next on this fine Sunday?"

"Umm." Lisa says drawing mindless circles on Sonny's shoulder. "How does brunch sound?"

"Ya tryin get me drunk on bottomless mimosas and take advantage of me again?" Sonny chuckles.

"No asshole. Just trying to finish with breakfast, like you said you wanted to. But it's a little late for legit breakfast, so brunch it has to be." Lisa says shifting to look at him.

"Ya actually listened when I said that?" Sonny questions a little shocked. Davis rolls her eyes and nods yes. "Well, ya know I'm always down for breakfast food and plenty of alcohol." Sonny says.

"Good, I'm starving." Lisa says getting up. "Plus, I can't remember the last time I was day drunk."

"The brunch buddies ride again." Sonny laughs as he gets up from the sofa.

Lisa walks into the bathroom and turns and sees Sonny behind her. "And what are you doing Mr. Quinn?"

"Taken a shower with my hot ass girlfriend."

"Sonny, I'm hungry."

"Yes Lisa, and sober, I'm fully aware. I um, this sounds silly, but uh, now that I finally got ya alone, I um, I don't want to let go of ya."

A huge smile spreads across Lisa's face. "Aww Sonny." She says wrapping her arms around Sonny neck. "I love you so much. I swear ya are the sweetest guy I have ever met."

"It's just because I love ya so much. Can we get in the shower, please." Sonny says pushing her back into the shower. "As much as I'm lovin this, honey I'm crazy hungry."

"Okay, you win." Lisa laughs while stepping back into the shower. "I am actually really excited about brunch. You have to let go of me though Sonny, I can't shower with you wrapped around me."

"Fine. One more kiss though." Sonny says before capturing her lips.


End file.
